La encrucijada de Snape
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Un error garrafal regresará al oscuro profesor a los tiernos dieciséis, cambiando drásticamente su imagen, pero no forma de pensar, y ahora deberá regresar a Hogwarts para asegurarse de cumplir su juramento... -Podrás sobrevivir a éste año escolar, Severus? -No lo creo, Albus...-
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen…**

**Bueno, aquí otra de mis locas ideas…XD disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró por enésima vez, dándole otro sorbo a su copa de vino de elfo, sin apartar la mirada el asiento vacío frente al tuyo, con gesto de imperturbable concentración. Últimamente se pasaba las tardes de la misma forma, hundido en sus cavilaciones, siempre acompañado por una copa de lo que fuese. Hacía sólo una semana desde que Narcissa Malfoy y su hermana Bellatrix habían estado allí platicando con él, y hacía sólo una semana desde que había hecho el juramento inquebrantable, prometiendo ayudar a Draco en la misión que le fue asignada.

Seguía creyendo que acceder al Juramento fue la peor idiotez que pudo haber cometido, pero en ese momento se vio acorralado por las sospechas de Bella, sin contar que Draco era su ahijado y aunque fuese un niño mimado, pedante y engreído no podía negar que sentía cierto aprecio hacia él de todos modos; incluso, se compadecía de él y su familia, además de que nunca pudo negarle nada a Cissy…

Algo le decía que ese año muchas cosas cambiarían, y no para bien…no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que se acercaba el ojo del huracán…

De pronto, sintió unos suaves golpeteos en la ventana que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Colagusano— bramó, y el aludido asomó la cabeza— Abre— Ordenó con voz trémula, señalando la ventana con la cabeza, y el otro hombre obedeció, murmurando algo así como "no soy tu sirviente" y "el señor Tenebroso se enterará de esto…", dejando pasar a una lechuza que dejó una carta sobre su regazo para luego salir volando por donde había llegado.

Severus Snape tomó la carta entre sus frías manos y comenzó a leerla en silencio mientras Colagusano se limitaba a volver a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas.

—Dumbledore viene en camino— anunció doblando la nota y poniéndose de pie— Más te vale no aparecerte por aquí— le advirtió, a lo que el animago no respondió más que con una mueca de disgusto, siendo ignorado por el oscuro hombre, que comenzó a caminar en dirección a su vasto armario de pociones personales. Si Dumbledore iría hasta su casa de seguro necesitaba una de sus pociones urgentemente.

Atravesó el corredor que separaba la modesta sala de estar de la habitación en donde guardaba todas las pociones elaboradas por él mismo; era una habitación modificada con magia para ser más amplia de lo que aparentaba, en donde varias hileras de estanterías repletas de frascos de todos los tamaños se erguían frente a él.

Comenzó a pasearse entre los estantes; pese a la casi nula iluminación del lugar sabía perfectamente por dónde ir, deteniéndose de pronto al percatarse de varias botellas pequeñas rotas sobre uno de los muebles.

—Maldita alimaña— murmuró entre dientes; Colagusano siempre dejaba algún destrozo a pesar de que él le advertía hasta el cansancio que debía tener especial cuidado al limpiar ésa habitación. Apartó los cristales rotos con una mano y notó que había una botella, bastante pequeña, que había quedado intacta entre tanto destrozo, permaneciendo sola en el fondo del estante; la tomó con la punta de los dedos y observó el líquido color azul plomo que se removía dentro para luego quitarle la tapa y olfatear el interior.

— ¿Pócima de la Eterna Juventud?— exclamó en voz alta, ligeramente anonadado. No recordaba porque tenía esa clase de poción entre sus cosas— Hmp… supongo que debe estar aquí por alguna razón…— Se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras se encaminaba hasta el fondo de la habitación para colocar la poción a salvo en el primer estante más alejado, junto con otros frascos de distintos tamaños y contenidos. Extendió el brazo para acomodar la pócima en su nuevo lugar con sumo cuidado, al notar que faltaban solo unos cm para llegar al anaquel más alto se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo mejor; podría haber utilizado su varita, así hubiera sido más fácil, pero ya estaba allí… además, la había olvidado en la sala. Se reclinó sobre la estantería con su mano libre y percibió como ésta se tambaleó ligeramente, haciendo temblar los frascos con un pequeño tintineo.

—"Debo tener cuidado…"— dijo para sí mismo; y estaba por lograr su cometido cuando de pronto…

— ¡Oye Snape! ¡Olvidaste tu varita en la sala!— gritó Colagusano desde la puerta, haciéndolo sobresaltar y perder el equilibrio, rompiendo la botella que sostenía contra la madera y dejando caer el liquido sobre su rostro, antes de sostenerse del mueble para no caer, lo cual fue un grave error, porque cayó estrepitosamente al suelo llevando la pesada repisa de caoba consigo, quedando debajo de ella mientras las cientos de botellas que allí se encontraban cuidadosamente ordenadas caían también rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, mezclándose en el suelo, empapando su túnica y a él mismo, a la vez que la habitación comenzaba a llenarse de vapores y distintos olores.

— ¿Se-Severus?— llamó Pettigrew al oír el estruendo de cristales rompiéndose, pero no podía ver nada debido a los vapores, y tampoco se arriesgaría a ingresar a la habitación.

Snape comenzaba a sentirse mareado y algo extraño, además de que su cabeza le daba vueltas y el pesado mueble de caoba le oprimía el pecho.

—Pettigrew…— murmuró al oír al otro mago llamándolo, sintiéndose cada vez más y más débil…su vista se nublaba y no podía ver nada gracias a la emanaciones que la mezcla de las pociones había formado.

—Maldición…— susurró finalmente, antes de quedar inconsciente…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Nueva imagen

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Una nueva imagen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Severus? Severus…

Oyó que alguien decía su nombre.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos; sus párpados le pesaban horriblemente y se sentía bastante adolorido, pero ya no sentía el peso de la madera sobre él ni ése extraño hedor a pociones mezclados, eso debía ser bueno…

Se removió ligeramente, dando a entender que había despertado, sintiendo algo suave bajo su cuerpo, de seguro estaba sobre su cama.

— ¿Severus? ¿Cómo te sientes?— volvió a decir la voz, en tono de preocupación, sólo que ésta vez él reconoció a su portador.

Abrió los ojos por completo, pero la luz del lugar lo obligó a volver a cerrarlos, volviéndolos a abrir lentamente hasta que se acostumbraron a la iluminación del lugar.

— ¿Albus…?

Se sorprendió ligeramente; aquella no parecía su voz habitual, más bien, era algo gruesa, sí, pero suave a la vez; pese a eso decidió no prestarle atención a ese detalle y enfocó la mirada en el viejo director, quién se veía cansado y enfermo, pero aun así le brindaba una cálida y paternal sonrisa con un pequeño brillo en sus pequeños ojos claros, escondidos detrás de sus clásicos anteojos en forma de medias lunas, sentado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. De pronto lo recordó y se sobresaltó ligeramente.

— ¡ALBUS, TU MANO!— exclamó con alarma, señalando el miembro del anciano que lucía de un horrendo color negro, como achicharrada— ¡permíteme traerte una poción!— le dijo, quitándose las sábanas que lo cubrían de encima para bajar de la cama, pero al ser ésta más alta de lo que creyó cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Oh, Severus! ¿Estás bien?—. Volvió a preguntar el anciano con preocupación, poniéndose de pie y arrimándose a él.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡No te preocupes Albus! Estoy…— por primera vez observó el lugar en donde se encontraba y ésa no era su habitación…— ¿en dónde estoy?— inquirió poniéndose de pie, apoyándose en la cama a su lado. Por alguna razón sintió que era más alto antes… también miró su vestimenta, que ahora se limitaba a una simple bata de hospital.

—Estás en Hogwarts, Severus… en la enfermería, para ser más exactos…— informó serenamente el anciano, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a la camilla en la que momentos antes él se encontraba recostado—. ¿Una píldora ácida? ¿No?— el moreno lo declinó con una mano, a la espera de lo que el director tuviera que decirle— Es que tuviste un… ¿cómo decirlo…? desafortunado "accidente"…— añadió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Snape— estuviste inconsciente por tres días.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Tres días?— repitió en voz baja, intentando rememorar lo sucedido— ¡ah! ¿Lo dices por lo del estante que me cayó encima?— Dumbledore asintió, con un casi imperceptible gesto de renuencia—, ¡no te preocupes, Albus! No es nada… sólo fue un golpe— declaró, restándole importancia al asunto— aunque mataré a ésa alimaña de Pettigrew…— murmuró entre dientes, para sí mismo.

Dumbledore negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no diría que lo que te sucedió fue nada, Severus…—repuso con suavidad mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica morada, dando unos golpeteos al aire y haciendo aparecer un pequeño espejo redondo con arreglos de plata para alcanzárselo al profesor, quien lo tomó algo confundido, mirando su reflejo.

—Albus, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el…— calló de golpe para volver a mirar su reflejo, que ya no le devolvía la imagen de un hombre maduro de nariz ganchuda y duras facciones; oh no. Ahora la devolvía la imagen de un adolescente de 15 o 16 años de edad; de nariz respingada y elegante, una varonil barbilla, rostro delgado, ligeramente infantil, de finas facciones y ojos de un intenso color verde, rodeados por unas pequeñas ojeras, resaltando aún más por lo pálido de su piel; su cabello seguía siendo negro y caía por su cabeza enmarcando el níveo rostro, dándole una apariencia totalmente sombría y a la vez hipnotizante.

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!— gritó, dejando caer el espejo para comenzar a tocar su nuevo rostro, luego observó sus manos y el resto de su joven cuerpo— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME PASO?!— exclamó totalmente aterrado por su nueva apariencia, exigiendo obtener respuestas— ¡¿dónde está Pettigrew?!— Dumbledore sólo suspiró con calma.

— Cuando llegué a tu casa ya no había nadie…— comentó sin dejar de sonreír paternalmente, como si estuviera hablando con un alumno más— como nadie respondió decidí entrar de todos modos… ¿seguro no quieres una píldora ácida? ¿No?, en fin, digamos que intuí que algo había pasado—. Severus volvió a sentarse en la camilla para no caerse de la impresión— Pude abrir la puerta de calle con mi varita; la sala estaba vacía, al igual que la cocina, pero vi una copa a medio tomar y mi nota doblada sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, así que supuse que estarías en casa. Al llegar a tu armario de pociones te encontré allí, en el suelo, con una estantería encima y ya estabas…así.

—…

Snape permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared, blanco como un papel, y temblando ligeramente.

— ¡Oh, vamos Severus! ¡No es tan malo!— intentó animarlo el ex profesor, pero él parecía no escucharlo. Snape estaba como ido, sin borrar la mueca de horror de su rostro.

— ¡Vele el lado bueno entonces! Al menos te ves más joven… podría haber sido peor, ¡y podrías haber terminado siendo un viejo como yo!— bromeó, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se le borró de los labios al notar que Snape seguía sin dar señales de vida, es más, Dumbledore hubiera jurado que cada vez estaba más pálido, si es que eso era remotamente posible.

—Oye, Sev…

— ¡LA PÓCIMA DE LA ETERNA JUVENTUD!— exclamó repentinamente, interrumpiendo al anciano, volviendo a la vida de golpe.

— ¿Pócima de la Eterna Juventud?— interrogó el director, haciendo que Snape se girara a verlo.

— ¡Sí, Albus! Verás, estoy seguro de que fue la culpable de que me convirtiera en esto— vociferó con repugnancia, autoseñalándose, pero pareció alegrarse al mismo tiempo— si me permites ir a mi despacho puedo comenzar a trabajar en otra poción que contrarreste los efectos de ésta y…

—Temo que eso no será posible— dijo una autoritaria voz de mujer.

— ¡Poppy! – exclamó el anciano con júbilo, observando a la medimaga que se acercaba a ellos, poniéndose educadamente de pie para recibirla.

—Sra. Pomfrey— se limitó a decir Snape a modo de saludo, dedicándole una gélida mirada; ¡claro que él podría solucionar todo aquello!

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado al fin, Severus— le dijo la enfermera, mientras lo tomaba del rostro para examinar sus pupilas— mmm… todo parece estar normal… aunque deberías tener cuidado con los cambios en tu cuerpo…

— ¿Normal? ¡NORMAL!— Estalló el sombrío profesor— ¡MÍREME! ¡PAREZCO UN MALDITO QUINCEAÑERO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES LLAMAR A ESO NORMAL?!

Le gritó, apartándola de sí y haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

—Veo que tu temperamento también es el de un adolescente…— pronunció Madame Pomfrey en tono solemne— ¡Eres un hombre, por amor a Merlín, compórtate!

Al oír eso Snape se sonrojó violentamente.

—_"Por Salazar…"—_ pensó, tocándose compulsivamente las mejillas al sentir el calor en ellas—, _"acaso… ¡¿acabo de sonrojarme?! ¡Maldita sea!, en verdad debo parecer un maldito mocoso"—_ se dijo a sí mismo, recuperando la compostura.

—Puedo solucionarlo, Madame Pomfrey— declaró mordaz— accidentalmente ingerí poción de la Eterna Juventud, su efecto es permanente, pero puedo fabricar un antídoto si me…

—Lo siento Severus, pero eso no fue lo único que ingeriste…— lo cortó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato— espera, ¿dijiste poción de la Eterna Juventud?— repentinamente torció la boca en un gesto desaprobatorio— ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Ésa pócima está estrictamente prohibida por el Ministerio! Es más, ¿cómo pudiste prepararla? Sé que para la correcta elaboración y que su efecto sea permanente es indispensable usar una piedra filosofal, ¡y utilizar o poseer una es totalmente ilegal!— lo regañó como una madre regañaría a un hijo que cometió una grave falta, haciendo que el profesor frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

— ¡Y yo qué sé!— Declaró, indiferente— la encontré ése mismo día en mi casa y no tengo idea de cómo llegó ahí… tal vez fue mi madre quien la preparó, no lo sé, y la verdad me da igual— contestó con tanta altanería propia de un adolescente, sacándole una ligera sonrisa al director de Hogwarts, mientras la mujer continuaba mirándolo con desconfianza.

—De acuerdo… pero como te decía, ¿acaso tienes idea de la cantidad de diferentes pociones mezcladas que ingeriste?— él negó con la cabeza— ¡Pues tampoco nosotros! ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¡Estuviste inconsciente tres días! Incluso creímos que tal vez no despertarías…— admitió, relajando sus facciones y dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar— al principio yo también creí que sólo se trataba de un hechizo de juventud, pero ninguna de mis pociones, ni las que enviaron de San Mungo surtieron efecto…

—Y a mí me consta que Poppy ha intentado hasta lo imposible para regresarte a la normalidad— intervino el anciano profesor, alzando el dedo índice.

— ¡¿ENTONCES QUIEREN DECIR QUE ME QUEDARÉ ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE?!— volvió a alzar la voz, aunque esta vez sonaba más asustado que enfadado.

—Al menos Poppy logró hacer desaparecer esas horribles manchas verdes…

— ¡Albus!— lo regañó la medimaga en tono severo, para luego volver a dirigirse al ahora joven Snape— Claro que no, Severus… le he presentado tu caso a los jefes del hospital de San Mungo, claro, sin decir que se trataba de ti por pedido de Albus, ambos supusimos que así lo querrías, y ahora ellos trabajan arduamente en una cura…

La conciliadora voz de la mujer calmó ligeramente los ímpetus del joven Severus, quien suspiró con calma y resignación al mismo tiempo, cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, intentando procesar rápidamente todo lo dicho por la enfermera de Hogwarts. Debía analizarlo con calma, haciendo gala de todos los dotes de su mente fría y calculadora; no era momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones, él no era así; nunca había sido alguien emocional y no comenzaría a serlo ahora, cuando más necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría.

—Bien, supongo que eso es algo…— concedió tras un largo suspiro— ¿y cuanto tiempo creen que tarden?

Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore intercambiaron miradas, haciendo que el más joven enarcara una ceja.

—Bueno…

— ¿Bueno?

—Severus…— ahora era el director quien hablaba— debes saber que los doctores han sido muy optimistas al respecto y…

—Cuánto—. Insistió fríamente, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos; odiaba los rodeos.

—Albus, él no es un niño… no necesita que disfraces la verdad…— comentó la mujer serenamente al notar la actitud tan pedagógicamente correcta que siempre adoptaba el anciano director al hablar con sus alumnos, mientras el muchacho debatía su intensa mirada color jade entre uno y otro.

—Severus… si bien los especialistas son optimistas al respecto no han podido darnos un tiempo establecido… además, deben reportar la posesión ilegal de la piedra filosofal al Ministerio y…

—Dime que estás bromeando—. Murmuró en tono sombrío, adivinando la respuesta de antemano.

—Lo sentimos Severus, pero muchas de las pociones que había en tu almacén ni siquiera pudieron ser identificadas, y eso sólo lo complica todo…

Snape suspiró. No dijo ni hizo nada, no valía la pena y de nada serviría.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas lanzarle un maleficio Cruciatus al maldito de Colagusano por meterse con sus cosas, pero de momento debía calmarse.

—Entiendo…— susurró serenamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no comenzar a maldecir allí mismo; la sangre le hervía, su espalda estaba totalmente tensa y un ligero tic nervioso amenazaba con apoderarse de su ojo derecho; aun así, lucho por mantenerse impasible en todo momento y no descargar toda la rabia que lo invadía contra los ancianos que lo acompañaban; después de todo, ellos sólo intentaban ayudarlo. Dejó escapar un bufido de resignación e intentó eliminar la tensión; sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, desordenando las hebras de cabello azabache y pasó una mano por su nuevo rostro peinándose el cabello que interrumpía su visión hacia atrás.

—Pero, entonces… ¿quien se hará cargo de mi puesto, Albus?— preguntó con esa nueva voz que tanto comenzaba a molestarle, intentando esconder su enojo; había esperado demasiados años para poder ocupar su tan anhelado puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, ¡PUM! Otro maldito inconveniente…

—Aún no lo sé… pero no te preocupes por eso, ¡yo me encargaré!— anunció el aludido, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas persuasivas, cerrando los pequeños ojos azules.

—Hmp… ya veo…— se acomodó sobre la cama, recargando la espalda sobre la cabecera y echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo totalmente la nívea piel de su cuello, antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre el anciano— ¿y que se supone que haré hasta volver a la normalidad?— preguntó regresando a su habitual tono indiferente, aunque en verdad le interesaba la respuesta.

—Poppy, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?— preguntó el director amablemente, acariciándose la larga barba blanca, a lo que la Sra. Pomfrey asintió en silencio. Dumbledore se puso de pie para despedirla, pero antes de dejarlos solos, la mujer se dirigió una vez más al joven Severus Snape.

— ¡Anímate Severus! ¡Al menos eres un joven muy guapo!— comentó con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la enfermería, haciendo que el oscuro joven volviera a sonrojarse, maldiciendo para sus adentros por no poder controlar ésa estúpida reacción al sentir nuevamente el calor en sus mejillas.

—Mi querido Severus…— exclamó su acompañante, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a su cama— he analizado arduamente tu… peculiar caso los últimos tres días y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que permanezcas en el castillo…

— ¡Perfecto!— ironizó— ¿Y a cuenta de qué? No puedo hacerme pasar por un profesor luciendo así…— indicó, extendiendo los brazos hacia sus lados.

—No como un profesor, más bien…— dudó un instante entre sí completar la frase o no, pero la inquisidora mirada del joven no le dio opción— más bien, como alumno…

Al oír eso, Severus entró en shock.

—Jamás—. Se limitó a decir, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Bajo ningún concepto haré eso! Y no hay nada que pueda convencerme de lo contrario…

— ¡Pero Severus! Analiza la situación…

— ¡Me niego rotundamente!— Exclamó, sobresaltado, pero intentando mantener la calma— Albus, mi adolescencia fue un asco, y no pienso revivir ésa etapa— aseguró— ¡y si en verdad quieres que lo haga tendrás que lanzarme un Maleficio Imperius!— lo desafió, alzando el rostro con altivez, olvidándose que era Dumbledore a quien se dirigía, sin embargo, el anciano sólo le dedicó otra paternal sonrisa condescendiente.

— ¡Por favor, Severus! Es la única forma en la que podrás permanecer en el colegio… piensa en el señor Malfoy…

— ¿Draco?— Preguntó, incrédulo— ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

—Creí que alguien tan listo como tu podría deducirlo…

Snape torció la boca, inflando los mofletes en un inconsciente gesto infantil; había estado tan enfrascado que su enojo que la rabia nublaba su sentido común.

—El Juramento…— pronunció en un susurro, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, perdiendo la mirada nuevamente en algún punto fijo; por poco y olvidaba el Juramento Inquebrantable…

—Así es…— pronunció Dumbledore pasivamente— debes permanecer cerca del joven Malfoy para cumplir con el juramento, o de lo contrario…sabes lo que pasará…

El joven profesor pasó saliva pesadamente.

—_"Maldición"_— pensó; era cierto, tenía que permanecer cerca de Draco.

Comenzó a maldecir al Juramento, a Colagusano, a Bellatrix y a él mismo por haber sido tan idiota; sin embargo, era completamente consciente de lo que debía hacer. Aunque no le gustara en lo más mínimo no tenia opción... aun así, analizó opciones... no todo podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Se percató de la curiosa y expectante mirada celeste del anciano sobre su persona y suspiró entre cansado y derrotado.

—De acuerdo— aceptó al fin— ¿qué es lo que sugieres?— ya había tomado una decisión y no retrocedería. Ya no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejen reviews! ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**


	3. Nueva identidad

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Nueva identidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acomodó el cuello de la camisa frente al espejo con expresión molesta, e intentó, por enésima vez, hacer correctamente el nudo de la corbata. Hacía mucho tiempo no usaba una.

En pocos minutos el resto de los infernales mocosos arribaría al castillo en el Expreso y él, Severus Snape, debería enfrentarse a ellos, no como un profesor, sino como un "igual", aunque sólo fuera en apariencia, porque sabía que mentalmente estaba a años luz de esos odiosos chiquillos.

Echó un vistazo a su apariencia, (el uniforme escolar le lucía muy bien) y se acomodó el cabello el cual aún usaba un poco largo, aunque no demasiado. Observó su rostro, pálido, delgado, juvenil, demasiado para su gusto… las últimas malas noches de sueño hicieron que las ojeras en torno a sus ojos verdes se acentuaran, dándole un aire sombrío y misterioso, peligroso, el cual no pasaría inadvertido por las jóvenes enamoradizas de Hogwarts, pero eso era algo en lo que él ni siquiera había pensado, pese a que madame Pomfrey se la había insinuado varias veces antes de que pudiera salir de la enfermería.

Presionó una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice para observar mejor sus ojos; si bien su nuevo rostro era casi el mismo que poseía a esa edad (de no ser por el detalle de la nariz y la barbilla) no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué del cambio del color de sus ojos, antes negros y fríos y ahora de un color verde intenso, brilloso, llenos de vida y cálidos, sin poder evitar pensar en Lily; en los ojos de Lily… todo aquello tenía un molesto toque de ironía… esos ojos eran lo que más le molestaban, y sólo por ellos se sentía diferente…

Siguió luchando contra su molesta corbata nueva, deshaciéndose de todos sus pensamientos, y de pronto, la puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando entrar al Albus Dumbledore a través del umbral.

—Severus, ¿estás listo?— preguntó el anciano en su típico tono cordial.

— ¿Hn? Ah, casi…— contestó colocándose la túnica de su nuevo uniforme de gala, intentando disimular el horrible nudo que había logrado hacer.

— ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por tus ojos verdes juraría que eres el mismo Severus que estudiaba aquí hace más de veinte años…— comentó su interlocutor, acercándose a él para acomodar correctamente aquel nudo— la elegancia es importante, Severus…— sonrió cándidamente, a lo que el joven Snape correspondió con una débil mueca; ese Dumbledore en verdad estaba algo loco…— Y dime, ¿ya pensaste en tu nueva identidad? No hemos podido hablar desde que regresaste…

Se separó de él, dejándolo observarse nuevamente en el espejo para darle la aprobación a su nueva apariencia.

El azabache se giró levemente para observarse desde otro ángulo antes de contestar, sacudiéndose el polvo invisible de una de sus mangas; pareció dudar, pero en realidad ya tenía todo resuelto…

_Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su casa, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego, mientras intentaba leer un libro, pero el hacho de sentir la curiosa mirada de Colagusano (asomando ligeramente la cabeza desde la cocina), sobre su persona, lo incomodaba demasiado. Giró sus orbes color jade para observar al animago de reojo, y al percatarse, éste volvió a esconderse detrás de la pared._

_Snape rodó los ojos y regresó a su lectura, siendo nuevamente interrumpido, ésta vez, por unos golpes en la puerta._

— _¡Colagusano!— llamó fríamente, y el aludido, sin esperar explicaciones, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de calle, dejando pasar a dos siluetas femeninas más que conocidas para ellos._

—_Retírate—. Le ordenó con indiferencia, y el hombre se escabulló por una puerta forrada de libros, cerrándola de golpe._

— _¿Severus? ¿En verdad eres tú?...— inquirió Narcissa Malfoy, acercándose a él sin esperar invitación, algo confundida y contrariada._

— _¿Snape?— oyó la chillona voz de Bellatrix, que se acercaba a él detrás de su hermana— ¡Pero mira nada más! Si te ves como todo un mocoso…— exclamó la bruja en tono mordaz y burlón._

—_Si Bella…lo que digas… ¿y sabes qué? Ahora que soy más joven me doy cuenta de lo vieja que te has puesto… el tiempo no ha sido para nada generoso contigo, querida…— contestó en el mismo tono, haciendo que la bruja borrara la sonrisa burlona que deformaba su adusto rostro - ¿Gustan algo de beber?— ofreció, a lo que ambas mujeres se negaron—. De acuerdo, pero si no les molesta yo si voy a… ¿qué haces, Narcissa?— inquirió de pronto, hundiendo su cuerpo en el sillón al notar como la mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada a sólo milímetros de él, extendiendo las manos hacia sus mejillas._

— _¡Pero si luces de la edad de Draco!— Exclamó la rubia mujer, sonriendo ligeramente, apretando las pálidas mejillas de un desencajado Snape— ¡Es sorprendente! y yo que no le creí a Yaxley cuando se lo contó a Bella…_

—_Si…bueno…— lentamente se liberó de sus delicadas manos, haciéndose a un lado sobre el sillón que ambos ocupaban— que bien que estés aquí, Cissy— comentó, observándola con recelo— me gustaría hablarte justamente sobre tu hijo…_

_Al oírlo, la elegante mujer adquirió un gesto de preocupación en sus finas facciones._

— _¿Qué ocurre Severus? Acaso…— su voz tembló ligeramente— ¿acaso el Seños Tenebroso te ha dicho algo o…?_

—_No es nada de eso, tranquilízate— ordenó, sirviéndose más líquido en su vaso de la botella de whisky de fuego sobre la deslustrada mesilla del centro, reincorporándose en su lugar, mientras Bellatrix tomaba asiento delante de él y Narcissa— Verás…— prosiguió tras otro sorbo de whisky— debido a mi desafortunado…accidente, del cual ya te enteraste, ahora luciré así por tiempo indefinido…— admitió en un gruñido, haciendo que Narcissa se sorprendiera y que Bellatrix lanzara una sonora y fría carcajada, controlándose ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana— Y como se imaginarán— continuó, ignorando a la tosca bruja— no podré permanecer en Hogwarts como el profesor Snape…_

_Narcissa comenzó a hiperventilar, angustiada ante esa confesión, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Severus volvió a hablar:_

—_Es por eso que Dumbledore ha decidido reincorporarme al castillo como…— suspiró, con pesar— como un alumno más— informó sin más preámbulos._

_Otra carcajada de parte de Bellatrix resonó en la pequeña habitación, haciendo que él la fulminara con la mirada, mientras la mujer rubia perdía la mirada en algún lugar de la sala._

— _¡Jah! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!— exclamó Bellatrix— eso quiere decir que ya no le eres de ninguna utilidad al Señor Tenebroso— sonrió triunfante— ¡estás perdido Snape! _

—_Ahí es donde te equivocas, Bella— le contestó en tono calmado y cansado a la vez, masajeándose con suavidad el puente de la nariz— ¿por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de esto?— se lamentó— Dime, ¿en verdad crees que el amo dejará ir al único que puede infiltrarse en Hogwarts? Eso sin mencionar que soy el único que puede acercarse a Dumbledore e infiltrarse en la Orden. ¿Quién se supone que haría ese trabajo si yo no estoy? ¿Tú? ¡Por favor! No seas ridícula…—. Culminó en tono cortante, borrando la sonrisa de triunfo de la mujer, haciéndola torcer la boca en un gesto de disgusto—. Además, no olvides que él espera que sea YO quien al final cumpla la misión de Draco…_

_La mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, la cual le fue devuelta con creces, pero no dijo nada. Estaban en una pareja guerra de miradas cuando de pronto Narcissa volvió a reaccionar._

— _¡Eso es, Severus!— exclamó con una pizca de satisfacción en su pálido rostro, pegando un salto de su asiento, llamando la atención del azabache y su hermana—. ¡Si eres un alumno tendrás más oportunidad de acercarte a Draco! Quiero decir, podrías pasar mucho más tiempo con él y ayudarlo o…_

— _¡CISSY!— reclamó su hermana mayor, observándola como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente indebido— ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Snape sólo le quitará la gloria a tu hijo! ¡Estoy segura de que él querrá quedarse con todo el crédito ante el amo! _

_Snape se llevó una mano a la sien._

—_"ahí está otra vez con lo mismo…"—__pensó con hastío._

— _¡YA CÁLLATE!— Narcissa elevó la voz, volviendo a sorprender a los presentes; era demasiado extraño que una dama como ella perdiera la compostura, y su hermana lo sabía, por lo que no dijo nada, aunque si le dirigió una mirada de reproche._

— _¡Gracias!— Susurró el joven Snape, ganándose otra mirada de odio por parte de Bella— y sí, en efecto Narcissa tiene razón…— concedió con rotundidad— siendo un estudiante podré pasar más tiempo con él… pero hay un problema— la Sra. Malfoy volvió a hacer un mohín de disgusto, invitándolo a continuar— el problema ahora es que, si no voy a ser el profesor Snape, tengo que pensar en otra forma de que Draco confíe en mí… es decir, tú mejor que nadie sabes que él es un chico algo… difícil, y si no confía en personas como Zabini y Nott, que han sido sus amigos de toda la vida, no confiará en un completo desconocido, mucho menos si se trata de algo tan delicado como la misión que el amo le encomendó, ¿cierto? Y decirle la verdad no es una opción…_

_La mujer escuchó sus argumentos en silencio. Era cierto, ganarse la confianza de Draco era algo muy difícil, casi imposible para algunos…_

_Alzó la vista para observar detenidamente al nuevo Severus… era un jovencito realmente guapo, de finas facciones y pálida piel, características muy comunes entre miembros de familias sangre pura como los Black; sus ojos, ahora de un color verde intenso estaban llenos de vida, y eran muy parecidos a los de su cuñado Rodolphus cuando era joven…su cabello, ligeramente largos, que caía prolijamente hacia los lados de su rostro eran de un brillante color negro, como el de Bella, sólo que aun más oscuro…_

_De pronto, abrió los ojos como platos cuando una idea pasó por su mente._

— _¡Lo tengo!— volvió a exclamar, captando todas las miradas nuevamente—. Severus, ¡Draco de seguro confiará en ti si cree que eres parte de la familia!— soltó de pronto. Tanto Bella como Snape la miraron totalmente desencajados, como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias, pero a Narcissa poco le importaba, se trataba de su hijo y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo._

— _¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Cissy?— gritó su hermana, torciendo la boca como si hubiera tragado un remedio asqueroso. Snape permanecía sin alteraciones en su joven y estoico rostro, pero igual de desencajado que la Mortífaga._

— _¡Piénsalo!— insistió la de cabellos rubios, con un dejo de histerismo, pero sin dejar de lado la objetividad de sus palabras—. Draco de seguro te permitirá acercarte a él si… ¡si cree que llevas su misma sangre!— parecía que le costaba horrores controlar su ímpetu, pero aun así luchaba por no perder la calma y que tanto Bellatrix como Snape vieran lo acertada que era esa idea._

—_No dudo que así sea, Cissy— dijo en tono neutral— pero, ¿no crees que tu hijo se tragará el cuento de que soy un pariente salido de la nada, verdad? Además, ¿quien se supone que sería? ¿Un hijo bastardo de Lucius o algo así?— espetó con ironía, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de disgusto— no funcionaría._

— _¡Claro que sí!— se apresuró a asegurar la mujer— ¡lo creerá si le decimos que eres su primo… el hijo de Bella!— soltó sin ningún preámbulo; Snape casi se ahoga con un sorbo de whisky, comenzando a toser mientras se golpeaba el pecho con la mano que no sostenía el vaso con licor, y frente a él Bellatrix se limitó a desencajar la mandíbula, mirando a su hermana como si le causara repulsión._

— _¡NARCISSA! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca o qué?! ¡Por el Señor de las Tinieblas Cissy!, ¡¿acaso oyes la locura que estás diciendo?!— comenzó a reclamar una vez recuperada de la repulsión, parándose de su asiento, siendo imitada por su hermana menor, quien parecía no querer dar lugar a dudas._

—_Pero Bella, ¡oh, querida Bella! ¡Sólo piénsalo!— volvió a acercarse a Snape, tomándolo por sorpresa, sujetándolo por el rostro con sus finos dedos— ¡MÍRALO!— exigió, apretando aún más las mejillas del desconcertado Severus— ¡Por Zalazar, Bella! ¡Míralo bien! Su rostro… ¡no puedes negar que podría pasar fácilmente por un Black! _

—_Bueno…— las rojas e iracundas mejillas de la mayor volvieron a su palidez natural, observando el nuevo rostro de Snape con detenimiento, como lo exigía su hermana, despegando los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por una exaltada Narcissa antes de poder encontrar argumentos._

—_Y… ¡y sus ojos!— insistió Narcissa, casi con histeria, presionando mucho más, si es que eso era posible, las coloradas mejillas de pobre muchacho que aún parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. ¡Obsérvalo bien, hermana! ¡Si hasta parecen una copia de los de Rodolphus a su edad!— por fin soltó a Snape, quien se hundió más en el mullido sillón, respirando profunda y pesadamente— sólo… sólo piénsalo un segundo, ¡es perfecto!— exclamó en tono casi suplicante, como si buscara su aprobación— ¡Draco no desconfiaría de su propia familia! _

_Pareció olvidarse de Snape por unos segundos, quien había logrado calmar su agitada respiración y se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la deslustrada habitación, al parecer, sin intenciones de hacer o decir algo._

— _¡Un hijo mío!— exclamó la morena en un bufido, saliendo de su asombro— ¡Por favor Cissy, eso es ridículo!— recalcó con rabia, que apenas podía contener— además, suponiendo que aceptara ser la…— hizo una mueca de repulsión antes de continuar— madre de "éste"— señaló al joven con el rostro— ¿no crees que tu hijo sospecharía que todo es una burda treta?_

— _¡No si decimos que Lucius y yo lo enviamos a otro país cuando tu marido y tu fueron encarcelados en Azkaban! ¿Qué Augusta no vive en Norteamérica? ¡Es excelente! ¡Un plan brillante, Bella!_

— _¿Y cuando demonios planeaste todo esto?— bufó, cruzándose de brazos, sorprendida por como su hermana calculaba cada detalle, escrutándola con una mirada recelosa, pero suavizando la expresión segundos después— aunque tiene sentido…— aceptó finalmente, de mala manera, haciendo que la mujer rubia sonriera con triunfo— ¿Pero como harás para que Draco no sospeche? Quiero decir, él no es idiota…_

— _¡Yo me encargaré de él!— Contestó enérgicamente, sonriendo al ver que su dura hermana cedía ligeramente, girándose hacia Snape, quien al sentir su mirada se hundió un poco más en el sillón, ajustando el cruce de sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Tú qué crees, Severus?— Preguntó en un hilo de voz, volviendo a sentarse a su lado, haciéndolo correrse lentamente sobre su asiento con recelo—. Es la única forma…_

_No contestó; se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pequeña ventana, escudriñando la calle. Miró su reflejo sobre el sucio vidrio; Cissy tenía razón, podría decirse que era parecido a Lestrange, en especial por sus ojos… todo lo que ella había dicho era elocuente, muy a su pesar, ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo mejor…_

— _¿Severus...?— insistió la mujer con voz temblorosa; Snape volvió a suspirar con hastío sin dejar de observar la desierta calle de la Hilandera._

—_Deberé informárselo al amo…— contestó al fin, con voz neutra— pero NADIE MÁS debe saberlo— sentenció._

_Bellatrix sofocó un grito de rabia; nadie le había preguntado si ella estaba de acurdo, pero su hermana sonrió satisfecha, ignorándola completamente._

— _¡Oh, Severus! ¡Mucha gracias!— exclamó Narcissa, poniéndose de pie y yendo tras él, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo el joven Snape se escabulló nuevamente hacia el centro de la habitación, huyendo de ella sin ningún disimulo; sin embargo, a la mujer pareció no importarle, ya que no cambio su semblante aliviado._

—_No me agradezcas todavía…— le espetó fríamente, sirviéndose un poco de whisky de fuego nuevamente, con una temblorosa mano. Iba a ingerir el líquido cuando el vaso la fue arrebatado de las manos por Bellatrix._

— _¡Que demo…!— comenzó a exclamar, pero la mujer lo acalló con dedo, mientras ella tomaba todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez._

—_Eres muy joven para ingerir whisky de fuego— masculló fríamente, pero con cierto aire divertido ante la mirada asesina de Snape— además…— añadió— yo lo necesito más ahora— informó ahogadamente procediendo a tomar desde la botella con el joven Severus observándola con rabia, y su hermana con diversión y agradecimiento mezclados en sus expresivos ojos azules._

_._

—Será Tom, Thomas, en realidad, Thomas Lestrange, hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, criado por mi tía abuela Augusta en Massachusetts; asistí a la Academia Mágica de Ipswich hasta el año pasado y éste año mi madre ha decidido traerme de regreso para participar activamente en la guerra— suspiró profundamente, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más difícil del mundo— o más o menos eso…

— ¿Hijo de los Lestrange?— preguntó ligeramente sorprendido; aunque había barajado ésa posibilidad, aun así, la veía muy remota, además, le preocupaba que siendo hijo de dos Mortífagos prófugos Severus, o Tom no consiguiera nuevos amigos…

—Sé lo que piensas Albus, pero todo fue planeado por Narcissa— le informó con total serenidad.

—Entiendo, Severus… pero, ¿no crees que los demás estudiantes podrían sentirse algo… incómodos con tu nueva identidad? En especial el señor Longbottom y Harry…

—Lo sé, pero ellos no son importantes, Albus— sentenció sin emoción alguna en la voz—. Por cierto, ¿alguien más sabe acerca de…?

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes. Nadie más que Poppy y yo sabemos tu secreto; ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden, como lo pediste— informó con una sonrisa— todos creen que estas en una peligrosa y larga misión, ayudándome.

—Hmp, supongo que ninguno extrañará mi presencia…— murmuró indiferente, recordando algo— casi lo olvidaba, señor, ¿quién será mi reemplazo?

— ¡Pero mira la hora Sev… perdón, señor Lestrange!— Exclamó, observando el reloj detrás de ellos— los demás alumnos ya deben estar en el Gran Salón, será mejor llevarte con Minerva para la selección…— dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema; Snape lo notó enseguida, pero decidió dejárselo pasar por esa vez.

— ¿Estás listo?— volvió a preguntar abriendo la pesada puerta, al notar que él no se movía.

—Sí…— musitó débilmente, inhalando oxigeno. Aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera bajo un Cruciatus, estaba asustado, ligeramente, pero asustado al fin…

—Severus…— el mayor se detuvo en el umbral, hablando con una calma que a él le pareció tortuosa. El anciano lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a él posando su mano sana en su hombro derecho, en un gesto paternal— Si esto es muy difícil para ti… si estoy presionándote en alguna forma, puedes decírmelo y acabaremos con todo esto ahora mismo…

Él lo oyó y por un momento se vio tentado de aceptar su propuesta, pero el Juramento estaba de por medio… además ya estaba allí, a sólo minutos de poner en acción el plan… y él no era ningún cobarde.

—Albus, señor…— pronunció con suavidad, intentando sonreír para tranquilizar al director—durante años estuve infiltrado entre personas mucho peores que una simple bola de mocosos… me enfrenté cara a cara con Voldemort y salí bien librado… esto no será ningún problema para mi…— informó, intentando lucir sereno.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente—. Su implacabilidad no dejaba lugar a dudas.

El anciano sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de guiarlo a la salida.

— ¡Entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos, mi querido amigo!— exclamó, saliendo del que durante años fuese el despacho del ex profesor, detrás de él.

—Mmm…es tarde ya…— murmuró con pesar, ojeando su reloj de bolsillo— Señor Lestrange, ¿le importaría si nos aparecemos en las puertas del Gran Salón?— preguntó con aire risueño.

—Claro que no, profesor…— contestó de la misma forma, y tras ondear su túnica negra, desapareció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen… ¡en especial a quienes dejan sus rr!**

**Normalmente tengo la regla de no subir capítulos si el fic no tiene comentarios, ¡así que mientras sigan haciéndome saber que les gusta mi historia seguiremos leyéndonos! =)**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. La farsa comienza

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**La farsa comienza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Muy bien, niños!— la estridente voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó por los vacíos corredores del castillo— ahora quiero que… ¡USTEDES, YA BASTA!— regañó a un pequeño grupo de revoltosos, lanzándoles una severa mirada y haciéndolos callar en el acto—. Quiero que formen una fila detrás de mí, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Su voz era tan autoritaria que los niños obedecieron al instante, formando una larga fila detrás de la profesora, frente a las grades puertas del Gran Salón.

Un ligero "Puff" se oyó a lo lejos y McGonagall volteó, al igual que varios nuevos alumnos, para ver con más atención a Albus Dumbledore, quien se acercaba a ellos luciendo sus típicos anteojos con forma de medialuna y una cálida y gentil sonrisa en el rostro, pero la mujer desvió la mirada del viejo director para concentrarse en el jovencito que lo acompañaba, caminando de brazos cruzados detrás de él.

Era un niño de unos 15 o 16 años de edad, aunque, por lo que el director le había comentado, debería tener 16; alto, moreno y de nívea piel. Dos esmeraldas resaltaban en su pálido y delicado rostro y pequeños mechones rebeldes de cabello negro caían ordenadamente por su frente, dándole un aspecto atractivo y misterioso a la vez, mientras se acercaba hacia el grupo con los brazos cruzados y paso seguro. El jovencito tenía gran porte, elegante y algo presuntuoso, pero eso no le restaba belleza; era un muchachito realmente guapo, y muchas de las niñas que estaban allí también parecieron notarlo, suspirando y comenzando a conversar entre ellas.

— ¡Silencio!— exclamó la mujer cuando los murmullos aumentaron de volumen y todos volvieron a obedecer.

— ¡Buenas noches, Minerva!— saludó el anciano, con una sonrisa mientras su blanca y larga barba resplandecía con un brillo plateado bajo la luz de las antorchas.

—Llegas tarde, Albus…— dijo enfrentándolos y torciendo la boca en un gesto desaprobatorio— ¿es él?— Inquirió, enarcando una ceja detrás de sus gruesos lentes, observando sin disimulo al joven Severus, sin saber de quién se trataba realmente.

Snape sentía la curiosa mirada de McGonagall, al igual que las de varias molestas chiquillas sobre él. Oyó unas risillas y observó de reojo a un grupo de niñas que al notar su mirada se sonrojaron tontamente.

—"¡_Ay no, por favor!"—_ pensó, rodando los ojos y volviendo la vista al frente.

—Minerva…— la jocosa voz del director volvió a oírse— él es el señor Tom Lestrange— indicó, posando su mano sana sobre el hombro derecho de Severus—. Señor Lestrange, ella es la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y será su profesora de Transformaciones…—informó, siempre con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer, Señor Lestrange…— dijo la mujer en tono cordial— espero que me honre con su presencia en mi casa…

—Lo mismo digo…— declaró indiferente; varias niñas volvieron a suspirar por su actitud.

— ¡Bien, bien! Ahora que las presentaciones fueron hechas, si me disculpan, debo ir a dar un discurso… y el reloj no está a mi favor…— informó alegremente, sacando el dorado reloj de bolsillo de su túnica violeta— ¡buena suerte en la Selección, niños!, Tom…— se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

—De acuerdo señor Lestrange, póngase en la fila—. Ordenó su ex colega, a lo que él obedeció.

Pasados unos minutos las enormes puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par y la profesora guió al grupo dentro. Snape pudo ver como muchos de los niños que estaban con él observaban el lugar totalmente sorprendidos y maravillados; se oían muchas exclamaciones y varios grititos de sorpresa… las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de alumnos, como todos los años, pero no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa escena. Rápidamente llevó sus ojos verdes hacia la mesa de profesores, liderada como todos los años por Dumbledore, y casi compulsivamente buscó con la mirada quien ocupaba la silla del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero se decepcionó al ver el lugar vacío.

El coro de la escuela comenzó a sonar, presentando a cada una de las casa poco después de que McGonagall los detuviera y comenzara a explicar cómo sería la selección.

—Este año tendremos el honor de recibir a un nuevo estudiante que llega desde la Academia Mágica de Ipswich— anunció Dumbledore desde la elevada tarima, una vez finalizada la canción y tras los saludos pertinentes— él se unirá al sexto año, por lo que también participará de la selección…— comenzaron a oírse los murmullos generales de todos los alumnos e inevitablemente todos, incluso los profesores, dirigieron sus ojos hacia él, ya que era el que más resaltaba entre tantos niños pequeños de primero… y otra vez no pudo evitar el calor apoderándose de sus mejilla.

— ¡Cuando oigan sus nombres pasen al frente!— ordenó la jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, desenrollando el pergamino que llevaba en las manos— ¡Ashwood, Liam!— un niño de cabellos rubios avanzó tímidamente hacia el taburete y la profesora le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!— gritó el viejo sombrero, sobresaltando a varios de los recién llegados, mientras los de la mesa de las águilas estallaban en aplausos.

Los nombres siguieron pasando hasta que al fin llegó su turno…

— ¡Lestrange, Thomas!— llamó, y Severus se adelantó a los demás.

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en el recinto y el ex profesor pudo sentir cientos de miradas clavadas nuevamente sobre su persona.

Un vacío en el estómago lo invadió de pronto, aun así siguió con paso firme y decidido hasta el taburete, sentándose sobre él con suma elegancia, tanta como los nervios que comenzaban a hacerse presente se lo permitieron.

—Así que Lestrange, eh…— exclamó el sombrero— que curioso… veo una gran astucia y un futuro glorioso que te aguardaría en Slytherin…— Snape suspiró con algo de alivio— sin embargo, también hay en ti una magnifica e incomparable inteligencia… propia de todo un Ravenclaw…— ante esas palabras el joven comenzó a tensarse y a apretar las manos sobre el asiento en el que se encontraba. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo ese estúpido gorro?!—mmm… ¿qué es esto? Una gran humildad, propia de un Hufflepuff y… ¡oh! ¿Qué? La valentía y la Lealtad de un verdadero Gryffindor…— al oír esa última parte palideció al instante, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—mmm… una decisión difícil, muy difícil… algo así jamás había pasado…

_— ¡¿QUEEE?_!— Pensó, conteniendo sus incipientes ganas de salir corriendo. Quiso gritar y quemar ese ridículo sombrero. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de un verdadero Gryffindor? Aquel asunto no le gustaba, pero para nada.

—Quiero ir a Slytherin…— susurró casi sin poder creer que tuviera que hacer eso.

— ¿Huh? ¿Slytherin? Bueno… sin duda en esa casa sabrán explotar al máximo todo tu potencial… pero yo creo que la casa Gryf…

— ¡Yo-quiero-ir-a-Slytherin!— repitió entre dientes antes de volver a oír aquella palabra y siquiera contemplar la remota posibilidad de que eso sucediera, intentando no perder la calma, aunque comenzaba a asustarle que el Sombrero Seleccionador hablara en serio…

—Hmp…si eso es lo que deseas… algo me dice que sabes lo que haces, jovencito. Pero no olvides las cualidades que antes te mencioné, y buena suerte en… ¡SLYTHERIN!— gritó al fin y la mesa de ésa casa estalló en aplausos.

El joven Snape se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su nueva mesa, sintiendo como el enorme peso caía de sus hombros y recuperando su despreocupado y frío semblante habitual antes de tomar asiento en el lugar justo frente a Draco Malfoy, entre Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—Así que… tú eres el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, Bellatrix, ¿eh?— el joven Malfoy rompió el silencio que se había formado desde que la nueva serpiente había llegado junto a ellos, con voz neutral e indiferente, sin embargo, con una pizca de curiosidad en ella.

Severus suspiró cerrando los ojos por una milésima de segundo; ya era el momento de comenzar la farsa…

—Sí…y tú, entonces, debes ser Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto?— más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. El chico rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia; le gustaba que los demás supieran su nombre.

Posó sus ojos esmeraldas en el menor de los Malfoy para observarlo atentamente, se veía mucho más delgado y enfermizo que la última vez que lo había visto, el año anterior, pero aun así no perdía sus aires de superioridad ni su forma de hablar, arrastrando cada palabra.

—Estuve buscándote en el tren…— comentó el de cabellos rubios, aunque Snape pudo deducir que mentía como un bellaco—. Pero no sabía cómo era tu rostro. Mi madre no tenía fotografías…

—Es que llegué directamente de Boston y no pude pasar a ver a tía Narcissa…— informó secamente, sin ningún tipo de alteración en su voz indiferente.

— ¡Oigan, esperen! ¿Cómo que hijo de Bellatrix? ¿Bellatrix Lestrange?— inquirió Pansy Parkinson, entrando en la conversación; tanto ella como el resto de los jóvenes Slytherins se preguntaban lo mismo; para nadie era un misterio que Bellatrix Lestrange era una de las más crueles y fieles seguidoras de Voldemort, una asesina a sangre fría, en especial aquellos que eran hijos o tenían alguna relación con Mortífagos, por eso, todos estaban al tanto de que la mujer no tenía hijos, o al menos, eso creían…

—Así es…— respondió tranquilamente, intentando mantener la impasibilidad— soy hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

— ¿Y por qué no sabíamos nada de ti? Es decir, mis padres jamás me comentaron que Bella…— continuó la muchacha, antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente.

—Porque mis padres lo enviaron a Norteamérica cuando los suyos fueron atrapados y encerrados en Azkaban— contestó sin delicadeza el rubio en su lugar en tono arrogante, dándose importancia ante sus amigos por tener información desconocida para ellos.

—Así es…— contestó aseguró él, entre dientes; sabía que lo interrogarían, así que al mal paso darle prisa: — mi tía Augusta Lestrange fue quien me crió desde entonces… ya saben, mi familia— lucho por no hacer una muesca de asco— no quería que creciera bajo la sombra de lo que mis padres fueron en cuanto el Señor Tenebroso cayó…— lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Mi madre me dijo que vendrías…— comentó Draco con desinterés, peinando arrogantemente su cabello hacia atrás— al principio no le creí, hasta me pareció una ridiculez, un burdo engaño…pero ahora que te veo el parecido es innegable…— aceptó al fin.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto; ¡¿él, parecido a ésa loca?! Eso si le revolvía las entrañas…

—Entonces… ¿tu nombre es Thomas, cierto?— volvió a hablar el rubio, y el joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero todos me llaman Tom…— anunció de mala gana; dudaba que esos mocosos conocieran el verdadero significado de ese nombre, pero por si las dudas…

—Bueno, Tom… como ya sabes, yo soy Draco Malfoy— se presentó formalmente— el que está a tu derecha es Blaise, Blaise Zabini— señaló al chico de color y pómulos marcados que movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo— Theodore Nott…— el castaño a su izquierda imitó el gesto de Zabini— Crabbe y Goyle…— los guardaespaldas de Draco sólo lo observaron con una mezcla de miedo e intriga en la mirada.

—Y yo soy Pansy Parkinson…— se presentó la morena ojiceleste desde el otro lado de la mesa, pegada al brazo del chico rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa algo… ¿seductora?

No podía ser… esperaba estar equivocado.

—Y dinos Tom, ¿qué tal tu otra escuela?— preguntó Zabini sin interés aparente.

—Estaba…bien, supongo— sintió las curiosas miradas de la pandilla de Draco sobre su persona, como si no estuvieran conformes con esa respuesta— sólo que en Ipswich no nos dividían por casas y no había tantos alumnos… además— añadió, dando una improvisada mirada a su alrededor mientras buscaba en su repertorio la mejor cara de desprecio— en Ipswich sólo los hijos de magos pueden aprender magia… aunque mi madre ya me había advertido que en Gran Bretaña hasta los sangres sucia pueden entrar a nuestro mundo… que desagradable…— murmuro; no se sentía del todo cómodo, pero debía hacer esa clase de comentarios para "encajar" de la mejor manera en la pandilla de Draco, como debía hacer en sus tiempos.

—Lo sé, primo, lo sé…— Snape se sorprendió ante la familiaridad con la que le habló Draco, pero no dijo nada, eso era bueno—. Y supongo que también habrás oído hablar del gran niño-que-sobrevivió, ¿verdad?— pronuncio cada silaba con marcada ironía y sobreactuada repugnancia.

—Supones bien…— contestó cortante— y no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por conocer al "salvador de mundo mágico" en persona…— sentenció también con ironía y algo de malicia natural en su voz, cosa que hizo sonreír a su ahora "primo".

—Por cierto, ¿notaron que cara-rajada no está con sus impresentables amigos?— Theo Nott dejó oír su voz por primera vez, y como si hubiera oído que lo nombraban, Harry Potter hizo su aparición en la entrada del Gran Salón, con la cara cubierta de sangre, acaparando toda la atención mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde sus amigos lo aguardaban.

Draco hizo una mueca de incredulidad, como si no esperara verlo allí, que enseguida cambio por otra de burla.

— ¡Y San Potty ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!— exclamó teatralmente, con elaborado sarcasmo, a lo que sus compañeros rieron.

— ¿Acaso eso es sangre?— murmuró Pansy, observando al recién llegado con desinterés y Draco soltó una carcajada, haciendo que todos volvieran a verlo.

—Digamos que… San Potter quiso jugar a los detectives, así que tuve que ponerlo en su lugar…— informó haciendo el ademán de golpear a alguien en la nariz— ése, mi querido Tom, es el…"maravilloso y aseado" niño-que-sobrevivió-de-pura-suerte…

Snape se giró para fingir observar Potter con interés, pero al hacerlo vio como ese inepto de Weasley le susurraba algo al oído y ambos miraban hacia él, entre todos los Slytherins, con una mezcla de confusión, enojo y sorpresa en la mirada, lo que el ex profesor de pociones respondió con una mueca arrogante, mientras sus compañeros seguían riendo.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!— la voz de Dumbledore volvió a oírse, acallando los cotilleos de los alumnos— y sean bienvenidos a otro año escolar en Hogwarts…— hizo una breve pausa, dejando que los aplausos cesaran— bien, éste año tendremos algunos cambios en el cuerpo docente del colegio, para empezar, permítanme presentarles al profesor Horace Slughorn— un hombre mayor, bajito, de cabello blanco y abultada barriga se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña y grácil reverencia— quien se hará cargo de las clases de pociones y será el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin hasta que el profesor Severus Snape pueda reincorporarse a su puesto…— y ahora sí que los murmullos aumentaron al instante, apoderándose de todo el lugar, algunos alumnos vitoreaban en voz baja, otros (en realidad, sólo los Slytherins) se preguntaban incrédulos en donde estaría el jefe de su casa.

— ¡GENIAL! ¡Al fin nos libramos de ese demente de Snape!— oyó decir a alguien e la mesa de los leones, cruzándose de brazos para no tentarse y buscar al idiota para darle su merecido.

— Imbéciles…— gruñó en voz baja mientras una vena amenazaba con explotar en su pálida frente.

La noticia había causado realmente gran conmoción entre los alumnos.

— Por otro lado…— volvió a hablar el director, pidiendo silencio con las manos— démosle también una cordial y amistosa bienvenida a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Nymphadora Tonks.

—"¡_QUE DEMONIOS!"—_ Severus golpeó la mesa con indignación, mientras la joven mujer, de la cual él recién se percataba que estaba allí, se puso de pie saludando a los presentes con una mano, mientras su cabello se transformaba de un color violeta a uno rosa chicle.

El moreno suspiró volviendo a cruzar los brazos, sin importarle que sus compañeros lo observaran desconcertados por su arrebato de hacia unos momentos.

—"_No puedo creer que Dumbledore no haya conseguido un mejor reemplazo que esa loca…"—_ pensó, poniéndose rojo de la ira, mientras oía los vitorees de la mesa Gryffindor.

—Creo que ese viejo chiflado ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza…— siseó Malfoy suavemente— ¿en donde estará el profesor Snape?— sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros.

—Debiste conocer al profesor Snape, Tom…— dijo Pansy con voz chillona— Sólo espero que el nuevo profesor sepa poner en su sitio a los mugrosos leones…— todos rieron, incluido el joven Snape.

See… molestar Griffindors definitivamente era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

— Y dinos Lestrange…— musitó Zabini, sirviéndose una pierna de pavo en cuanto la comida apareció frente a ellos, llamando la atención del ojiverde— tus padres son muy buscados en estos días… ¿acaso tu sabes en donde se esconden?— preguntó en tono mordaz, mientras llevaba elegantemente una copa de jugo a sus labios, observándolo expectante.

— Claro que lo sé… ¿Zabini, cierto?— contestó en el mismo tono, imitando las acciones del moreno—. Pero eso es algo… que no discutiré contigo…— informó secamente, frunciendo el ceño— ¿acaso eres del Ministerio o qué? No creerías que respondería una pregunta tan idiota, ¿o sí? No me subestimes…— advirtió tajante, sacándole una mueca de rabia a Blaise y otra carcajada al rubio Malfoy.

— ¡Bien hecho, Tom! Jajaja, mira que cerrarle la boca así a Zabini…— ahora los demás volvieron a reír.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy!— gruñó el chico de color, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Draco.

— Ya chicos, no peleen…— dijo Pansy entre risas.

— ¡Tú no te metas Parkinson!— rezongó el chico rubio.

— ¡Sí, cállate!— secundó Blaise, en el mismo tono.

— ¡Cállense todos!— la fría y autoritaria voz de Tom los hizo callar de inmediato. No estaba dispuesto a soportar sus gritos mucho más; después de lograr su cometido, se dedicó a seguir saboreando su postre con total calma, mientras todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— Por cierto Nott…— Draco fue el primero en volver a hablar— ¿conseguiste el libro que te pedí…?

.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro, Ron?

— ¡Ya te dije que sí, Harry! Si no me crees a mí, Hermione puede confirmártelo, ¿no es así, Herms?-

Harry volteó hacia su amiga.

— No hay dudas Harry. Ése chico es un Lestrange, Thomas Lestrange…

— ¿Thomas…? ¡TOM!— Gritó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con sus manos— ¡entonces ese Lestrange debe ser hijo de aquella maldita de Bellatrix!— concluyó, perdiendo el control por unos segundos.

— ¡Harry!— le gritó su amiga a modo de reproche, señalando con la cabeza a Neville Longbottom, quien estaba unos lugares más a su derecha con la mirada baja, haciendo que el moreno se calmara y volviera a tomar asiento.

— Es que es demasiada casualidad…— susurró bajito, para que sólo sus amigos lo oyeran— piénsenlo sólo un segundo: Tom, al igual que Voldemort… sólo la maniática de Bellatrix llamaría así a su hijo, que sale de quien sabe donde justo en el momento en que Malfoy se une a los Mort…

— Ipswich—. Lo cortó su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué?

— Dumbledore dijo que venía de la Academia Mágica de Ipswich, en…

— ¡Eso no importa Hermione!— volvió a exaltarse— ¡¿que no lo ven?! ¿Por qué llega aquí?, ¡¿por qué ahora?! ¡Es más que sabido que Malfoy es un Mortífago y apuesto lo que sea a que planea algo!

La chica suspiró con resignación, llevándose una mano a la sien mientras el pelirrojo engullía literalmente un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

— Harry… ya te he dicho que es imposible que Malfoy sea un Mortífago… y en caso de que lo fuera, no crees que pediría la ayuda de… no sé… alguien con más… ¿experiencia? Quiero decir, ambos tienen sólo 16 años y…

— ¡¿Y que con eso?! Hasta donde yo sé ese Lestrange podría haber sido entrenado por Bellatrix, o ser otro Mortífago que ingiere la poción multijugos o…o…— se exaltaba cada vez más; Hermione sólo rodó los ojos para luego ponerse de pie— ¿huh? ¿Adónde vas, Hermione?

— Debo guiar a los de primero, ¿lo recuerdas? Ven Ron— jaló a su amigo del cuello de la túnica, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y dejar de lado el trozo de tarta que estaba a punto de tragar— te veremos luego— musitó, ligeramente malhumorada por la intransigencia de Harry, disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar para cumplir con sus funciones de prefecta.

— ¡Adiof Haffy!— Ron se despidió con una mano mientras era arrastrado por su amiga de castaña y alborotada melena.

.

.

.

Draco y Pansy se pusieron de pie para ir a cumplir con sus deberes de prefectos; el joven Malfoy al principio se mostraba renuente a ir, pero la charla con su "primo" lo había puesto de buen humor y ahora tenía ganas de molestar a algunos mocosos…

— Oye Tom, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?— Propuso la morena en tono seductor, aferrándose al brazo de Snape con total confianza; él la contempló totalmente horrorizado durante unos segundos antes de zafarse bruscamente de su agarre, dejándola algo confundida— digo… como eres nuevo… yo… es decir, para que conozcas el colegio y el camino a las mazmorras…— aclaró sonriendo bobamente ante la reacción del chico. Si bien Pansy Parkinson tenía su orgullo (y vaya que lo tenía) no podía mandarlo al diablo por tremendo desplante, después de todo, ése chico era realmente apuesto, y su aire oscuro y misterioso solo lo hacía mucho más atractivo… aunque no tanto como Draco, claro, pero si lograba seducirlo sin duda se convertiría en la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Sólo bastaba con ver todas las miradas que el moreno atraía, y sólo era su primer día. Además…Draco estaba muy raro desde las vacaciones…y Tom podría ser el indicado para reemplazarlo.

— No te preocupes, Zabini y Nott me enseñaran el camino— anunció, indiferente, sin lograr que la joven borrara su boba sonrisita.

— De acuerdo… pero YO te daré un recorrido personal por el castillo… y NO acepto un no como respuesta— exclamó, guiñando un ojo en complicidad, haciendo que un tic nervioso amenazara con apoderarse del ojo izquierda de Severus, volteando mientras hondeaba exageradamente su larga cabellera negra esparciendo una suave fragancia a rosas por el aire para marcharse de allí antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar.

—"¡¿_Qué diablos le pasa a ésa chica?!"—_ pensó el joven Snape, dejando escapar un sonoro bufido.

— Cuidado Lestrange— advirtió Zabini, haciendo que lo observara de reojo— al parecer Pansy te encuentra… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Apetecible?— dijo con sorna— pero en serio, debes cuidarte de ella…

— Hmp, cállate Zabini— masculló entre dientes, comenzando a caminar con los brazos cruzados, para luego detenerse a medio camino ya que se suponía que él no conocía el castillo— ¿Y van a indicarme el camino o tendré que lanzarles un Imperius para que lo hagan?— amenazó, enfrentando a sus, ahora, "amigos".

Blaise sonrió satisfecho mientras Theo se levantaba lentamente de su lugar, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

Snape aun podía sentir las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre su persona, algunas seguían siendo de confusión, otras de miedo y muchas de… ¿admiración?

— Malditos pubertos— masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Gran Salón siendo escoltado por el castaño y el moreno, además de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes al parecer y debido a la ausencia del chico rubio se habían convertido en sus guardaespaldas.

Severus intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido mientas caminaba; pensaba en lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho, en su ingreso al grupo de Draco, en su reemplazo como profesor… todo era demasiado para procesarlo de inmediato… de pronto chocó con algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo, si Goyle no lo hubiera sujetado a tiempo por debajo de los hombros; sin embargo la otra persona no corrió la misma suerte y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡Ya, suéltame!— ordenó el joven Snape a Gregory Goyle, reincorporándose y arreglando su túnica de un tirón.

— Vaya, vaya… parece que los anteojos no te funcionan bien, Potter…— siseó Zabini con sorna y fue en ese momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que había sido arrollado nada más y nada menos que por Harry Potter.

El Gryffindor inmediatamente se puso de pie de un salto, totalmente sonrojado, y se acomodó los lentes con una mano. Observó a la causa de su tropiezo, ignorando los dichos del chico de color, viendo al joven Lestrange parada frente a él con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro, como todo un Slytherin; y al verlo Harry no pudo evitar recordarla a ella, a Bellatrix, la asesina de Sirius… no podía equivocarse, ese chico tenía ser su hijo.

— ¿Que tanto ves, Potter? ¿Acaso hay algo que te guste?— volvió a burlarse el joven Zabini, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes, con excepción de Tom.

— Cierra la boca, Zabini—. Fue lo único que dijo el león, con marcada rabia en su voz.

— ¡Uuuuy!— exclamó el otro, haciendo un nuevo gesto de burla— ¡San Potter se siente muy valiente el día de hoy, ¿no?!— dijo rodeando a Harry (que sólo permanecía observando fijamente al chico nuevo) con su caminata; la despreocupada mirada de Snape sólo aumentaba su ira.

— Ya deja de perder el tiempo, Zabini— dijo al fin Tom, reanudando la marcha, ignorando completamente las miradas de Harry al pasar por su lado—. Vámonos— Ordenó con voz firme para que sus compañeros comenzaran a seguirlo; Blaise le dedicó una última mirada burlona al Gryffindor antes de reanudar su marcha.

— ¿Eres tan cobarde qué prefieres huir de mi como lo hicieron tus repugnantes padres?— soltó el león de pronto, mientras apretaba los puños. Severus se detuvo en seco, temblando ligeramente de rabia.

No dejaría que ese estúpido insolente ni NADIE le dijera cobarde, como solía hacer su nefasto padre.

— Vaya, Potter…— pronunció tranquilamente, sin darse la vuelta—. Te crees muy valiente para ser alguien con los días contados…—. Los colores se le subieron a Harry, producto de la ira.

— ¿Sí?— dijo desafiante— ¿Y quién va a matarme?, ¿tú? ¡¿O tu asquerosa madre Mortífaga?!— ante lo último varios alumnos detuvieron su marcha observar la contienda; Blaise y Theo abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos con furia mientras que Crabbe y Goyle ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, haciendo una mueca de susto.

Severus cerró los puños y no pudo evitar temblar otra vez. No quería decir más, pero ése Potter en verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas y le era imposible permanecer impasible ante él, mucho más ahora que el imbécil había perdido el poco respeto que le tenía como profesor. Volteó mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas (una que ni siquiera sabía que poseía), provocando varios suspiros entre las féminas. Se acercó sigilosamente al ahora paralizado Harry y acercando su pálido rostro a su oído dijo en voz baja:

— Descuida Potter…ni me madre ni yo pensamos quitarle ese placer al Señor Tenebroso…— y dicho esto borró su sonrisa, volviendo a su estoico semblante, se alejó de él volteando y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Harry solo se quedó allí parado, con la mente trabajándole a toda velocidad. Aquellas palabras realmente lo habían desencajado, y hasta sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, pero no le dio importancia, lo importante ahora era que el propio Lestrange había confirmado sus dudas.

.

.

— ¡Eres un presumido Lestrange!— Exclamó Blaise entre risas mientras "guiaba" a Tom por las mazmorras — ¡¿vieron la cara de Potter?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo creí que hasta se hizo en los pantalones!- volvió a reír— ¡definitivamente pusiste al cara-rajada en su lugar!

— Ya basta, Blaise— dijo Theo calmadamente— y tú— ahora se dirigió a Tom— no deberías nombrar al Señor Tenebroso aquí, mucho menos delante de Potter— Snape lo observó por el rabillo del ojo— no olviden— añadió el castaño— que nos mantienen vigilados gracias a nuestros padres…— culminó con hastío.

— Querrás decir gracias a TU padre y al de Draco, mi querido Theo— comentó mordaz, ganándose una furibunda mirada del ojimiel.

— No quieras pasarte de listo, Zabini— amenazó con voz impasible, volviendo a su expresión seria de siempre. El moreno lanzó un bufido como respuesta y todos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— Basilisco— susurró Nott, adelantándose a sus compañeros; la pared se hizo a un lado abriéndoles paso para que pudieran ingresar al lugar.

— ¡Vaya! Si que se tardaron…— oyeron a Draco Malfoy, quien los esperaba con una expresión de aburrimiento, recostado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, reincorporándose sobre el asiento al verlos entrar, dejando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, adquiriendo una arrogante posición— ¿qué tal el paseo, Tom?— preguntó con tranquilidad, aunque por el tono de su voz el muchacho se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la respuesta.

— Demasiado largo—. Gruñó éste, cruzándose de brazos; Draco sólo esbozo una ligera sonrisita socarrona.

Blaise Zabini le contó a Draco del cruce que habían tenido hacia solo unos minutos con el insufrible niño-que-sobrevivió mientras Severus permanecía serio y con la vista baja, recargado sobre una de las frías paredes de piedra en un rincón, respondiendo las preguntas que ocasionalmente le lanzaban con monosílabos, hasta que Draco anunció que estaba cansado y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Había sido un día demasiado largo y extraño; aun no podía creer que todo eso fuese real. Tenía mucho en que pensar esa noche, sin contar el hecho de que al día siguiente debía volver a la escuela…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin cap. 4.**

**¡Al fin acabé! _**

**En respuesta a sus dudas…claro que las jóvenes alumnas de Hogwarts no pasaran inadvertidas por el nuevo Sev, al menos más adelante en la historia…y me atrevería a incluir una cabellera pelirroja a su repertorio amoroso...**

**Sólo es una opción ;)**

**Perdón por el retraso pero la universidad no me da respiro -_- aunque siempre llevo mi cuaderno de fics por si se me ocurre algo en medio de una clase XDD**

**¡Gracias por leer y pronto el capítulo V!**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte. H.S.**


	5. La nueva profesora

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V **

**La nueva profesora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Y ahora, ¡¿qué me dicen?!— demandó saber el moreno luego de relatarles a sus amigos lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya que no había tenido tiempo de contárselos aun.

—Harry… ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que Lestrange solo quiso alardear con sus nuevos amigos? Al igual que siempre lo hace Malfoy…después de todo, si son familia…—

—¡NO SÓLO ESTABA ALARDEANDO, HERMIONE! — Exclamó totalmente exaltado — ¿Tú qué crees, Ron? — interrogó a su amigo en busca de apoyo.

—Pues…yo también creo que solo estaba presumiendo contigo…ya sabes, es el chico nuevo y de seguro solo quería hacerse el interesante…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡PODRÍAN AL MENOS FINGIR QUE ESTÁN DE MI LADO! — soltó irritado al no hallar el apoyo esperado.

— ¡Ay Harry!… ¿no crees que tal vez estas algo…— analizó muy bien que palabras usar antes de continuar, pero con su amigo lo mejor era ser directos — paranoico con todo éste asunto? — inquirió algo dudosa.

— ¿PARANOICO? ¡PARANOICO! ¿ De veras oyes lo que estás diciendo Hermione? —

—Bueno ya, ya…— susurró encogiéndose de hombros al igual que Ron.

—¡Ahí está, mira, mira! —

Los tres amigos voltearon al oír la chillona voz de Lavander Brown hablándole a su mejor amiga, Parvati Patil.

En las puertas del Gran Salón hallaron a una comitiva de Slytherin caminar con paso elegante hacia el interior, encabezados por Lestrange y Pansy aferrada al brazo de este, sonriendo bobamente.

— ¡Es taaan lindo! — suspiró Parvati mientras su amiga asentía con expresión tonta.

El "trío dorado" desvió la mirada, pero antes de hacerlo Harry notó que Malfoy no estaba entre ellos…

.

.

.

— ¡Todos nos están viendo! — exclamó una emocionada Pansy mientras tomaba asiento junto al ojiverde a quien hasta hacia solo unos momentos había estado sujeta.

—…

Snape fue incapaz de hacer o decir nada; aquella chica se había pegado a él desde que habían abandonado las mazmorras como una maldita garrapata, y pese a todos sus intentos por apartarla, intentando (muy a su pesar) no hechizarla ni usar la fuerza, no había logrado apartarla…

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Draco? — preguntó Daphne Greengrass acomodándose junto a su hermana Astoria, a solo unos lugares de ellos.

—Tom es su nuevo compañero de cuarto — dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia el moreno.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió enarcando una ceja con molestia — solo soy su compañero, no su maldita niñera — siseó llevándose una taza de porcelana con té a los labios, dando a entender por lo serio de su voz que no diría nada más.

Tenía más que presente que estaba en Hogwarts exclusivamente para vigilar al joven Malfoy, pero ésa mañana no se sentía del todo bien; su estómago estaba revuelto y la cabeza le dolía como si alguien estuviera lanzándole un maleficio Cruciatus a ésa zona. Por eso había decido pasar por alto el extraño comportamiento de Draco, al menos, por esa mañana.

—Y… ¿qué haremos hoy? — preguntó Blaise haciendo una breve pausa en su desayuno, alzando la vista hacia sus pares.

—Debemos esperar nuestros horarios…— le recordó Nott con voz indiferente.

—Cierto. Estuve pensando y me inscribiré en Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa…—

Pero Severus no pudo seguir fingiendo que lo oía. De pronto sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado y sus párpados cerrarse.

— ¡TOM! — fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro y la oscuridad lo rodeara por completo…

.

.

Abrió los párpados pesadamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar; todo aquello era como un deja vu. La cabeza aun le dolía y se sentía algo mareado.

—Qué bueno que despiertas Tom…— oyó una calmada y alegre voz a su lado.

— ¿Albus? — Se sentó lentamente sobre la camilla, dirigiendo sus orbes esmeraldas hacia el viejo director — ¿dónde estoy..? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —

—Esto está volviéndose una costumbre, ¿no crees? — Dumbledore sonrió, ignorando las preguntas anteriores — ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

— ¿huh? Oh, me duele la cabeza y…— se llevó una mano a la zona afectada dándose cuenta de que estaba vendada — ¿Qué me pasó? — ahora si comenzaba a inquietarse, aunque pudo deducir que se encontraba en la enfermería…una vez más…

—Tranquilo Tom, tranquilo…— habló pausadamente — solo te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza al caer…— informó con calma.

Snape bajó los pies de la cama poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo estar en la mesa desayunando…— adquirió un gesto pensativo — y luego todo se vuelve negro…— balbuceó.

Dumbledore suspiró cansino, mostrando una de sus clásicas sonrisas afables, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano marchita.

—Tom…¿sabes cuál fue la causa de tu desmayo? — inquirió en tono grave, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Snape al principio negó con la cabeza, pero luego se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiéndose como un idiota.

—Severus…— volvió a hablar el director, llamándolo por su verdadero nombre. La cosa era grave…— ¿desde cuándo no te alimentas apropiadamente? — demandó saber en tono suave.

El moreno desvió la mirada visiblemente apenado. Los últimos días había estado tan nervioso (muy a su pesar) que no había ingerido nada más que jugo de calabaza y té, además de unas cuantas cucharadas de postre, la noche anterior, que su estómago se encargó de expulsar durante la madrugada. Nada le había dicho a Dumbledore, y ahora se sentía como un verdadero imbécil por no haber podido controlarlo.

El anciano suspiró con pesar, dedicándole una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Severus, ya te lo había dicho…si todo esto es demasiado para ti…

— ¡Claro que no señor! — se apresuró a contestar, ligeramente sobresaltado —. Admito que no he comido apropiadamente debido a que mis nervios han estado traicionándome y las hormonas de la edad no ayudan en nada, pero puedo controlarlo señor, ¡lo prometo! Sólo necesito ir a mi almacén, allí tengo unas pociones que podrían solucionarlo…— ¡maldición! Porque no se le había ocurrido antes…

Dumbledore sonrió paternalmente. El antiguo Severus **jamás **hubiera admitido algo como eso.

— ¿Estás seguro, Tom?

—Absolutamente—. El joven descendió de la camilla, comenzando a buscar sus zapatos, mientras el anciano ampliaba su sonrisa. Iba a colocarse el zapato izquierdo cuando recordó algo.

—Señor, ¿qué hora es?— el director sacó un reloj dorado de su túnica violeta.

—Faltan 20 minutos para las 10…— informó con aires risueños.

— ¡Las clases! — Exclamó en tono alarmado, colocándose los zapatos para luego comenzar a buscar la corbata y su túnica —. ¡Y mis horarios! — recordó también, sujetándose la adolorida cabeza.

—Oh, no te preocupes Tom— dijo el ex profesor con voz taciturna —. Yo mismo hablé con Horace y solucioné ese asunto mientras tú…dormías.

— ¿El asunto? ¿Qué asunto? — inquirió con voz temblorosa, temiendo que alguien más supiera su secreto…

—Tus horarios —. Contestó alcanzándole la corbata verde y plata junto con un pergamino enrollado —. Me tomé la libertad de inscribirte en las mismas asignaturas que seleccionó el joven Malfoy; después de todo, obtuviste sólo E en tus M.H.B — sonrió cómplice, ya que había sido él el encargado de conseguir la documentación falsa gracias a la ayuda del director de Ipswich, un viejo amigo suyo.

—Eso simplifica las cosas, supongo…— abrió el pergamino observándolo detenidamente—. Tuve la primer hora libre…— el anciano asintió.

—Si te das prisa puedes llegar a tu siguiente clase—. Sonrió colocando su mano ennegrecida sobre el hombro del muchacho, retirándola el instante para esconderla bajo la manga de su túnica.

—No ha mejorado…— se lamentó el joven, observando atentamente al director.

—Oh, ¡no te preocupes, Severus! Tampoco es como si esperara que lo hiciera…

—Señor podemos intentar con una nueva poción, ¡una más fuerte!

Dumbledore negó con suavidad, haciendo un ligero ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto amigo mío…está bien, no te preocupes. Tampoco es que pensara vivir para siempre…— bromeo, mas Severus no rió —. En fin, apresúrate o llegaras tarde…— dijo poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

—Señor, sólo una cosa más…

— ¡Dime Tom! — exclamó jovialmente.

Severus enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios en un gesto reprobatorio. Había recordado un asunto muy importante que quería tratar con Dumbledore.

—Señor…— suspiró hondo para que su voz no saliera en forma de reclamo — ¿por qué eligió a Nymphadora Tonks para ocupar mi puesto? Quiero decir, yo mismo elaboré una lista con excelentes profesionales en la materia, cada uno cuidadosamente seleccionado por mí y ella NO estaba entre los nombres que escogí—. Su voz sonó suave, pero algo tosca a la vez. Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, enarcado una ceja con recelo—. Ni siquiera leyó la lista, ¿verdad?— inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

El anciano sonrió con inocencia, acomodando sus lentes para posteriormente acariciar su blanca barba.

—Si he de serte sincero…no lo he hecho; ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido en cuenta tu opinión!— se apresuró a aclarar —. En cuanto a la señorita Tonks…ella, además de formar parte de la Orden, es de suma confianza para mí— aseveró— y últimamente la he visto algo triste…por lo que creí que le haría bien pasar tiempo entre jóvenes para recuperar su tan característica algarabía…— sonrió, mientras el moreno lo observaba de reojo, no muy convencido con la respuesta— ¡sin contar que es una excelente bruja!

Tom separó los labios para protestar, pero el director fue más rápido.

—Pero ya basta de charlas, Tom, ¡date prisa que te están esperando allí afuera!— informó dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Me esperan?— repitió en un murmullo, a la vez que el director exclamaba un "pueden pasar" desde la entrada.

— ¡Tom!— exclamó Pansy Parkinson entrando en la habitación, seguida por un chico alto y de color, y por otro de cabellos color arena.

—No llevas ni un día aquí y ya todos hablan de ti, Lestrange. Si que eres presumido…—siseó un divertido Zabini, acomodándose sobre la camilla junto a la de Tom.

—Hmp, ¿celoso, Zabini?— siguió el juego tan mordazmente como el dolor de su cabeza se lo permitía.

— ¡Jah! ¡Sí, cómo no!

En ese momento Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta, ondeando elegantemente su túnica.

— ¡Pero mira nada más!— exclamó— te dejo al cuidado de estos tres y terminas en la enfermería con una contusión en la cabeza— rió para luego lanzarle una botellita, la cual Snape hábilmente tomó en el aire— el viejo me dio eso— informó indiferente— tienes que tomar un sorbo cada seis horas… ¿o cada ocho? No lo recuerdo— dijo con perza, acomodándose junto a Blaise.

— ¿Por qué hablabas con Dumbledore?— inquirió Theo Nott, que permanecía de brazos cruzados en un rincón— él nunca habla con nosotros…es decir, sólo se preocupa por los sucios gryffindors.

—Sólo quería ser amable, supongo— contestó intentando anudarse la corbata sin mucho éxito, después de todo hacía más de 20 años que no usaba una.

—Déjame ayudarte— Pansy comenzó a anudarla por él.

—Deberías tener cuidado con el viejo— comentó el chico rubio poniéndose de pie mientras observaba unos frascos de medicinas con desinterés— éste podría ser útil— susurró guardándose unos de los frascos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¿Por qué debería?— preguntó con molestia, colocándose el sweater gris.

—El viejo es incondicional de Potter— dijo cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose para observarlo— y puede que quiera acercarse a ti para sacarte información sobre tus padres.

—Ya veo…— dio por terminado el tema; se suponía que debía ser amigo de Malfoy, y contradecirlo no ayudaría en nada.

—Como sea. Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase— tomó el pergamino con los horarios de Tom, observándolo atentamente—. Mmm…compartiremos todas las clases, ¡qué bien!— exclamó con falsa emoción— entonces también estarás con Zabini, Nott y Pansy… Crabbe y Goyle sólo tomaran encantamientos, DCAO…

— ¡Estaremos todos juntos!— chilló una emocionada Pansy, mientras Blaise y Nott permanecían indiferentes.

10 minutos después los 5 slytherins se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, rumbo al aula de Defensa, con Pansy pegada al brazo del chico nuevo. Severus se había cansado de intentar despegársela, así que la ojiceleste había ganado por puro cansancio, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba cortas miradas hacia el chico Malfoy; hasta donde él sabía ella era su novia, pero a Draco parecía no importarle la actitud de la chica para con él.

Suspiró cansino mientras se llevaba una mano a la vendada cabeza. Cuando al fin habían llegado al aula ya no había alumnos afuera, lo que significaba que ya todos debían estar adentro.

— ¡Qué bien! Tarde el primer día…— bufó Theo Nott, caminando detrás de Draco.

—Ya, ya. Yo iré primero— gruñó Blaise apartando bruscamente a sus compañeros para colocarse frente al grupo, y sin golpear o pedir permiso entró al aula.

—Disculpe la tardanza…profesora— sonrió inocentemente mientras se adentraba en el lugar, siendo seguido por sus compañeros, y naturalmente, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que ya estaban en sus asientos— es que tuvimos que buscar a Tom en la enfermería…

— ¡Oh! Ya veo…pero pasen y siéntense— exclamó alegremente haciéndoles señas con las manos, pero deteniendo a Draco y a Tom antes de que pudieran encontrar sus lugares— ¡Tú debes ser Tomy!— sonrió — ¡yo soy tu prima Tonks! ¡Me alegra conocerte al fin!— lo abrazó efusivamente, mientras su cabello se volvía de un color rojo intenso, antes de separarse y dirigirse a Draco— ¡y tu eres Draco! ¿Cierto?, el hijo de tía Narcissa, ¡qué gusto conocerte al fin!— lo abrazó también, comenzando a sollozar de emoción, inevitablemente llamando la atención de los presentes— ¡No puedo creer que al fin conocí a mis dos primitos!— y abrazó a ambos a la vez.

—Pro-profesora…— un abochornado Draco intentó hablar.

— ¡Oh! Puedes decirme Tonks, Draco, ¡Si eres de la familia! ¡Pero no me digas Nymphadora!— advirtió.

—Profesora, no puedo respirar— dijo Snape con voz apenas audible, luchando por no ceder a sus deseos y atacar a la mujer.

Tonks reaccionó rápidamente, liberando a los jóvenes de su asfixiante abrazo.

—Ups…jeje, lo siento.

—Descuide profesora…— Draco sonrió encantadoramente, de seguro al percatarse de que podría sacar algún provecho de la situación.

— ¡Yay! ¡Eres tan lindo cuando sonríes!— la alegría volvió a invadirla repentinamente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente para pellizcar las pálidas mejillas del rubio, que instintivamente se echó hacia atrás.

—Profesora Tonks, creo que lo conveniente sería comenzar con la clase— soltó el de cabellos negros, intentando sonar lo más educado posible. La metamorfomaga se giró hacia él una vez más, pero ésta vez notando las vendas que su "primo" llevaba en la cabeza.

— ¡Por Merlín Tommy! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!— exclamó en tono alarmado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, esto…— ¿acaso no se había enterado? Se encogió de hombros—. Me caí.

—Hn… ¿seguro que quieres tomar la clase? Si no te sientes bien puedes regresar a tu hab…

— ¡Estoy bien!— la interrumpió bruscamente, cosa que no pareció incomodar a la joven bruja— ¿podemos sentarnos ya?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro! Pueden tomar asiento…— y sin esperar más indicaciones los jóvenes prácticamente huyeron de ella, en busca de un banco vacío.

Severus observó el aula en busca de un lugar; Zabini se había sentado junto a Pansy, Draco junto a Nott y el único lugar vacío que quedaba era junto a Hermione Granger.

—Qué remedio…— murmuró entre dientes, dirigiéndose hasta allí y tomando asiento sin siquiera mirar a su compañera, quien posó sus ojos castaños sobre su perfecta persona.

Hermione se sorprendió; si bien el chico le había parecido algo guapo al verlo de lejos, debía admitir que de cerca era todo un Adonis. Aunque claro, ella nunca se dejaba llevar por cosas tan insignificantes como las apariencias…pero Lestrange…lo observó de perfil un momento; sus ojos aburridos pero de un llamativo color verde, su lustroso cabello negro, ligeramente largo, se veía muy sedoso, tanto que casi invitaba a acariciarlos…y sus varoniles facciones serias le daban un increíble aire intelectual…

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?— gruñó de pronto el muchacho sin apartar la vista del frente, sobresaltando a la leona que inmediatamente sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas.

—Yo n… yo no…

—Da igual—. La cortó con voz indiferente, aún sin mirarla.

Ella sumamente colorada y abochornada comenzó a ojear febrilmente su libro, rogando por que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. Severus chasqueó la lengua y giró su mirada hacia Tonks, sentada detrás del pesado escritorio, con los pies sobre la mesa, leyendo el pergamino con las instrucciones que él había dejado para las clases; sólo esperaba que al menos ésa loca respetara su programa. Repentinamente la bruja alzó la vista y le sonrió, saludándolo con una mano y haciéndolo voltear el rostro al instante. Ahora observaba la nueva decoración del aula, y una vena de cólera apareció en su nívea frente. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

—_Sólo falta el confeti y sería un maldito carnaval…— _pensó al notar la alegremente horrorosa decoración que su "prima" había utilizado en su preciosa aula de Defensa, teniendo una maravillosa fantasía en la que él, siendo adulto de nuevo, quemaba aquellos malditos moños rosados y esos lazos rojos, junto con todo aquel espantoso lugar con un hechizo de fuego Demoniaco…

—Lestrange…— Hermione le susurró por lo bajo, codeándolo suavemente en las costillas y sacándolo de su hermoso mundo ficticio.

— ¡Oye que dem…!— vio como la muchacha señalaba algo ligeramente con la cabeza, y para su sorpresa Tonks lo observaba de nuevo, pero ésta vez como esperando que respondiese algo. Desvió la mirada en el acto; no había escuchado cuando la "profesora" había comenzado con la clase.

Por como lo veía tenía sólo dos opciones: o se quedaba en silencio y pasaba por idiota, o contestaba arriesgadamente algo relacionado con todo lo que había escrito en ese pergamino, ¿pero qué?

Volvió a sentirse acosado por las miradas de los demás; debía responder algo coherente, ¡y rápido!

—Preguntó sobre las ventajas de los hechizos no verbales…— susurró bajito su compañera para que sólo él oyera, mientras mantenía la mano alzada también.

—El adversario no sabe qué clase de hechizo usarás, dándote cierta ventaja en batalla— contestó automáticamente antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

Tonks sonrió.

— ¡Correcto! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin! Es cierto, los hechizos no verbales…

Snape respiró hondamente, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, se había salvado. Giró levemente su cabeza hacia Granger, susurrando un débil "gracias", a lo que la chica sólo respondió con una tímida sonrisa; luego se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Él dándole las gracias a Granger?, definitivamente las hormonas de la adolescencia estaban carcomiéndole el cerebro…

— ¡Bien!— volvió a escuchar la voz de la metamorfomaga— ahora pónganse en parejas y practiquen los hechizos no verbales, ¡andando!

—Ven aquí Crabbe…— ordenó Tom encontrando a su conejillo de indias. El muchacho regordete se acercó algo temeroso, pero sin protestar.

El aula comenzó a llenarse de murmullos de muchos alumnos que intentaban hacer trampa, al igual que algunas risas que Tonks provocaba cambiando el tamaño y la forma de su nariz y sus orejas, para demostrarles sus habilidades a algunos jóvenes.

—Bola de idiotas…— susurró Snape entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos—. Bien Crabbe, atácame.

Por lo visto el muchacho no pudo lanzar ningún hechizo sin palabras, por lo que susurró un encantamiento Moco-murciélago, el cual el moreno pudo repeler sin inmutarse.

—Que pobre…— gruñó con su varita en alto—. ¡Debes concentrarte, Crabbe!— y sin intermediar más palabras le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus, haciéndole caer con un estrepitoso sonido hueco.

— ¡Excelente Tom, excelente!— Tonks se acercó a ellos, y por hacerlo no vio cuando Hermione repelió exitosamente el hechizo que Neville le había lanzado en un susurro.

— ¡Serán otros 15 puntos para Slytherin! ¡No Harry, así no!— sus ojos se fijaron en el niño que sobrevivió antes de que se encaminara hacia él, volteando hacia Tom antes de alejarse— ¿Te importaría desencantarlo?— señaló a Vincent con la cabeza; Snape asintió— ¡RON! ¡Ya te vi muchachito tramposo! Si insistes en hacer trampa le diré a tu madre, y sabes que no le gustara nada…— gritó haciendo que todos los colores se le subieran al pelirrojo. La carcajada fue general, y Ron se había puesta tan rojo como su cabello.

—Tsk…que mediocres…—

Terminada la clase, uno a uno fueron saliendo del aula, siendo Tom y Draco unos de los primeros en salir disparados para evitar a toda costa otro ataque de fraternidad de la nueva profesora.

— ¡Por Merlín! Ahora entiendo por qué mi madre nunca me había hablado de ella…— comentó Draco peinándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—Es cierto…además…— chocó contra un joven que iba en dirección opuesta a él— ¡Fíjate Sloper!— gruñó empujando al chico con ambas manos.

—Lo- lo siento señor Lestrange…— hizo una extraña reverencia y siguió su camino evitando alzar la vista hacia él de nuevo.

—Vaya idiota…— observó a su alrededor— ¿Draco?— de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el pasillo mientras los alumnos de otras casa pasaban por su lado. ¿Adonde había ido Draco?

Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. El que Draco haya desaparecido tan repentinamente no podía significar nada bueno…

—Maldito Sloper…— gruñó entre dientes, estirando el cuello para ver si encontraba al menor de los Malfoy.

—¡TOOOOOM!— giró su cuerpo y vio como Pansy se acercaba a toda marcha, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos.

—_De acuerdo... ¡Me largo!— _pensó antes de escabullirse como toda una serpiente entre el maremoto de alumnos.

Tenía que encontrar a Draco…pero antes tenía que huir de Pansy, después de todo, soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra, ¿no?.

.

.

.

**¡MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA!**

**Tuve que hacer un viaje a un país en el cual no había computadoras, ni internet...NAAH! ¡Es broma! ;)**

**La verdad es que no tengo excusas...sí he viajado, pero mi mente se ha mantenido ocupada en otras cosas, incluso la universidad pasó a segundo plano! jaja, soy un haragán, pero orgulloso de mi profesión! jajaja**

**Gracias por leer y por ser tan pacientes!**

**Tengo hasta el capítulo 10 ****de éste fic** escrito en mi cuaderno ...pero lo cierto es que me da flojera pasarlo al ordenador, en especial ahora que mi note pasó a mejor vida... R.I.P =( 

**Jeje, lo siento, es de madrugada y estoy desvariando _**

**Disculpen una vez más mi tardanza...ahora intento actualizar todos mis fics.**

**Gracias una vez más por leer! y hasta la próxima!**

**¡Besos!**


	6. El Club de las Eminencias

**Disclaimer: los personajes de H.P son propiedad de J.K Rowling. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**El Club de las Eminencias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Creo que será mejor comenzar con los deberes de DCAO en la hora libre…— sugirió Nott mientras revisaba sus horarios una vez más, dejando su almuerzo de lado momentáneamente.

Recordando su plática con Dumbledore, Severus intentó ingerir más que jugo de calabaza durante el almuerzo, lo cual no fue demasiado difícil, ya que la ira le abría el apetito, y después de la clase de Tonks, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

— ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?— preguntó Zabini sin mucha emoción, haciendo que los demás asintieran.

— ¿Y Draco?— inquirió él sin demostrar demasiado interés, después de todo, no quería que pensaran que seguía al joven Malfoy o algo así.

—Dijo que nos vería en la siguiente clase antes de salir corriendo del aula de Defensa— informó Theo pinchando con aburrimiento la pechuga de pollo que aún estaba sobre su plato; segundos después la comida desapareció y los postres aparecieron en su lugar—. Actuaba algo extraño, aún para él…— declaró sirviéndose gelatina—. Tal vez sea por lo que pasó con su padre.

—Pues el tuyo también fue apresado y actúas igual que siempre, querido amigo— soltó un mordaz Zabini, observando la reacción del castaño con cierta diversión, pero decepcionándose al no ver ningún cambio en su semblante estoico.

—De nuevo intentas pasarte de la raya, Zabini…ten cuidado— advirtió entre diente, revolviendo con parsimonia la gelatina en su copa

— ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?— preguntó rápidamente Snape, en un intento de disolver la tensión del momento.

—Salieron detrás de él y no supe nada más de ellos— contestó indiferente, llevándose una cucharada de gelatina a los labios.

—Ya veo…

Nadie más pronunció palabra hasta que salieron del Gran salón rumbo a la biblioteca. Severus se debatió unos segundos sobre si ir a buscar a Draco o no, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que él lo invitara a unírsele y no acosarlo.

Los cuatro Slytherins pasaron el resto de la hora libre haciendo los deberes que Tonks les había dejado, los cuales Severus pudo hacer casi con los ojos cerrados. Luego, salieron los cuatro juntos rumbo a las mazmorras, en donde las clases de Pociones se impartían, y como lo había dicho Draco ya estaba allí, esperándolos, y por su rostro no estaba nada feliz.

—Oigan, sólo veo puros perdedores por aquí…— comentó Blaise de mala gana, echándole un vistazo a los jóvenes que también esperaban por entrar.

—Tienes razón—. Secundó Draco, señalando con la cabeza al trío dorado que acababa de llegar al lugar, provocando risas maliciosas en sus acompañantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del aula se abrió y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella precediéndolo. Mientras los alumnos entraban en fila en el aula, el enorme bigote de morsa de Slughorn se curvó hacia arriba debido a la sonrisa del profesor, quien saludó con especial entusiasmo a Blaise y a Potter.

La mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores, lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos. Snape le echo un vistazo al viejo profesor: misma barriga, mismo bigote, menos cabello y más cano; prácticamente seguía casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto 20 años atrás.

Los cinco Slytherins se sentaron juntos en una mesa, mientras todos observaban atentamente los calderos burbujeantes que había por toda el aula.

—Muy bien, muy bien— dijo Slughorn, cuyo colosal contorno oscilaba detrás de las diversas nubes de vapor— saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olviden los ejemplares de "_Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_…"

—Se…— comenzó a decir Potter, pero fue interrumpido.

—Disculpe—. Tom se apresuró a levantar la mano, llamando la atención del viejo profesor.

— ¿Qué pasa señor…?— fue en ese momento en que Slughorn reparó por primera vez en ese muchacho de ojos aburridos y actitud arrogante; el chico le recordó mucho a Rodolphus Lestrange con otro color de cabello, aunque debía admitir que también le recordaba a su querido alumno Severus Snape…

—Lestrange— culminó la frase, diciendo cada palabra como si cada letra le costara más que la anterior.

—Claro, señor Lestrange. ¿Qué sucede?

—Verá, tengo mis elementos de pociones, pero me falta el libro…— admitió. No había comprado su ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, después de todo sabía que había varios ejemplares a su disposición en el aula, además su "estado" sólo era temporario.

—Yo tampoco tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada señor. Y Ron tampoco— hablo Harry.

— ¡Ah, sí! Ya me lo había comentado la profesora Mc Gonagall…—comenzó a adular al estúpido Potter, por lo que Severus dejó de prestarle atención.

—Señor Lestrange— al aludido alzó la mirada— ¿Le importaría ayudarme con los libros?

—No— gruñó con frialdad, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia un armario en un rincón, cerca de su mesa, al ver que Slughorn se encaminaba hacia allí.

El anciano sacó dos deslustradas balanzas, haciéndole una seña al joven para que sacara los libros necesarios, mientras él le alcanzaba las balanzas y los demás elementos a su nuevo alumno estrella y su amigo. Snape gruñó por lo bajo y procedió a sacar los tres ejemplares de _Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas de Libatius Borage_, notando algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: uno de los libros, el más maltratado de los tres, se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Abrió la tapa y observó con atención las anotaciones y los recordatorios en cada pie de página, llegando a la última, en donde leyó:

"_Éste libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo" _

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

—Señor Lestrange, ¿halló los libros?— la voz de Slughorn lo regresó a la realidad; cerró el libro y se enderezó.

—Sí.

Caminó hasta su lugar, en donde depositó el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y luego se dirigió hacia el anciano para entregarle los otros dos ejemplares y regresar a su lugar.

—Muy bien— dijo el profesor, y regresó al fondo de la clase hinchando el pecho, ya muy abultado, hasta tal punto que los botones del chaleco amenazaron con desprendérsele— he preparado algunas pociones para que…

—Ten cuidado Draco, o uno de esos botones podría enviarte al otro mundo— bromeó Blaise por lo bajo, provocando que sus compañeros, con excepción de Tom, rieran, bajito también—. ¡En serio! ¡Es lo más parecido a una morsa con bigote que he visto en mi vida! Jaja, ¡esa barriga no puede ser normal!

— ¡Todo en él no puede ser normal, Blaise! ¡¿Qué mago en su sano juicio se autoproclamaría fanático de Potter?!— ambos ahogaron una carcajada, molestando de sobremanera a Severus, que intentaba concentrarse en la clase.

— ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!— Gritó sin darse cuenta, creyendo por un segundo que estaba en SU clase.

—Ejem…— oyeron a alguien carraspear y los tres chicos alzaron la mirada. Slughorn los observaba con el ceño fruncido y, al parecer, había hecho alguna pregunta, porque Hermione Granger mantenía la mano en el aire—. Gracias por ser voluntario, Señor Lestrange….

— ¿Qué?— enarcó una ceja con confusión, provocando que el mayor arrugara aún más el ceño.

— ¡En verdad no estaban oyéndome, eh pequeños bribones! Serán 10 puntos menos para Slytherin— Severus pudo ver de soslayo la sonrisa de triunfo de Potter— a menos…— rápidamente concentró toda su atención en Slughorn— que uno de ustedes pueda decirme qué poción es ésa— dijo señalando el caldero más cercano a su mesa.

Draco y Blaise palidecieron al instante, mientras Severus sólo suspiró con resignación; al parecer él debería hacerse cargo de la situación, aunque nunca le había gustado ser el típico nerd que responde a todas las preguntas de los profesores (tal y como la insufrible Granger) no podía permitirse ser humillado delante de ésa manada de idiotas, mucho menos, hacerle perder puntos a su amada Slytherin.

— ¿Y bien?

Otro pesado suspiro.

—Es _Veritaserum_, señor. La poción de la verdad—. Contestó casi desdeñosamente, arrastrando cada palabra.

La mandíbula de Slughorn casi cae al suelo de la impresión, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

— ¡Correcto!— paseo su vista por el aula— pero, para comprobar que no fue sólo suerte, ahora dígame, ¿Cuál es ésta otra?— ésta vez señaló el caldero cercano a la mesa que habían ocupado los cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw.

—Poción Multijugos— estaba hartándose de ése estúpido cuestionario, y adivinando las intenciones de Slughorn decidió apresurar las cosas—. Aquella es Amortentia, la poción del falso amor, o de la obsesión; y aquella— señaló al escritorio del profesor y pareció dudar unos instantes, sólo para hacerlo más…interesante, y regodearse en las caras de incredulidad de los idiotas— Mmm…si no me equivoco, es Felix Felicis— dijo poniendo cara de falsa sorpresa— estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que la quijada de Slughorn se fue al suelo, al igual que las de todos los alumnos, sorprendidos por la osadía del chico nuevo.

—Eso es…es… ¡correcto!— balbuceó el hombre de barriga prominente, escrutando al joven con ojos confundidos, pero complacidos— Ahora dime…—hojeó la lista de alumnos— Tom, ¿sabes el efecto que produce el…?

— ¿El Felix Felicis? Claro. Es suerte liquida, señor. Hasta un trol con medio cerebro— le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry— sabría reconocerla por su color tan singular, como oro fundido.

La rechoncha cara de desconcierto de Horace Slughorn de pronto cambió por una de total satisfacción.

— ¡Estupendo, Tom, estupendo!— lo felicitó en tono jovial— ¡30 bien merecidos puntos para Slytherin, señor Lestrange!— sonrió— y yo que creí…bueno, no importa— rió una vez más— El Felix Felicis…

— ¿Cómo rayos supiste todo eso?— inquirió Draco.

Snape sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo aprendí en la Academia; yo era muy buen alumno en pociones.

El joven Malfoy pareció disgustarse con esa respuesta, pero al instante cambió su expresión severa por una más relajada.

—Como sea… ¿vieron las caras de la sangre sucia y el cararajada? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Daría toda mi fortuna sólo por verlas de nuevo!— rió burlón, siendo imitado por sus amigos— No tiene precio…

—TODO, mi querido Draco, tiene un precio— comentó Zabini.

—Es cierto Blaise, es cierto— ambos rieron para luego prestar atención al discurso de Slughorn acerca de una competencia para ganar una botellita de Felix Felicis; el objetivo: realizar una muestra decente de la poción de Muertos Vivientes.

— ¡Adelante!— anunció el profesor alzando la mirada de su reloj de bolsillo.

Se oyeron chirridos y golpes metálicos cuando los alumnos arrastraron sus calderos y empezaron a añadir pesas a las balanzas, pero no intercambiaron ni una palabra. La concentración que reinaba en el aula era casi tangible.

Tom vio como Draco comenzó a hojear febrilmente su ejemplar de _Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas; _era evidente que se había propuesto conseguir ese día de suerte, pero no era seguro para nadie que lo obtuviera, así que ese premio seria suyo.

Miró el maltrecho libro de reojo y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado: las correcciones, las anotaciones… ése libro era muy valioso.

—"_Y pensar que pudo caer en las sucias manos de alguno de esos idiotas"— _pensó pasando las páginas con delicadeza, con todo el temple de un verdadero príncipe.

Tomó su caldero y comenzó a agregar los ingredientes. No observaba el libro, no lo necesitaba, pero lo mantenía abierto para no levantar sospechas. Sacó su cuchillo de plata y con gran maestría cortó los materiales necesarios para agregarlos a su poción, la cual al cabo de un cuarto de hora estaba casi lista. Miró el líquido mientras lo revolvía para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y así era, aunque fingió releer las instrucciones para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

En un momento Slughorn pasó junto a su mesa y Draco, hábil y astuto como toda serpiente, intentó tontamente ganarse su simpatía mencionando a su fallecido abuelo, pero el profesor ni siquiera lo observó mientras le contestaba secamente para luego continuar con su camino, dejando detrás a un decepcionado rubio al ver que no podría ganarse el trato preferencial de Slughorn.

El tiempo seguía corriendo. El profesor reparó en Tom cuando aún no había terminado el tiempo establecido. Se acercó a su caldero y una expresión de júbilo le iluminó el rostro.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo una vez más.

— ¡Tiempo!— anunció alzando la voz, quedándose junto a Severus—. ¡He aquí al ganador, sin duda!— exclamó para que todos lo oyeran— ¡Excelente Tom, excelente! ¡Caramba! Es evidente que has heredado el talento de tu pa…—calló de pronto, aclarándose la garganta antes de añadir— sí pues, aquí tienes: una botella de Felix Felicis, ¡y úsala bien!

Toda la clase posó sus curiosos ojos sobre Tom, comenzando a murmurar entre ellos. Él guardó la botellita en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, sonriendo ante las rabiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¡Bien! Eso es todo por hoy— informó el profesor— dejen sus muestras en mi escritorio y pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos comenzaron a limpiar sus respectivos lugares y tras depositar las botellitas con sus tareas salían uno a uno de la mazmorra.

—Ah, Tom— el aludido alzó la vista mientras guardaba **su** libro dentro de la mochila— ven, acércate, hijo— obedeció casi a regañadientes, acercándose al que solía ser su escritorio— Verás…una vez a la semana realizo una pequeña reunión en mi despacho, sólo para amigos e invitados importantes...— Severus rodó los ojos— en fin, me gustaría que vinieras alguna vez— sonrió— ¡alguien con tu talento seguro llegará lejos!

—Suena interesante…—dijo educadamente, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo— lo pensaré.

— ¡Perfecto!— sonrió una vez más, ignorando el tono ácido del chico— te enviaré la invitación para la próxima reunión, Tom, amigo mío.

—_Así que ya soy su amigo…— _pensó con ironía, estrechando la mano de Slughorn para luego tomar sus cosas y salir detrás de Draco.

— ¿Qué quería el viejo?— preguntó el joven Malfoy indiferente, cuando ambos salieron del aula.

—Sólo invitarme a una especie de…reunión de una secta o algo así…

Draco hizo una mueca.

— ¡Te invitó a ti!— pareció desconcertado y algo enfadado— de seguro sólo lo hizo porque "parece" que eres bueno en pociones— comentó mordaz, lo cual ofuscó a Snape.

—Él no dijo bueno…—contestó serenamente— más bien usó la palabra **prodigio…—** mintió sonriendo internamente al ver la cara que puso Draco, pero sin demostrar cambios en su semblante indiferente— De cualquier forma no pienso asistir— el otro muchacho sonrió socarronamente.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino comadreja!— gruñó al toparse con Ron, empujándolo contra una de las paredes ante la furiosa mirada de sus amigos.

El resto de las clases de la semana fueron bastante aburridas para él, y para el final de la misma, todos los profesores (en especial Slughorn) habían llegado a la conclusión de que era todo un prodigio.

En una ocasión, Dumbledore le había dicho que lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido, pero no por eso se haría pasar por un idiota más del montón, como Potter, y aunque intentara fallar a propósito en algunos hechizos o pociones, siempre terminaba realizándolos a la perfección. Aquello era frustrante a veces.

Draco parecía enojado con él; tal vez renuente a aceptar que su "primo" era mucho más listo que él, o incluso celoso, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, sin dudas complicaba el trabajo de Severus.

El siguiente día sería sábado, y ya estaba pensando en cómo no perderle la pista al escurridizo Draco Malfoy…

.

.

**Continuará...en el siguiente capitulo! XP**

**¡Ya se acercan las mujeres!jaja.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, EN ESPECIAL A MIS QUERID S LECTORES/AS QUE DEJAN SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS! ^^**

**¡AH! En especial a mi querida Akira Riddle, quien me hace desear continuar este fic con sus graciosos RR XDD**

**J´adore elle XD**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	7. Verde y Plata

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VII**

**Verde y Plata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Has visto a Draco?— preguntó entrando en la sala común, donde Theo Nott estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones de cuero, leyendo un libro.

—No— contestó tajante, sin apartar la vista de su lectura— ¿Te fijaste en el campo de quidditch? Hoy son las pruebas y supongo que debe estar allí—. Informó aún sin mirarlo.

Sin esperar más, Severus salió de las mazmorras; tal vez, con algo de suerte, encontraría a Draco y podría seguir vigilándolo. Había perdido la pista del chico Malfoy cuando intentaba huir de la "loca Parkinson", como había comenzado a llamarla, y claro, después de buscarlo por todo el colegio no había conseguido dar con él aún.

Caminó por los pasillos, casi vacios, ya que al ser sábado la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines o en sus respectivas salas comunes. Sus zapatos resonaban en cada recoveco del desierto corredor.

— ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOM!— se giró levemente y reconoció una larga cabellera azabache acercándose por detrás.

— No puede ser…— susurró pasándose una mano por el rostro con hastío, acelerando el paso para poder perder a Pansy.

— ¡TOOOM, ESPERA!— Pansy también aceleró ligeramente el paso, pero no demasiado; no era propio de una dama transpirar.

Severus dobló en una esquina, observando hacia atrás de reojo para asegurarse de haber perdido a su escandalosa compañera, concentrándose tanto en eso que no vio a la otra persona que caminaba en sentido contrario, chocando contra ella inevitablemente y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Aquello estaba volviéndosele costumbre también…

Comenzó a buscar el mejor repertorio de insultos de su diccionario de improperios para el idiota que se había topado con él, cuando alzó la mirada color jade, encontrándose con una larga cabellera roja como el fuego, un femenino rostro pálido que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba de dolor. Por un instante Severus se quedó sin habla; aquella chica, aquel cabello…era tan parecida a…

_Lily_…

— ¡OYE! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!?— los gritos de Ginny Weasley lo sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo ponerse de pie al instante.

—Lo siento Lil…— se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer, recomponiendo su actitud indiferente al instante— Hmp, como sea— volteó el rostro con desdén, pero extendiendo una brazo hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, después de todo, él era un caballero.

Ginny lo observó durante unos segundos con desconfianza, pero terminó por aceptar su ayuda. Por un breve momento Tom sintió la suave piel de la chica cuando sus manos hicieron contacto; era casi como regresar al pasado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y Lily Evans estuviera con él, de nuevo…

— ¡Hey, suelta!— Ginny soltó su mano ligeramente sonrojada y cohibida ante la extraña mirada del Slytherin. Él bufó molesto, retrayendo su mano como si aquella chica le causara repulsión.

—"_Sólo es la desagradable comadreja menor"— _se dijo así mismo. No podía creer que "eso" le hubiera recordado a su querida Lily. Las hormonas una vez más le jugaban una mala pasada.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué acaso no vez por donde…? ¡AUCH!— la jovencita trastabilló al intentar dar un paso, pero Tom la sujetó a tiempo— Mi tobillo…— se quejó la pelirroja— Me duele…

Él la observó. Pensó en dejarla ahí y seguir con su camino, ya que tenía prisa, pero, muy a su pesar, seguía siendo un caballero.

—Hnmp. Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería— dijo entre dientes, tomando sin ninguna delicadeza uno de los brazos de Ginny para pasarlo detrás de su cuello para ayudarse a cargarla.

— ¡Oye! No quieras pasarte de listo…— le espetó la leona al sentir la otra mano de Tom sujetarla por la cintura.

—Puedo dejarte aquí si lo prefieres.

— ¡No te atrevas!— le advirtió en tono amenazador, a lo que él sólo sonrió altanero.

—Entonces cállate y ayúdame, que no estás tan ligera como pareces…

— ¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA!?

—Pues…no eres precisamente como una pluma.

Ginny puso cara de ofendida, pero podía distinguirse un pequeño brillo de diversión en sus ojos castaños.

— ¡No abuses de tu suerte! Y ya, llévame a la enfermería— ordenó alejando un poco su rostro del de Sev.

—Lo que sea por librarme de ti.

Comenzaron a caminar apoyándose en el otro, con pasos lentos y cortos, hasta que de pronto:

— ¡TOOOOOM!— Ginny y él voltearon para encontrarse con la furibunda mirada azulina de Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Maldición!— gruñó al verse descubierto una vez más.

— ¡Lo que faltaba!— exclamó su acompañante, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Tom! Te he buscado por todos lados, ¿no me oíste?— le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja— ¿Qué haces **tú **aquí, comadreja?— exigió saber, colocando los brazos en jarra, pero Ginny pareció ignorarla.

— ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo Lestrange?— inquirió despreocupadamente, haciendo enfurecer mucho más a Pansy, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa al notar su ira.

— ¡No me ignores pobretona!

— ¡Oh! Eres tú Parkinson…— exclamó fingiendo sorpresa— lo siento querida, no te reconocí sin esos cuernos…

Pansy abrió la boca con indignación, dedicándole una última mirada de odio a la joven, para luego ignorarla.

— ¿Vienes a la sala común?— preguntó melosamente, sujetándose con firmeza al brazo libre de Tom, que sólo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio—. He buscado a Draco, pero no he podido…

— ¡Draco!— recordó de pronto lo que debía hacer en primer lugar, soltando a la chica Weasley, quien emitió un pequeño quejido llamando su atención. Un problema a la vez.

— ¡Oye, tú!— reconoció a un compañero de Weasley, del cual no recordaba cómo demonios se llamaba, pero no le importaba. El jovencito tenia cabello castaño claro, y ojos del mismo color; no era muy alto, por lo que aparentaba tener doce o trece. Al oír la estridente voz del Slytherin se sobresaltó, demostrando sorpresa en su rostro, confusión y algo de miedo, acercándose con cautela a los tres jóvenes.

—Llévala con Madame Pomfrey—. Ordenó sin ninguna cortesía, ni mucho menos alguna explicación, regresando a su papel como profesor por un momento. El jovencito se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, asustado ante la intimidante mirada de Tom. Notó el pie que Ginny mantenía elevado, señal de que estaba lastimada, apresurándose a tomarla del brazo para pasarlo detrás de su cuello y ayudarla a caminar para alejarse lo más rápido posible de Snape.

Al verlos perderse de vista comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el campo de quidditch, en donde las pruebas estaban llevándose a cabo; para su desgracia, con Pansy fuertemente sujeta a su brazo.

Él caminaba mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de cosas que él ni se molestó en oír, o en fingir que lo hacía. Ya no sabía cómo alejarla sin tener que hechizarla.

Divisó a lo lejos al equipo de quidditch de su casa, vestidos con sus uniformes, junto con otras personas que de seguro esperaban hacer las pruebas.

—Tom, ¿Por qué vamos al campo de quidditch?— inquirió la chica, dándole una repentina idea a Severus para alejarla.

—Voy a hacer la prueba— determinó con voz solemne, deteniéndose de pronto. Ésa era una buena excusa para no revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú juegas? — hizo un gesto de incredulidad, ya que Tom nunca había dicho que le gustaba el quidditch, aunque si lo pensaba, el nunca decía nada.

—Así es — contestó con tranquilidad, aprovechando la estupefacción de la chica para deslizar su brazo de su agarre— así que, a menos que también quieras hacer las pruebas, será mejor que te vay…

— ¡Genial!— exclamó aferrándose aún más fuerte a él, hundiendo la cabeza contra su brazo y cerrando los ojos— ¡Iré a darte ánimos!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Realmente no es…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Las pruebas ya comenzaron!— prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el grupo reunido en el campo, totalmente horrorizado al ver que su plan había fallado estrepitosamente.

Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte, pero lo bueno era que no podía ponerse peor…

.

.

— ¡Estás dentro!

Ésas dos simples palabras lo dejaron sin habla y totalmente anonadado; tanto, que no fue capaz de ver el poste con el que había chocado de frente.

Desde el primer momento supo que sería una mala idea, aunque pensó que sería de ayuda para que Pansy dejara de acosarlo; pero todo salió al revés: no sólo no se había podido librar de ella, sino que había tenido que hacer la dichosa prueba para sostener su mentira, había conseguido el puesto de Buscador suplente, y lo peor: no había rastro de Draco por ningún lado.

Cuando era joven jamás le había interesado el quiddittch, tampoco volar, mucho menos después de la primera lección de vuelo, en la que James Potter lo había tirado de su escoba, rompiéndole un brazo y tres dedos; todo un trauma, pero al parecer, y según Urquhart, el nuevo capitán del equipo, tenía una "habilidad innata" para volar. Toda una revelación, incluso para él mismo.

—Mocosos idiotas, ni que fuera tan difícil usar una escoba— murmuró con molestia mientras se alejaba del campo con su nuevo uniforme verde y plata en mano; ahora necesitaría una maldita escoba, y encontrar urgentemente a su "primo", ya que gracias a la "brillante idea" que había tenido perdió como dos horas de su valioso tiempo.

— ¡Tommy! ¡Toom!— Pansy había estado alardeando tanto acerca de su nuevo "novio" (aunque aún no era oficial, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en proponérselo), el flamante buscador de Slytherin, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que él se había ido sin ella. Pareció no importarle el humor de los mil demonios que Tom se cargaba, ya que se propuso volver a encontrarlo cuanto antes. El hecho de que ahora formara parte del equipo sólo aumentaría su popularidad, por ende, también la suya si se mantenía a su lado…

.

Entró al castillo a paso veloz. El sol comenzaba a caer, comenzando a teñir el cielo de distintos matices de naranja. Se acercaba la hora de la cena.

Cruzó los pasillos a toda velocidad, aunque la enfermería no estaba lejos quería darse prisa para poder encontrar a Draco de una maldita vez.

— ¡Oh, señor S-Lestrange! ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo por aquí?— dijo Madame Pomfrey al verlo entrar en la enfermería con el gesto fruncido y sumamente enojado.

—Vengo de las selecciones del equipo de quidditch— y no necesitó decir nada más, ya que la mujer notó al instante el corte y la sangre que caía por su rostro. Snape tomó asiento en la camilla más cercana dejando su nuevo uniforme a un lado, corriendo elegantemente la cortina de cabello negro que cubría su frente para darle una mejor vista de su herida.

—Otra lesión provocada por una Blodger…— suspiró la enfermera sacando su varita moviéndola en el aire— ¡_Tergeo!_— pronunció, y la sangre seca que cubría su rostro desapareció—. Espere aquí.

Severus torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos acomodando su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Ninguna Blodger había logrado alcanzarlo, pero Urquhart tuvo la brillante idea de informarle, o mejor dicho gritarle, que había quedado en el equipo mientras él seguía en el aire, y luego de chocar contra ese maldito poste cayó desde casi tres metros de altura, afortunadamente sólo lastimándose el rostro; pero decirle la verdad a Madame Pomfrey sólo lo habría hecho quedar como un imbécil.

—_Nah, yo creo que los Leprechauns tienen grandes posibilidades de ganar la copa éste año…_

— _¡Qué! No lo creo. Sé de buena fuente que cambiaran a su Buscador._

— _¿A Lynch?_

—_Ajá. Una amiga conoce a Viktor Krum y él le dijo que oyó en los vestidores que Lynch…_

— _¡Bah! De seguro oyó mal. Si así fuera ya hubieran hecho algún anuncio oficial, o al menos hubiera salido algo en los periódicos, ¿no crees?_

— _¡Que no! ¡Ya te dije que es información confidencial!_

Severus, harto de los gritos, se puso de pie; cuando entró al lugar no se había dado cuenta de que había más personas allí. Sin ninguna delicadeza corrió las cortinas que separaban los cubículos y para su sorpresa se encontró con Ginny Weasley recostada sobre la camilla y el chico de pelo castaño sentado en una silla a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

— ¿Ustedes aquí?— cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Al verlo, la joven pelirroja sonrió y el muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando su conversación de lado al verse interrumpidos por él—. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

— ¿Huh? ¡Ah! Mejor; pero Madame Pomfrey me ordenó descansar unos minutos aquí…— observó el reloj de la habitación— ¡Rayos!— exclamó golpeándose la frente— se me pasó el tiempo…

—Señor Lestrange, ¿Qué hace allí? Venga, necesito sanar ése horrible corte— él dejó escapar un resoplido, se despidió de los otros jóvenes con un pseudo movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su lugar, siendo seguido por dos pares de ojos hasta que las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse.

—En fin…creo que ya es demasiado tarde; mis amigos se habrán cansado de esperarme.

—Si…yo también debería regresar a la sala común…

—Entonces…— el chico se puso de pie, acomodándose los jeans oscuros— te veré luego, supongo. Adiós Weasley— se despidió con una mano, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Sí…adiós Collin— le dedicó una bonita sonrisa antes de que cada uno tomara caminos diferentes.

….

—Supe lo del equipo de quidditch— dijo Nott, que aún seguía sentado en el mismo sillón, leyendo su libro, sin apartar la mirada de él— felicidades.

—Claro— se limitó a responder— ¿Has visto a…?

— ¿A Draco? Llegó hace unos minutos. Ahora debe estar en su habitación— informó aún sin alzar la vista— ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?

—Nada—. Contestó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con Draco.

— ¿Draco?— abrió la pesada puerta de roble y se encontró con la delgada figura de su "primo" echado sobre los cobertores esmeraldas de su cama, leyendo un libro que se apresuró a dejar de lado al verlo entrar. Se veía cansado, demacrado y más lívido de lo normal; tanto que casi, casi parecía un fantasma.

— Hey, Tom…— dijo con falsa emoción, con voz tenebrosa, sin ese dejo de arrogancia tan característico de él; fingiendo que no le incomodaba su presencia.

—Estuve buscándote— declaró con indiferencia, observándolo de reojo— ¿Dónde…?

—No me dijiste que harías las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch— lo cortó en tono mordaz.

—No me dijiste que habías renunciado— contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo me reporté enfermo.

—No te ves enfermo.

— Y a ti que te importa. No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Tsk. No importa—. Volteó el rostro— ¿Qué lees?— se sentó junto a él y tomó el libro que Draco antes leía, ignorando sus quejas— ¿Restauración de muebles? ¿Acaso es un libro muggle?

— ¡DAME ESO!— se apresuró a arrebatarle el objeto de las manos para esconderlo con rapidez debajo de la almohada— ¡NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE NO DEBES TOCAR LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS SIN SU PERMISO!— gritó evidentemente tenso.

Tom lo escudriñó con la mirada, ignorando sus reproches.

— Draco, ¿Qué haces tú con un libro **muggle**?

El joven Malfoy comenzó a hiperventilar, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza en todas direcciones, como si buscara una salida rápida.

— Yo…yo… ¡ARGH! ¡Se lo robé a esa sangre sucia de Granger!, ¿contento?— declaró voltaendo el rostro. Su voz había sido fría, pero temblorosa a la vez.

Él entornó la mirada, clavando sus orbes color jade en su pálido acompañante. Eso sonaba como algo que Draco haría, pero algo le decía que mentía como un bellaco; aún así, decidió hacer caso omiso a su intuición, al menos, por el momento.

— ¿Sólo un asqueroso libro? Pudiste robarle algo más interesante que un tonto libro— exclamó restándole tensión al momento, a lo que Draco sólo sonrió débilmente y sin ganas..

…**.**

— Píldoras ácidas— susurró a la gárgola de piedra, que al instante se movió, dejándole ver las escaleras de caracol que lo llevarían a la oficina del director.

— ¡Tom! Que gusto me da verte— sonrió afable, intentando esconder su maltrecha mano.

— Lo mismo digo señor, y no es necesario que oculte su mano; pude ver que se encuentra peor que la última vez— le dijo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba asiento frente al anciano sin esperar invitación.

— A ti sí que no puedo engañarte, eh, Severus.

El ex profesor negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Soy demasiado listo, señor— dijo mientras tomaba su magullada mano para analizarla con atención—. Señor, ¡no ha ingerido mi poción!— lo regañó de una forma casi infantil, inflando los mofletes con descontento, cosa que le causó gracia a Dumbledore— ¿Qué?— preguntó entre ofendido y abochornado, al notar la sonrisa del mayor.

— ¡Oh!, nada, nada…— hizo una breve pausa y suspiró— no quiero que te preocupes por mi Severus; de cualquier forma no me queda mucho tiempo, al menos no él quisiera…

— Señor…

— No Severus, tú sabes que es así — sonrió nostálgico— ¡pero no tienes porque entristecerte amigo mío! Tuve una buena vida y no puedo quejarme de nada…—suspiró una vez más mientras su mirada clara se perdía en algún punto de su oficina por un instante— ¡Pero olvidémonos de eso! Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las clases?— rápidamente cambió el tema, y él lo notó, pero al igual que con Draco, seria condescendiente con el director también.

— Para ser sincero señor, y con toda franqueza, constantemente desearía estar muerto. Y respecto a las clases…toda está bien, creo— se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus Dumbledore emitió una pequeña risa; Severus poseía un sentido del humor realmente peculiar.

— Me alegra que aún conserves el sentido del humor…eso es importante— Snape se permitió sonreír de medio lado— y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el señor Malfoy? ¿Caramelo?— le ofreció de sus píldoras ácidas, las cuales el joven rechazó con una seña.

— Tal y como lo planeaba pude acercarme a él y a su grupo de amigos, pero aún es muy pronto para ganarme su confianza, y creo que será lo que más va a costarme.

— ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

— No. Aunque Draco ha desaparecido varias veces en la semana, y, casualmente, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle también desaparecen durante su ausencia.

— ¿Crees que ellos también estén involucrados?

Severus negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Con todo respeto señor, esos dos son sólo un par de idiotas controlados por Draco. No creo que ellos tengan algo que ver con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque Draco puede estar utilizándolos para lo que sea que esté tramando.

— Es posible, pero es demasiado pronto para hacer conjeturas.

— En efecto, pero de cualquier forma les seguiré la pista.

—Hazlo. Cambiando de tema, han llegado hasta mí comentarios de los profesores acerca de tus extraordinarios talentos, en especial, por parte de Horace.

— No puedo evitarlo, señor—. Sonrió arrogantemente.

— Es cierto…recuerdo que siempre fuiste uno de los mejores alumnos.

— Sí, pero en ese entonces había mucha más competencia. Hoy, francamente señor, es mucho más fácil para mí sobresalir— observó el reloj de pie de la oficina— en fin señor, la cena ya debe haber acabado y quedé con Nott para terminar los deberes que nos dejó Mc Gonagall— se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de hastío.

—Entiendo Tom— sonrió llamándolo por su nombre falso nuevamente.

— Por cierto, señor…— el anciano lo observó desde detrás de sus lentes en forma de medias lunas— me preguntaba… ¿tiene noticias de San Mungo?— su mirada era fría y sin emociones, pero había un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos, suspiró y sonrió paternalmente.

— Aún es muy pronto…

Severus bajó la mirada, susurrando un débil "_entiendo"_, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta del despacho del viejo profesor.

—Ah, Tom…— lo llamó antes de que saliera del lugar, haciéndolo voltear para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Sí?

— Casi se me olvida… ¡felicidades por tu nombramiento como buscador de Slytherin!— lo felicitó en tono jovial, sin dejar de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Severus primero rodó los ojos, pero luego sonrió mostrando por primera vez, desde que Albus lo conocía, su perfecta dentadura de perlados dientes blancos, lo cual sorprendió al ligeramente al director.

— Usted sí que está loco, ¿lo sabía?— respondió en el mismo tono, volviendo a poner la mano sobre el picaporte.

— ¡Ah, Tom!— volvió a detenerse— ¿Qué te sucedió en la frente?

Snape se había olvidado de "ése" detalle.

— Oh, eso…— frunció los labios en un gesto de disgusto— pues fue por las pruebas — se apresuró a contestar, intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo— bien, ¡adiós señor! ¡Y no olvide tomar la poción!— abrió la puerta con una mano y se apresuró a salir, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien a punto de entrar, casi chocando contra él.

— ¿Por qué diablos no ves por donde…? ¿Potter?

— ¿Lestrange? — Harry Potter le dedicó una mirada de odio y confusión.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ven, pasa!— se oyó la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos— que descanses, Tom.

— Claro señor—. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Potter, que nunca había apartado los suyos de él. Dio un paso hacia adelante, provocando que Harry retrocediera intimidado por la sorpresa. Sonrió satisfecho y se marchó del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Estoy muy ocupado, así que sólo les diré GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Luz de Luna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P NO son de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Luz de Luna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal y como sabía que sucedería, todas las horas libres que tanto habían emocionado a sus compañeros no eran periodos de dicha y tranquilidad con los que soñaban, sino ratos para intentar ponerse al día con la enorme cantidad de deberes que les daban. Los jóvenes estudiaban como si tuvieran exámenes todos los días y, por si fuera poco para ellos, las clases exigían más concentración que nunca. Sin embargo, ni los deberes, ni la exigencia de las clases, podían perturbarlo a él. El ambiente estudiantil no lograba perturbar a Severus Snape, quien, a diferencia de sus compañeros de curso, no tenía problemas en mantener sus calificaciones, pese a que debía vigilar a Draco y, además, concurrir a las prácticas de Quidditch.

Había decidido que, aunque le restaba horas de su valioso tiempo, no dejaría el equipo; después de todo, las prácticas significaban para él una manera de distenderse de la horrible nueva vida que debía llevar, momentáneamente, sin contar que había encontrado cierto placer estando en el aire; una libertad que no había sentido antes.

Pese a todo, podía mantener a la perfección su nivel, a diferencia de muchos de los demás estudiantes.

Muchas veces, al entrar a la sala común o en las comidas podían oírse los susurros de varios alumnos que intentaban, pobremente en su opinión, realizar hechizos no verbales ya que no sólo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se pedían, sino también en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Al menos tanta atmosfera de laboriosidad mantenía a Pansy Parkinson a raya, aunque Severus debía aceptar que ella debía ser muy buena como para cumplir con sus obligaciones y darse el tiempo de acosarlo. Draco seguía escabulléndose de sus compañeros, incluso, de algunas clases, lo cual le había valido varios castigos, aunque sus desapariciones se habían vuelto menos frecuentes que en la primera semana, y su comportamiento, de a ratos, regresaba a la normalidad; pero él seguía luciendo huidizo y asustado.

—Debemos descansar de tanta tarea…— propuso Blaise Zabini con aires aburridos, el sábado siguiente a la hora del desayuno, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los leones con expresión indiferente.

— ¿Descansar?— inquirió Theo Nott desde el otro lado de las páginas de su manual de Runas Antiguas; había en su voz una ligera inflexión de ironía— tú rara vez cumples con tus deberes; y eso si estás en un buen día— repuso, sin expresión alguna en su rostro sereno.

—Tsk. Aún así…— pronunció con voz cansina, girándose levemente, sobre su asiento, hacia él— verte todo el día con la nariz metida en esos libros me agota…— lanzó, mordaz, y con cierto tono de hastío en su voz.

Theo alzó la mirada un segundo, enarcando una ceja con cierta benevolencia.

—Eres un imbécil.

Zabini forzó una desdeñosa y ladeada sonrisa, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Oigan, ¿notaron que ese gigante no está en la mesa de los profesores?— notó Pansy.

—Y el viejo tampoco…— secundó Draco Malfoy, con voz taciturna—. Se ha ausentado mucho estos días…

— ¿Y eso?— se aventuró un aburrido Blaise. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas del correo, y al entrar por las ventanas salpicaron gotas de lluvia por todas partes. La mayoría de los alumnos recibía más correo de lo habitual porque los padres, preocupados, querían saber cómo les iba a sus hijos y, asimismo, tranquilizarlos respecto a que en casa todos seguían bien. Severus no había recibido ninguna carta desde que había llegado a Hogwarts; tampoco esperaba correspondencia alguna, por eso se sorprendió cuando una de las lechuzas del colegio aterrizó delante de él, portando una pequeña carta en su pico. Segundos después otras lechuzas aterrizaron sobre la mesa, dejando múltiples ejemplares de El Profeta a sus compañeros, además de las habituales cartas y golosinas que enviaban los padres.

El ex profesor tomó la carta, reconociendo la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía del reverso.

_Querido amigo:_

_Sé que mi ausencia ha de estar inquietándote pero, te aseguro, no tienes de que preocuparte amigo mío. Estoy bien, resolviendo aquel asunto que tú sabes, y regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible; lo más probable es que dentro de unos días._

_¡Sigue joven, amigo mío!_

_Atte. A.P.W.B.D_

_PD: No olvides alimentar a Fawkes por mí, por favor. Por alguna razón se pone de mal humor cuando no lo alimento._

Suspiró con sosiego, luego murmuró un hechizo y la carta se hizo añicos en sus manos. Ahora al menos sabía que Dumbledore se encontraba bien.

Volvió a alzar el rostro hacia sus compañeros con indiferencia, notando que Nott había cambiado el libro por su ejemplar de El Profeta de ese día, analizando con ojo crítico la primera plana.

— ¿Murió alguien que conozcamos?— preguntó, nuevamente, Blaise, inclinándose hacia adelante con cierta expectativa.

—No— sentenció el muchacho, con voz monocorde— pero hubo una detención. Y más ataques de Dementores…pero no te preocupes, al parecer, tu madre y tu séptimo padrastro no fueron arrestados. Aún…— comentó incisivamente, provocando que el moreno lo fulminara con la mirada.

— ¿A quién detuvieron?— inquirió un pálido Draco, sin poder contenerse.

—A Stanley Shunpike— contestó el joven, con absoluta impasibilidad.

— ¿A quién?— se extrañó el de cabellos platinados.

—Stanley Shunpike, el guarda del autobús noctámbulo (el popular vehículo), ha sido detenido a última hora de anoche tras una redada en su casa de Clapham…

— ¿A ese idiota?— se sorprendió Zabini, cruzándose de brazos mientras contorsionaba el rostro en una mueca de incredulidad.

— ¿Dices que es el guarda del autobús noctámbulo?— intervino Severus, recordando a un Shunpike que había sido su alumno un par de años atrás.

—No lo conozco— sentenció el rubio, volviendo a su palidez normal.

—Ni yo— secundó la única chica del grupo, acercándose a Nott para observar el periódico.

—Es un mediocre— observó el chico de color, alzando su taza de café mientras haciendo el ademán de llevársela a los labios— lo conocí hace tres años, cuando me perdí en el Londres muggle. Me recogió en ese cacharro y me llevó de regreso al Caldero Chorreante— comentó en tono desdeñoso—. Era un estúpido entonces, y no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Es imposible que un sujeto como él perteneciera a las filas del Lord— sentenció.

—Quizás esté bajo el maleficio Imperius…—sugirió Pansy, en tono despistado.

—No lo parece— discrepó Theo, que seguía leyendo— aquí dice que lo oyeron hablar en una taberna acerca de los planes secretos de los Mortífagos— levantó la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros— si hubiera estado bajo un maleficio no hubiera andado por ahí ventilando esa información como si nada, ¿no les parece?— sentenció, regresando los ojos al periódico.

—Tsk. Lo más seguro es que el muy imbécil sólo intentaba darse importancia antes de los otros imbéciles que de seguro estaban con él en el bar…— argumentó el chico de color, con desinterés— el Ministerio sólo muestra lo inepto que su personal es al tómaselo en serio…— culminó, antes de darle un último sorbo a su taza de café con leche.

— De seguro sólo intentan demostrar que son eficaces…— discurrió Severus, con desinterés, volviendo a entrar en la conversación— o intentan tranquilizar a las masas…

—Pues hacen bien en temer— sentenció el joven Malfoy, alzando su taza como si brindara con alguien invisible— todos saben que aquellos que se opongan al Lord, serán castigados…

Al oírlo, Severus frunció el entrecejo, dejando su taza con delicadeza sobre el platito.

—Sí, claro Draco. Tú lo sabes muy bien… después de todo, tu padre le falló, y ahora paga las consecuencias, ¿No?— soltó Zabini con cinismo, alzando la mirada con malicia para ver la reacción del otro joven, que, sin poder evitarlo, desencajó su rostro, con ira.

—Eres un…

— ¿Notaron que varios alumnos se marcharon?— interrumpió Theo con voz serena, previendo la furiosa reacción de su compañero.

—Es cierto…— añadió Pansy, ligeramente incomoda ante la reacción de Draco— Midgeon se marchó anoche. Su padre vino a buscarla. Yo los vi irse…

— ¿Quién?— inquirió Blaise, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Una chica de Gryffindor— contestó el ex profesor, casi por inercia.

—Ya veo…— el moreno bajó la vista momentáneamente, curvando sus labios en una cínica sonrisa— las ratas siempre son las primeras en huir…

—Los Aurores ya no garantizan la seguridad de nadie— comentó Theo, con voz indiferente— y eso, combinado con la ausencia del viejo, hace que los padres tengan miedo, sobre todo aquellos que se oponen al innombrable. Incluso, ya se rumorea que el próximo año muchos no regresaran.

— ¿Y para que regresar?— dijo de Draco— un nuevo orden está a punto de surgir, y la educación pasará a un segundo plano…— aseveró con voz sombría, provocando que Zabini rodara los ojos.

—Ahí estas de nuevo con eso, Malfoy— siseó sarcásticamente, haciendo un dramático gesto de hastío— sí, sí…ya sabemos que odias la escuela— volteó el rostro con indiferencia, fingiendo que buscaba a alguien a su alrededor— pero si yo fuera tú (y no digo que eso me agradaría), tendría más cuidado con las cosas que digo…no olvides que "San Potter" siempre está cerca, y metiendo sus narices en donde nadie lo llama…

Los colores abandonaron el rostro del joven rubio, y la lividez de su semblante lo asemejaban al de un muerto.

— ¿Qué…?— comenzó a decir, pero sin quererlo, su voz falló— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Zabini?

Severus, quien seguía muy atento la conversación, pudo percibir la maliciosa sonrisa que Blaise intentaba ocultar mientras bajaba levemente el rostro al darse cuenta de que había obtenido lo que buscaba.

—Nada— contestó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya deja de hacerte el intrigante, Zabini— musitó el joven Nott, quien volvía a esconderse detrás de su ejemplar de El Profeta— nos tienes hartos a todos.

El chico de color lanzó una risilla entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo digo que si antes Potter te tenía en la mira, mi querido Draco, imagínate ahora, que tu padre está preso en Azkaban por haber participado en el asalto en el que murió su querido padrino…— le recordó en un incisivo comentario, esperando la reacción de su compañero con interés— yo que tú me andaría con cuidado… sobre todo porque lo he visto observándote varias veces en los pasillos, y hasta siguiendo tus pasos…

El terror se apoderó de Draco, sin permitirle disimularlo. Su rostro palideció por completo, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron tan rápido que Severus apenas si lo había notado.

Todos en la mesa sintieron también el peligro en las palabras de Zabini, y la tensión se hizo presente, siendo interrumpida por el ensordecedor chillido de dos aves que entraron volando majestuosamente por una de las ventanas, cargando un largo y mojado paquete, el cual depositaron en la mesa de Slytherin; más específicamente, frente a Tom Lestrange.

— ¿Es para ti?— le preguntó Zabini, olvidándose de momento de Draco y observando su reacción de reojo; sin embargo, él permaneció inmutable.

Severus una vez más pudo sentir todas las miradas del Gran salón sobre él. Odiaba eso.; por lo que un tic volvió se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo.

Las aves, tras depositar el paquete, volvieron a volar fuera del castillo, emitiendo otro sonoro chillido antes de despedirse definitivamente.

— ¿No vas a abrirlo?— preguntó Daphne, acercándose a él por detrás, con curiosidad.

El muchacho pareció meditar la respuesta. Él no tenía a nadie fuera del castillo más que a Dumbledore, pero, si era un paquete de él, tal vez no sería prudente abrirlo a la vista de todos…

—Me da igual abrirlo o n…

—Yo lo haré— lo interrumpió Zabini, acercándose también, para desatar el lazo que envolvía al paquete, enseñándole a todos los curiosos, que se habían acercado a ver, una majestuosa escoba nueva.

—Es una Saeta de Fuego, ¡el modelo del año!— exclamó un emocionado Vaisey, el cual había salido de la nada en una milésima de segundo— pero si aun no salen al mercado… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te la envía?

Severus estaba igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros y, muy a su pesar, no pudo contener su estupefacción.

—No lo sé— gruñó, recuperando su semblante estoico, intentando dar por terminado el tema.

—Ten, traía esto— le indicó su compañero de equipo, alcanzándole un pequeño pergamino doblado que él no había notado.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tiene tu nombre grabado en oro!— oyó de nuevo a Vaisey, pero dejó de prestarle atención para leer la nota, la cual estaba escrita con letra sumamente prolija y estiliza. Una letra que, definitivamente, no era la de Dumbledore:

"_Querido mocoso— _leyó para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato—: _supimos que te aceptaron en el equipo de Quidditch, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, he de admitir._

_Yo también fui buscador, así que, si vas a ser un hijo mío, más te vale no arruinar la reputación de los Lestrange. Por eso te envió este obsequio; espero que te guste, y si no, vete al demonio, hijo— _su rostro se desencajó, sin que pudiera evitarlo, al leer esa palabra—_ Ah, casi se me olvidaba, tu __**madre **_(resaltó esa palabra)_ te envía saludos, y sus más sinceros deseos de que te ahogues con una pierna de pavo y mueras. Pero si no mueres, quiere que te diga, también, que te alimentes bien, pues cree que luces muy flacucho y enfermizo, y eso no es bueno para nuestra imagen de familia feliz. No lo olvides._

_Atte.: __**Tu padre.**_

Una inconfundible expresión de odio atravesó su rostro.

Tal vez se tratara de simples palabras en un trozo de pergamino, pero Severus podía percibir el sarcasmo y la burla de Rodolphus en cada una de ellas. Eso claramente había sido una provocación.

—Malditos…— murmuró entre dientes, estrujando la carta entre sus dedos, temblando ligeramente de rabia— malditos imbéciles…— volvió a murmurar, mientras el pergamino en sus manos comenzaba a incendiarse, desapareciendo en el acto.

.

.

—Wow… eso es lo más aterrador que he visto…— musitó Ron Weasley, temblado levemente al ver el papel quemándose en las manos del sombrío Slytherin— ni siquiera usó su varita, ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!— preguntó en voz alta, girándose hacia sus amigos.

—P-Pues…— Hermione Granger permanecía con los ojos desorbitados; ella tampoco tenía una clara respuesta; aquello había sido asombroso y aterrador a la vez—. N-No lo sé, Ron… Lestrange sí que debe ser un verdadero prodigio…

—Voldemort también era considerado un prodigio, y vean como acabó— oyeron decir a Harry Potter, con voz neutral.

— ¡Ay, Harry! No de nuevo…— rogó la castaña, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione había vuelto a su lectura de El Profeta, Ron a devorar su desayuno, y Harry observaba atentamente la mesa de Slytherin, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al ver como Draco alzaba la vista, y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, antes de que el chico de ojos grises volteara su rostro con rapidez. El joven Malfoy desencajó su rostro al instante, y sin ninguna delicadeza se puso de pie, tan rápido que tiró su taza de café sobre la mesa. Se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí, pero antes de lograrlo, su brazo fue tomado con brusquedad por su primo, ante su atenta mirada. Él no podía oír lo que decían, pero por la cara de molestia del muchacho rubio, debían estar discutiendo.

Repentinamente, ambos se giraron a verlo un breve instante, para luego regresar a su acalorada conversación. Lestrange permanecía impasible, pero sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo de su compañero, hasta que, finalmente, Draco Malfoy logró liberarse de un brusco tirón, lanzándole una mirada de odio para comenzar a salir a toda velocidad del Gran Salón, chocando con todo el mundo a su paso.

El otro joven permaneció de pie un momento. Luego se acercó a su mesa, tomó una escoba, y salió también, dando largos y pesados pasos.

— ¡Lo ven! ¡Debe estar planeando algo con Malfoy, lo sabia!— exclamó Harry Potter histéricamente, acomodándose en su asiento. Sus inseparables amigos sólo se limitaban a escuchar, sin decir nada que pudiera alterarlo aún más.

— Harry…— lo llamó Hermione, en tono obsecuente— tú mismo nos dijiste que Dumbledore te pidió que dejaras tu paranoia con Lestrange; entonces, no entiendo por qué…

— ¡Dumbledore no tiene porque saberlo!— se apresuró a contestar; todavía estaba molesto por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y lo peor: al preguntarle al director sobre la presencia del hijo de Bellatrix en su oficina él lo ignoró para enseñarle el recuerdo de los Gaunt, y luego, tras insistir en el asunto, Dumbledore lo había regañado severamente por primera vez desde que lo había conocido cuando le comentó de su idea de seguir a Lestrange, pero lo que realmente lo había dejado sin palabras era que el anciano le había asegurado tener completa confianza en el joven de ojos verdes.

— Entiende Harry…— suspiró su amiga— si Dumbledore confía en él tú no deberías dudar de su buen juicio…

— ¡Pero es un Slytherin!— gritó alzando la voz.

— Dumbledore confía en Snape también; y él es, o fue, un Slytherin— intervino Ron, con aires distraídos, cargando un trozo de pan con mermelada.

— ¡¿De qué lado estás, Ron?!— exclamó golpeando la mesa; el chico pelirrojo se sobresaltó, soltando su pan por la sorpresa, mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡YA BASTA HARRY!— Hermione había perdido la calma, cosa que le hizo notar que tal vez se había pasado de la raya—. Si seguirás con ese humor el resto de la mañana mejor nos vemos luego— exclamó, denotando su enojo, poniéndose de pie.

—Herms, ¿adónde vas? No acabaste tu…— comenzó a decir Ron.

—No tengo hambre— lo cortó bruscamente, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida—. Los veré en las pruebas— exclamó unos metros más allá de su lugar, sin voltear a verlos.

—Cielos hermano, ésta vez sí que se molestó…— observó, dándole un mordiscón a su tarta de calabaza.

Harry no dijo nada; una parte de él se sentía culpable del enojo de su amiga, pero la otra, seguía pensando que el hijo de Bellatrix se traía algo entre manos, y sería él quien lo descubriría…

.

.

—Lo hiciste bien, Lestrange— comentó Urquhart mientras ambos caminaban por el corredor, junto a Vaisey, vestidos con sus uniformes verde y plata de Quidditch. Los tres iban despeinados y cargando sus escobas— esa escoba es en verdad muy veloz. ¡No puedo esperar al primer partido!— exclamó.

—Ni yo— lo secundó Vaisey, con una sonrisa torcida— ¿vieron a los perdedores que seleccionó ese imbécil de Potter? No dudo que haya elegido al perdedor de Weasley sólo porque es su novio…— él y su capitán rieron, pero Severus sólo permaneció indiferente.

—Muero de hambre— sentenció el capitán tras terminar de reír con voz desdeñosa— vayamos al Gran Comedor a merendar.

—Ustedes adelántense— les indicó, con aires aburridos— yo iré al baño antes.

Los muchachos asintieron, sin demasiado interés, bifurcando su camino para alejarse de él, rumbo al Gran Salón.

Severus caminó por el corredor sin demasiada prisa, haciendo resonar sus botas sobre la fría piedra.

En verdad no se arrepentía de haber entrado en el equipo, después de todo, las prácticas lograban distraerlo de los problemas cotidianos, como la discusión que había tenido con Draco esa mañana. Cada vez se sentía más inseguro respecto a su misión; ganarse la confianza del joven Malfoy había resultado mucho más tedioso y difícil de lo que había imaginado…

Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento al llegar a la puerta de los sanitarios, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Colocó una mano sobre la madera, pero antes de empujarla, el sonido de un grito lo hizo detenerse y acercar su rostro a la puerta.

—_No podré hacerlo… ¡no puedo!—_ exclamó alguien en el interior de la habitación, con voz desconsolada y sumamente aterrada— _él lo sabe…él se los dijo… Potter lo sabe…— _abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz de Draco.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, recargó su Saeta de Fuego contra una de las paredes, y con sumo reparo entreabrió la pesada puerta, sorprendiéndose aun más al ver la penosa imagen de Draco Malfoy a través del espejo, recargando todo su cuerpo sobre el lavabo, con su espalda subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la agitada respiración, observándose en el espejo como si se hablara a él mismo. Severus notó que seguía pálido como un cadáver. Una dolorosa expresión atravesaba su rostro; el cabello platinado estaba completamente desalineado y revuelto, y finas lágrimas caían como pequeñas perlas por sus níveas mejillas, hasta perderse en el cuello de su chaqueta negra.

—_Se lo dirá a todo el mundo— _murmuró de pronto, abriendo el grifo de la canilla y limpiándose el rostro de forma compulsiva, intentando deshacerse de una suciedad invisible— _¡Me enviarán a Azkaban!— _lloriqueó, golpeando el espejo frente a él con sus puños mojados.

Severus sintió una repentina avenencia hacia él. Esa desesperación, ese dolor reflejado en cada una de sus acciones le recordaban a sí mismo de cierta forma. Le recordaban a aquel día en que había cometido el peor error de su vida…

Enderezó su postura, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, perdiendo su mirada en el picaporte por un momento. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía ser visto por Draco, o de lo contrario, podría empeorar las cosas.

— ¡Hey, Lestrange!— se alarmó al oír la estruendosa voz de Blaise Zabini a sus espaldas, girándose de inmediato para ver al muchacho de color caminando hacia él. De seguro Draco lo había oído también, ya que al instante oyó el grifo cerrándose.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Zabini?— le espetó, recomponiendo su expresión fría mientras volvía a tomar su escoba.

El chico frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tú qué crees, genio?— contestó con sorna— quiero pasar al baño, así que, quítate del medio.

Lo empujó para hacerlo a un lado, pero él no se movió.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has visto a Draco?— preguntó con su mejor tono indiferente, colocándose completamente delante de la puerta, provocando que Blaise contorsionara el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

—No, no lo he visto. Ahora quítate.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el alto muchacho lo hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, y adentrándose en el lugar sin ningún reparo, siendo seguido de cerca por él.

—Zabini esp…— se detuvo al notar que no había nadie allí, ni rastros de que hubiera habido alguien momentos antes.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Lestrange?— indagó con molestia, deteniéndose a pocos metros de los sanitarios—. Quiero evacuar de una buena vez.

—Yo…— sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta, y la imperiosa necesidad de concebir una rápida excusa que justificara su extraño comportamiento; pero, para su mala suerte, su mente estaba bloqueada de momento— Yo…emm, ¿viste a quien escogió Potter para su nefasto equipo?— ¡Eureka! A juzgar por la risilla socarrona en los labios de Zabini sus palabras habían resultado. Al fin el idiota de Potter le servía de algo.

—Algo oí por ahí…supongo que ser incondicional del Cararajada tiene sus beneficios…— rió mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos del sanitario, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— espero ver como lo destrozarán en el primer juego.

—Jaja, sí…— simuló una risita socarrona, recargándose sobre los lavabos con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, buscando con la mirada rastros de Draco con disimulo.

—Iré a verlo en primera fila— aseveró el moreno, saliendo del baño para dirigirse a lavarse las manos— ¿ya dieron las fechas?

—No lo sé— contestó, enderezándose y tomando su escoba nuevamente.

—Pues no dudo que sea pronto, antes de la primera nevada—. Secó sus manos, lanzándole una inquisidora mirada— ¿No vas a hacer?

— ¿Nh? ¡Ah!, ya fui— mintió con total naturalidad, sin demostrar ninguna alteración en su voz.

Su acompañante enarcó una ceja con desconcierto, pero, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió no prestarle mayor atención al asunto.

— Ah, casi se me olvidaba…— Blaise se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida, volteando hacia él— Slughorn me pidió que te dijera que hoy en la noche organizará una cena para…jóvenes promesas o algo así. Y que estás invitado.

— ¿Cena?— inquirió, con el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Tú irás?

—Supongo…— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente, volteando una vez más— Aunque habrá muchos perdedores como ese "Longbobo"...jaja, ¿Vienes a la sala común?— preguntó desde la puerta, deteniéndose antes de atravesar el umbral.

—Sí, claro…— sujetó su escoba con firmeza y, tras dirigirle una última mirada al interior del recinto, salió tras Blaise, decidiendo seguirle la corriente para evitar que el inquisidor muchacho encontrara a Draco.

.

Lo meditó el resto de la tarde, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería darle espacio a Draco, ya que, al parecer, éste comenzaba a sentirse acorralado por las circunstancias; y Severus sabía perfectamente que una persona que se siente acorralada, sería capaz de hacer cualquier tontería, si medir las consecuencias.

Dobló el ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino _que había estado leyendo, y lo depositó en el piso.

La razón del malestar de Draco era sencilla de descubrir: esa mañana habían allanado su casa una vez más, lo decía en el periódico. El muchacho era débil de espíritu, por lo que enterarse de eso, además de saber que alguien tan molestamente insistente como Potter estaba tras sus pasos, de seguro le había causado esa crisis nerviosa, la que casi lo pone tontamente al descubierto.

No lo culpaba, después de todo, para un niño mimado como él no debía ser nada fácil convertirse en un peón de un ser tan despiadado como Voldemort, sobre todo, sabiendo que si no lograba complacerlo, moriría al igual que sus seres queridos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el peso de tener la vida de su familia en sus manos lo hiciera estallar.

Su deber, ahora, era impedir que episodios como ese volvieran a sucederse. Tras pensarlo mucho, también llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor, al menos por el momento, sería mantener a Potter con sus sospechas y sus juegos de detective a raya para evitar que siguiera presionando al joven Malfoy. La pregunta ahora era, ¿Cómo?

Conocía a ese idiota a la perfección, Potter era un libro de una sola página y sabía que no desistiría así nada más de sus sospechas. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía admitir que el imbécil era muy perseverante con sus ideas. Si estaba seguro de algo acerca de Potter era que, sin importar como, amaba ser el centro de atención, pero, sobre todo, meter sus narices en donde no debía…

Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. Tiempo para descubrir los planes de Draco y desbaratarlos de alguna forma para mantener a los demás alumnos, y a él mismo, a salvo, y alejar a Potter para que no entorpeciera sus planes. Tal vez debía darle un nuevo caso que resolver; una "distracción", para mantenerlo ocupado.

Una distracción…

Quizás un nuevo misterio que develar…no, eso sería demasiado difícil de fraguar, y Potter (obviamente ayudado por Granger) no tardaría en desbaratar su patraña…

¡Diablos!

— ¡TOM!

Alzó la mirada, sin borrar su expresión pensativa, hacia Pansy, quien había entrado a la sala común y se acercaba corriendo al rincón en donde él estaba.

Rodó los ojos, disponiéndose a huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, reparó en algo que no había notado antes: con cada paso que la alborotadora morena daba, contoneando exageradamente su curvilínea figura, atraía todas las miradas masculinas a su alrededor. Muchos muchachos la observaban embobados, y ella parecía notarlo, y disfrutarlo al extremo.

Ella era una seductora nata; una persona hueca y vacía en su opinión, pero, que podría servirle en sus planes…

—No te vi después de las prácticas— dijo en tono meloso, sentándose a su lado sobre el suelo— ¡Brrr! Si que hace frío aquí…

—Sí, supongo— contestó sin mucho interés, entornando la mirada.

Severus no era tonto, y si de algo se había dado cuenta desde su desafortunada llegada como nuevo alumno a Hogwarts, era de que los cambios que se habían producido en su imagen, eran, sin dudas y para su mala suerte, "atractivos" en cierta forma para las féminas del castillo. Lo notaba a diario en sus miradas de admiración, o en esos estúpidos sonrojos que surcaban las mejillas de las jóvenes que se giraban a verlo pasar. Era tedioso y sumamente vergonzoso, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que también podía ser muy beneficioso para él, aunque eso significara sacrificar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Pero era como había dicho Maquiavelo: "el fin justica los medios"

—Oye, Pansy…— amenizó su voz a tal punto que salió como un suave arrullo, sorprendiendo a la joven a su lado— me preguntaba… es decir, tú y yo…— las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta, negándose a salir; aquello no era tan fácil como lo había visualizado en su cabeza segundos antes.

— ¿Sí?— la morena lo animó a seguir, con ojos esperanzados.

Severus se rascó suavemente la nuca con nerviosismo, haciendo una indescifrable mueca; una mezcla de nerviosismo y renuencia.

—Tú y yo…— repitió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonar lo más natural posible— es decir, tú me aprecias, ¿no es cierto?

Pansy abrió los ojos por la sorpresiva pregunta, y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Tú me gustas, Tom. Eso no es ningún secreto— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Yo te gusto…— repitió en un suspiro, con voz ligeramente aterrorizada, y esquivando la mirada de su acompañante.

—Sí— aseguró con otra sonrisa.

Él suspiró una vez más, alzando la mirada hacia el techo de las mazmorras.

—Bueno…— aceptó al fin, a regañadientes, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía— si yo te gusto, serias capaz de hacer algo muy importante por mí, ¿verdad?

Ella una vez más abrió los ojos con confusión, la cual disipó con otra tonta sonrisa.

—Si esa es la condición para que seas mi novio… Sí, ¡seguro!

¡¿Su novio?! ¡¿Quién demonios había hablado de noviazgo?!

Los colores abandonaron a Snape, y sintió algo helado recorrerle la espina. Su plan iba bien, entonces, ¿por qué esa sensación?

Tosió para deshacerse de sus pensamientos, regresando su concentración hacia la joven a su lado.

—Sí…bueno, verás…— aclaró su garganta, intentando auto infringirse valor— es que yo… necesito que hagas algo por mi… algo sumamente importante, y que podría ayudarme mucho…

Pansy frunció los labios, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Algo que te ayudará mucho?— inquirió— ¿de qué se trata, Tom?— se veía interesada, y para su mala suerte, no había ni una pizca de duda o renuencia en su mirada.

Suspiró hondo, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones con un suave silbido.

Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hacer su jugada. Aunque eso lo atara a Pansy, sabía que no podía ser por siempre.

—Verás…— suspiró una vez más, envalentonándose— yo… en realidad no yo, sino más bien alguien a quien aprecio en cierta forma…— analizaba cada palabra antes de hablar, haciendo gala de todas sus dotes de estratega— bien, iré al grano. Necesito que me ayudes a mantener a Potter lejos de mí y de Draco— soltó sin preámbulos. A él nunca le había gustado andarse con vueltas.

Pansy parpadeó con confusión, frunciendo una vez más el ceño.

— ¿Mantener a Potter lejos?— inquirió, algo turbada— pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo se supone que podría hacer eso?

Severus se puso de pie. Sonrió encantadoramente, y con gran galantería, la cual no supo de donde salió, extendió una mano hacia Pansy (que no tardó en aceptar el gesto), ayudándola a ponerse de pie, provocando que un suave sonrojo atravesara sus mejillas.

—Sólo mírate, Pansy querida— su voz sonó totalmente seductora, al igual que cada una de sus acciones, pero, por dentro, se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo— eres, por mucho, la chica más bella de Hogwarts…— su compañera se ruborizó aún más, pero sonriendo con autosuficiencia— sin contar que eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que a alguien como tú se le ocurrirá la forma de cumplir con una tarea tan… sencilla…— como acto final, llevó una de sus pálidas y frías manos al rostro de su acompañante, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para acariciarla con suavidad.

Pansy abrió los ojos con devoción, atrapando la mano de Tom entre la mejilla y su hombro.

—Si tienes tanta fe en mí, lo haré sin dudas— aseveró, liberando su mano para acercar su rostro a el suyo peligrosamente, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Severus, quien se aterrorizó al instante al ver sus claras intenciones de besarlo.

— ¿En serio?— dijo, agachándose para librarse de su agarre tan rápido como pudo— si logras hacer eso por mí, te lo agradeceré infinitamente— comentó, alejándose lentamente de ella, caminando hacia atrás, sin embargo, eso no pareció disminuir la alegría de la morena.

—Yo lo haré, no debes preocuparte— le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad e intentando acercarse a él una vez más, pero de nuevo Tom fue más rápido, y, ligeramente agitado, se escabulló con gran habilidad hacia la salida.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Pansy— dijo con la respiración entrecortada, ignorando las miradas de los curiosos— se que no me decepcionaras.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, acercándose a él peligrosamente, como un animal al acecho.

—Claro que puedes contar conmigo, Tommy— claramente, eso había sido una insinuación— para lo que quieras…— Otro escalofrío lo sacudió, mientras comenzaba a sudar frío, totalmente aterrado.

—S-Sí, claro…— estaba tan pegado a la pared que se hubiera podido fundir con la piedra, hasta que de pronto, la puerta de la sala común se abrió para permitirles el paso a unos alumnos, cosa que él aprovechó para salir de allí.

— ¡Tom, espera!

— ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!— fue lo único que gritó, perdiéndose al instante, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, por los laberinticos corredores del castillo.

.

.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, pero aún así, a toda velocidad.

Aún no podía creer como había sido capaz de manipular así a Pansy. No que eso le causara problemas morales ni mucho menos, pero la forma en la que prácticamente había huido de ella lo hacía sentirse el más grande de los idiotas, lo cual se había vuelto algo muy normal en esos días…

Las malditas hormonas, de nuevo, comenzaban a afectar su buen juicio.

No supo cuanto tiempo caminó exactamente.

Ya había oscurecido cuando se detuvo en el puente de piedra, contemplando la enorme luna llena que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró, recargando su espalda sobre una fría columna de piedra, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio, cosa que no había podido hacer desde el inicio de clases, gracias a su "maravillosa" nueva vida temporal. Y ahora, después de ese estúpido "trato" con Parkinson, sabía que ella no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra, y él solo debía sufrir las consecuencias. Y todo por el estúpido Juramento.

Abrió los ojos, contemplando la enorme luna una vez más, y sin quererlo, un suspiro de añoranza escapó de sus labios, mientras los rayos de luz lunar bañaban su rostro, iluminándolo desde el firmamento e, inevitablemente, los recuerdos comenzaban a resurgir.

A Lily siempre le había gustado la luz de luna; decía que siempre solía mirarla cuando se sentía sola, o cuando estaba triste, y así ya no se sentía tan mal.

Hubo luz de luna el día que casi había muerto a manos de Remus Lupin. Había luz de luna cuando él traicionó a la única persona que había amado, y también el día en que Lily había cerrado sus ojos para siempre…

Todos los sucesos trágicos de su vida habían estado bañados por la luz de la luna, pero aun así, no podía evitar mirarla, sobre todo cuando se sentía triste o perdido, porque ella le recordaba a Lily, y al recordarla, ya no se sentía tan mal… le gustaba creer, por muy patético que fuera, que Lily se había convertido en lo que tanto amaba: en un rayo de luna; y de esa forma, sólo así, podía volver a sentirla cerca.

—Lily…

—En verdad es hermosa, ¿no crees?

Se sobresaltó y perdió levemente el equilibrio al oír una suave y risueña voz a su lado. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y de inmediato enfocó la mirada en una larga y despeinada cabellera rubia, larga hasta la cintura de su portadora, que parecía brillar bajo la luz del astro, y en la muchacha de piel blanca que se encontraba recargada sobre el puente, con la mirada en el cielo. La chica vestía de una forma muy llamativa, y usaba un extraño collar de lo que parecían ser corchos de cervezas de mantequilla.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?— demandó saber, sin ninguna delicadeza, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

La joven volteó lentamente el rostro hacia él, posando sus saltones ojos azules que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente, en su persona. Sólo en ese momento, el ex profesor la reconoció por ese aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que, además de ese extraño collar, llevaba su varita detrás de la oreja izquierda.

—Llegué unos minutos antes que tú— contestó Luna Lovegood, con total tranquilidad, volviendo la vista al frente— sólo que no te diste cuenta de que yo estaba aquí…— sus palabras y su tono despreocupado lo hicieron sonrojarse levemente por ser tan estúpido— pero no te preocupes— continuó ella—, la gente suele ignorarme todo el tiempo, así que no importa…

Ese comentario sólo incomodó aún más al chico Slytherin, quien intentó ocultar su incomodidad observando hacia el vacío.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido irse de ahí en ese momento, pero Severus no era de los que ceden tan fácil. Si alguien tenía que irse, sin duda, era ella.

La muchacha sonrió ante el silencio, alzando la mirada hacia la luna.

—No te culpo por no querer irte, aunque mi presencia te incomode— volvió a hablar, calmadamente— este es el mejor lugar para observar la luna llena; por eso vengo aquí cada mes a verla… y a buscar Snorckacks de cuerno arrugado…— sonrió— son unas criaturas muy pequeñas…

Severus enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

¿Era su impresión, o esa chica en verdad estaba loca?

Suavizó su expresión, observando la luna una vez más, intentando ignorar la presencia de la chica de Ravenclaw. Si ella mantenía la boca cerrada no era tan mala compañía.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo Luna de pronto— tú me recuerdas a alguien…

— ¿Qué?— no pudo evitar preguntar, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Tal vez no lo conociste, pero era el maestro de pociones…— Snape se tensó al instante; ¿acaso ella…?

— ¡Qué tontería!— exclamó— no sé a qué te refieres…

Luna sonrió una vez más, de una forma muy misteriosa.

—Tal vez te hablaron de él…— continuó, ignorándolo— muchos no lo querían, decían que era malo. Pero yo sabía que no era así— no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ni interesarse en las palabras de la muchacha— por eso me recuerdas a él…Harry dice que eres malo, como el profesor Snape, pero yo creo, que ambos sólo aparentan serlo— sentenció, volteando hacia él con otra sonrisa— El profesor ha sufrido mucho en la vida, y aunque no te conozco tanto como a él, puedo darme cuenta de que no eres tan malo como Harry dice…

Bajó la mirada, levemente, intentado deshacerse del rubor de sus mejillas.

Por un segundo creyó que estaba atrapado.

— Yo no creo que seas peligroso… además eres muy callado— le sonrió una vez más, con despreocupación— me agradas.

—…

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos ante tal confesión.

Esa mirada azul tan penetrante, tan soñadora y risueña… y esa actitud tan serena, le recordaba mucho a ella, a Lily.

Eran increíbles las muchas maneras en que ella estaba presente en su vida, y la forma en que las había ignorado todos esos años.

Nunca antes alguien, aparte de Lily, le había dicho que él le agradaba. Estaba Dumbledore también, pero él no contaba, ya que era como su única familia.

Suspiró de nuevo. Conocía a esa chica, Luna "Lunática" Lovegood; buena alumna, pero demasiado… extraña. No "extraña misteriosa", como él, más bien, sólo, rara. En los cuatro años que la tuvo como alumna ella nunca tuvo algún amigo o compañero de clase con quien hablara, exceptuando a la menor de los insufribles Weasley; de hecho, cuando él designaba trabajos en parejas o grupos Luna siempre quedaba sola, cosa que, sin dudas, le recordaba mucho a él mismo en su época de estudiante, pero con la diferencia de que él nunca tuvo compañeros porque no los necesitó ni los quería; pero esa chica, en cambio, parecía repelente para humanos.

Suspiró pesadamente, recargándose sobre el puente de piedra también, junto a ella. No era que hubiera cedido, pero había decidido que su presencia ya no le molestaba tanto.

Una fresca brisa le revolvió los cabellos, golpeándolo con suavidad en el rostro y obligándolo a cerrar los párpados en el acto.

A su lado, Luna suspiró también.

—Es muy linda, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué?

Ella lanzó una musical risita.

—La luna.

El frunció el ceño, y sólo emitió un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

—Debes extrañarla…— dijo ella de pronto, captando su atención nuevamente.

— ¿Qué?— demandó saber, con confusión.

—A Lily.

Se horrorizó al instante. Ella lo había oído…

—Como ahora somos amigos, te diré un secreto— anunció, desestimando el comentario anterior, reflejando la luna en sus enormes ojos.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. ¿Amigos? Definitivamente esa muchacha estaba demente.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos. Es más, ni siquiera me conoces— le aclaró, fríamente, cosa que no pareció hacer mella en la chica Ravenclaw.

Luna se giró hacia él, observándolo fijamente durante un par de segundos, como si fuera un programa de televisión sumamente interesante, incomodando mucho más, si es que era posible, a Severus. Extrañamente, ella parecía parpadear mucho menos que cualquier persona.

— ¿Sabes por qué vengo todos los meses a ver la luna?— preguntó repentinamente, sin dejar de observarlo, ignorando por completo lo anteriormente dicho por él.

El muchacho suspiró con cansancio, golpeándose el rostro con fuerza moderada. Esa chica, de algún modo, parecía estar totalmente aislada de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—No, no tengo idea…— contestó en un repentino ataque de bondad, suspirando para deshacerse de sus deseos de mandarla al demonio.

Sólo en ese momento ella dejó de mirarlo. Giró su rostro una vez más hacia el cielo y él pudo notar, por primera vez desde que la conocía, un ligero brillo de nostalgia en su mirada risueña.

—Mi madre era una bruja muy talentosa— comentó de pronto, sin mirarlo— le gustaba mucho experimentar…— dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando sus saltones ojos un instante—. Cuando yo tenía nueve años uno de sus experimentos salió mal…— hizo una pausa— y ella murió…— suspiró de nuevo, abriendo al máximo los ojos para mirar a la luna— Ese día había una enorme luna llena en el cielo, muy parecida a esta… por eso me gusta mirarla. La luna marca un día muy triste en mi vida, pero, en cierta forma, también me hace sentir más cerca de mi madre…

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Severus, bajando desde el pecho hacia su estómago. Tardó unos cuantos segundos, pero al fin supo que, aunque por un breve momento, se había sentido mal por Luna. No sintió lastima por ella, sino, más bien, sintió identificado su dolor con el suyo.

—Eso es…yo, lo siento…— no sabía que decir; después de todo, consolar personas nunca había sido su fuerte— siento lo de tu madre…— dijo con total sinceridad, dejando caer su mentón hasta recargarlo sobre la piedra del puente.

Ella meneó la cabeza con suavidad, brindándole una bonita sonrisa.

—Todavía la echo de menos a veces— comentó con calma— pero pienso que la veré otra vez un día, en la vida después de la muerte…— aseguró, con tanta convicción que sorprendió al joven mago, que se giró a verla— y no te preocupes. También estoy de segura de que podrás volver a ver a Lily, algún día.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ni porque, Severus esbozó una sonrisa, como no lo había hecho en años. Relajó por completo su expresión, y sintió como la sensación de su estómago aminoraba poco a poco, al igual que sus preocupaciones.

Era cierto, se lo había repetido muchas veces a sí mismo, pero, por algún motivo, el que fuera ella quien se lo dijera, de alguna forma lo hacía más creíble para él.

Luna Lovegood parecía mirar el mundo con ojos muy distintos a los demás. Aunque parecía estar siempre fuera de la realidad, ella era capaz de ver la belleza hasta en las más mínima de las cosas que la rodeaban, y verle el lado positivo a cada situación, tal vez, como mecanismo de defensa... al menos, eso le pareció...

Quizá su visión de la vida era la que el había deseado por tantos años, pero que nunca había encontrado.

Ella comenzaba a parecerle un ser especial; único, así, como Lily era...

El recuerdo de su único amor lo invadió por completo, reconfortando a su agitado corazón; y todo gracias a ella, a esa niña tan extraordinariamente extraña.

De pronto, la vida no parecía ser tan mala.

.

.

Suspiró con hastío, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus zapatos sobre la fría piedra con cada paso que daba.

Jamás entendería a Tom Lestrange, pero, si quería acercarse mucho más a él, debía buscar la manera de ayudarlo.

Ella rara vez hacia algo que no fuera en beneficio propio. Tal vez por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorándose de él; de otra forma, su comportamiento no tendría explicación.

—Supongo que ya planificaste los entrenamientos antes del primer partido…— se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Ron Weasley, quien salía del Gran Salón junto a Granger y Potter.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Esa era una buena oportunidad para iniciar su plan, pero le desagradaba que Potter siempre estuviera rodeado de la sangre sucia y el pobretón…

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Ni modo, debía actuar cuanto antes, Tom así se lo había pedido.

Retrocedió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, sabiendo que tanto Potter como sus amigos debían pasar por ahí para dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor. Con un leve movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unos cuantos pesados libros, los cuales arrojó al suelo, para luego arrojarse ella también al oír la conversación de los leones más cercana, comenzando a lanzar sonoros gemidos de dolor.

— ¡Ay! ¡Auch!

— ¿Qué pasa?— oyó decir a Granger, y luego oyó como los tres amigos aceleraban el paso, hasta dar con ella.

— ¿Parkinson?— inquirieron los amigos de Potter al verla, con cierta renuencia en sus voces.

— ¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces allí?

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la estúpida pregunta de Potter, pero cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerza para no perder la paciencia.

—Me torcí el tobillo— anunció, sentándose sobre la piedra.

Los tres leones la observaron con desconfianza, para luego intercambiar miradas incrédulas entre ellos, cosa que exasperó a la joven serpiente.

— ¡Potter! ¿Vas a ayudarme o sólo observarás, como idiota?— no pudo evitar que su mal genio saliera a flote, cosa que molestó a los otros jóvenes.

— ¿Y por qué debería?— le espetó Harry, cruzándose de brazos y observándola con total indiferencia, cosa que la molestó—. Tú siempre te burlas de nosotros y nos insultas. No hay nada que me obligue a ser cortés contigo.

Estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero, haciendo uso de todas sus dotes como actriz, logró contorsionar su rostro en una mueca de súplica, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Harry y sus amigos.

—Por favor— dijo con voz suave— ayúdame a ir hasta la enfermería con mis libros, ¿sí?

Las mandíbulas de los jóvenes casi se cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

Pansy Parkinson, ¿pidiéndoles un favor? El mundo debía estar volviéndose loco.

Saliendo de estupefacción, Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño con desconfianza.

— ¡Estás loca si crees que…!

—Harry…— la conciliadora voz de su amiga lo hizo callar— necesita que la ayudemos…

¡Jaque mate!

Se sorprendió de que la sangre sucia fuera quien cediera más rápido, pero sabía que Potter haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera…

— ¡Pero Herms!— chilló el muchacho pelirrojo, observando a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca— ¡No es una persona que necesita ayuda. Es Parkinson!

Pansy arrugó el ceño al oírlo.

— ¡Ronald!— lo reprendió la muchacha, inclinándose para recoger los libros del suelo— no olvides la hermandad entre casas…

— ¿Si? Pues ya quisiera ver a Malfoy ayudándote un día…— bufó Harry Potter, a lo que su amigo asintió, mientras Pansy sólo se limitaba a observar, alternativamente, desde el suelo.

—Pues eso no quiere decir que debamos ponernos a su altura— Granger frunció el ceño— Harry, ayúdala a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?— demandó saber el moreno, ligeramente contrariado y molesto.

—Porque es lo correcto— le recordó la joven, entre dientes. El chico bufó, pero obedeció, aunque sin mucha delicadeza, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Bien— Hermione Granger asintió con la cabeza, alcanzándole los libros a Harry para que los sujetara con su brazo libre— te veremos en la sala común.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sin decir más, la castaña y el pelirrojo comenzaron a alejarse, ignorando las protestas de su amigo.

"—_Asi que hasta aquí llegan sus buenas intenciones…—"_ironizó Pansy, para sus adentros.

Quién diría que Granger le dejaría a Potter servido en bandeja…

El muchacho, finalmente, suspiró con resignación. Sujetó con fuerza su cintura, dudando unos segundos antes de hacerlo; y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar con ella a cuestas, rumbo a la enfermería.

—En verdad te lo agradezco— dijo ella, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que sentía en esos momentos. Sabía que al inepto de Potter le gustaban las chicas "dulces", como la idiota de Chang, hacia que lo más prudente seria fingir ser dulce también, aunque eso no fuera con ella.

—Sí, claro— contestó él, con sarcasmo, cosa que no la incomodó en absoluto.

.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, señorita Parkinson?— preguntó Madame Pomfrey, una vez que ambos habían llegado a la enfermería.

—Me torcí el tobillo— contestó ella, con voz aburrida.

La mujer la sujetó de dicha zona, analizando con ojo crítico el daño.

—Umm…todo parece estar bien, pero si quiere, puede quedarse a descansar unos minutos aquí.

Ella asintió. Al cabo de unos momentos, y tras darle un horrendo jaraba para el "dolor", la medimaga se despidió de ellos y salió de la enfermería, dejándolos a solas.

—Bien, ya que estás bien, y que yo cumplí con mi buena acción del día, lo mejor será que me vaya— dijo Harry, con voz indiferente— te dejo tus libros sobre la…

—Muchas gracias— lo cortó de pronto, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para sonreírle, lo cual dejó perplejo al muchacho.

—N-No es nada…— contestó, algo turbado.

— ¡Si que lo es!— aseguró ella, sentándose sobre la cama, acercándose poco a poco a él— siempre te trato mal…y a tus amigos, y aún así, me tiendes una mano cuando te necesito…— dijo con suavidad— déjame agradecerte.

Sin darle tiempo a nada se puso de pie, llegándose hasta él para plantarle un beso en los labios, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la camilla que tenía detrás por la fuerza de su precipitada acción.

Él, totalmente anonadado, no respondió, cosa que no incomodó a la morena. Pansy profundizó el beso, colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Potter, entrelazando sus finos dedos con las cortas hebras de alborotado cabello negro. Harry sólo atinó a sujetarse con fuerza de las sábanas, imposibilitado de reaccionar.

Finalmente, se separó de él en busca de aire, dejándolo totalmente sonrojado y confundido.

—Creo que me siento mejor— dijo tras separarse de él, tomando sus libros entre sus brazos—. Te veré luego, Potter— se acercó a él una vez más, dándole un fugaz beso antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tu…tu tobillo— fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico, sentado todavía sobre la camilla con las piernas separadas y con la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo.

— ¿Hn? ¡Oh! Está mejor— contestó ella, sin darle importancia, continuando con su camino, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Tal vez aún no podía tener a Tom, pero mientras tanto, podría entretenerse con Potter y cumplir con su propósito al mismo tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**Siento la demora.**

**¡Gracias por leer! y espero sus rr.**

**¡Suerte! **

**H.S**


	9. Juego de niños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen...**

**¡Aviso!: este será un capítulo en dos partes.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IX**

**Juego de niños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La llegada del otoño trajo buenas noticias para Severus: Dumbledore le había informado (mediante una carta), que en San Mungo ya habían comenzado a elaborar una cura para su "problema". Y pese a su siempre fría y pesimista actitud, quería ser positivo al respecto, pensando que pronto regresaría a su amada antigua vida.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían comenzado a intensificarse y, al parecer, Urquhart no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que Draco ocupara su puesto en el primer partido, ya que lo había hecho entrenar a él en su lugar.

Las misteriosas desapariciones del joven Malfoy habían comenzado a ser cada vez menos frecuentes, pero aún así, Draco lucía siempre temeroso y del mal humor; incluso, Severus juraría que había bajado de peso.

A mediados de octubre tendría lugar la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Snape se había preocupado, poniendo en duda que esas excursiones siguieran realizándose, dado que los del Ministerio estaban más paranoicos cada día, pero le alegró saber que se habían suspendido; le urgía salir del castillo.

La noche anterior al día de la excursión no pudo dormir bien. La Marca le había ardido todo el día, y casi no podía disimular su malestar frente a los demás. Sabía perfectamente que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Voldemort requería de su presencia. Debía acudir a él como fuera, o de lo contrario, debería pagar las consecuencias, o se expondría a perder el lugar de privilegio junto al Lord.

La Marca Tenebrosa inactiva apenas era visible pero, cuando era activada, adquiría un profundo color negro, el cual era muy difícil de ocultar. Hubiera sido bueno que la marca desapareciera junto con sus otros rasgos que también lo hicieron, pero no había tenido tanta suerte.

Ésa noche, había pensado y analizado una forma de escabullirse del castillo sin llamar la atención. Sólo necesitaba un par de horas para no levantar sospechas. Un par de horas serian suficientes.

Aquella mañana se había quedado mirando el techo de su habitación hasta que la luz del día comenzó a filtrarse por la pequeña claraboya. Observó a Draco de reojo, que parecía dormir tranquilamente, pero su respiración le hacía notar que no estaba durmiendo en realidad. Se levantó para ir al baño, y al regresar a la cama no pudo evitar patear una pila de libros que reposaba sobre el suelo, junto a su cama, golpeándose los dedos del pie, mandando a volar uno de los ejemplares unos metros por la fuerza del impacto, mientras él emitía una sonora maldición.

— ¿Estás bien?— inquirió su compañero, sin mucho interés, observándolo desde su cama, sin mover un musculo.

—Sí— se apresuró a contestar, alzando el pie afectado en el aire a la vez que daba cortos saltitos hasta llegar al libro que había pateado, el cual tomó con una mano para luego regresar sobre sus pasos y echarse a la cama como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, sosteniendo el libro abierto sobre su pecho.

Ni él ni Draco emitieron palabra alguna.

Tras unos minutos de meditación, Severus recordó el peso del ejemplar sobre su persona, sujetándolo con una mano para observarlo, indiferente. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el margen de la página en la que estaba abierto, en donde leyó con letra algo garabateada una palabra que le llamó mucho la atención: _¡Sectumsempra!; _seguido de la pequeña frase:_ Sólo para enemigos_

Sonrió de medio lado, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche mientras giraba su cuerpo, acomodándose con la palma derecha debajo de su mejilla. Casi había olvidado ese hechizo…en su vida sólo lo había usado con James Potter; en realidad, sólo lo había inventado para darle una lección a Potter. Pero con el correr de los años había quedado en el olvido. Era un hechizo inminentemente mortal si lo usaba cualquiera, por eso, había sido una verdadera suerte que el libro del Príncipe no hubiera caído en las manos del inútil Potter menor.

Pasada una hora, más o menos, se cansó de seguir acostado, saliendo de la cama disponiéndose a ir a darse una ducha para aclarar sus ideas. Tomó sus objetos personales e intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, salió de su habitación rumbo a las regaderas.

Nadie en las mazmorras parecía haber despertado todavía, ya que todo estaba completamente en silencio, y no se veía ni un alma por aquellos corredores.

Dobló a la derecha en una bifurcación, y casi chocó contra alguien, pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo girarse a tiempo para evitar la colisión.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota!— exclamó Miles Vaisey, colgándose la toalla que llevaba en una de sus manos detrás del cuello, observando a su interlocutor con una expresión de superioridad.

—…

El moreno optó por no responder nada, y simplemente ignoró a su compañero de equipo, continuando con su camino, pero deteniéndose a sólo unos pasos, con una sonrisa torcida posada en sus labios.

—Oye, Vaisey…— el joven de cabello crespo volteó hacia él, con cara de pocos amigos.

— Qué— inquirió con insolencia, cosa que no perturbó en lo más mínimo al otro Slytherin, quien no dejaba de sonreír, mientras sujetaba disimuladamente su varita dentro del bolsillo de su pijama.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor hoy…

— ¿Qué…?

Vaisey no pudo decir nada más. Lo último que vio fue un haz de luz saliendo de la varita de Severus, y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

Dejó correr el agua, recargándose sobre el lavabo con las manos sujetas a ambos lados.

Suspiró profundamente, observando el joven reflejo que el espejo le regresaba para después echarse agua en el rostro.

Se arriesgaría demasiado ese día, así que debía mantenerse sereno en todo momento, o podría echar a perder sus propios planes; lo cual sería catastrófico.

Oyó el sonido de las cañerías, y tras él, Myrtle la Llorona salió volando de un inodoro de uno de los cubículos que tenía a la espalda, y se quedó suspendida en el aire, mirándolo fijamente con unos anteojos gruesos, blancuzcos y redondos.

—Ah. Hola, Tom— saludó con una sonrisita boba, acercándose por detrás, mientras él la observaba a través del espejo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió bruscamente, mojándose el rostro una vez más.

—Nada— contestó con aire taciturno— sólo vine a ver si mi amigo regresaba…

— ¿Amigo?— la observó de nuevo, mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla de papel— los fantasmas no tienen amigos. Son indeseables, por eso la gente los evita todo el tiempo— le recordó con frialdad.

— ¡Pues yo sí tengo un amigo! ¡Uno de verdad!— repuso ella, enfurruñada, acercándose a él para recargar su fantasmagórica cabeza sobre su hombro en un abrupto cambio de actitud; Severus no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente ante el frío contacto— Aún así, sabes que tú y yo todavía podemos entablar una estrecha amistad…

—Tsk. ¡qué molestia!— él se alejó, acomodando su cabello frente al espejo— no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, así que, ¡largo!

Ella frunció el entrecejo un momento, para después cambiar de gesto, por uno lastimoso.

—Él no es tan malo como tú— prosiguió— quizá si te marchas él volverá a entrar… Tenemos tanto en común… Estoy segura de que él se dio cuenta…— y miró hacia la puerta, esperanzada.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lárgate!— volvió a ordenar, regresando a contemplar su reflejo en el cristal.

Myrtle soltó un grito de llanto y volvió a meterse en el retrete, provocando que el agua salpicara por los castados y mojara el suelo. Severus cerró los ojos por la molestia del chillido del fantasma, y se cubrió los oídos como acto reflejo.

— ¿Harry, Ron? Oh, eres tú.

Se giró hacia la puerta en cuanto Myrtle desapareció, viendo con sorpresa a la menor de los Weasley en la entrada.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le espetó sarcásticamente— éste es el baño de varones.

La chica arqueó las cejas.

—Es que oí chillar a Myrtle, y a los únicos que conozco que son capaces de hacerla llorar de esa forma son…— se detuvo de pronto, frunciendo los labios— ¡y a ti que te importa!

El ex profesor abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa y molestia. En otro tiempo (en otro bello y maravilloso tiempo) la habría castigado por lo menos una semana por tal osadía. Pero ahora debía morderse la lengua para no mandarla al diablo como era debido.

—Me importa porque invades mi privacidad— le espetó, observando hacia el frente— y a menos que sientas que "eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica", te aconsejo que te largues. Y que busques ayuda.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo con molestia, sujetando su varita con una mano, pero sin sacarla.

Severus se giró hacia ella y ambos intercambiaron miradas indiferentes, pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento.

—Tsk. ¡sólo eres un presumido, Lestrange!— la muchacha pelirroja volteó con aires de autosuficiencia, pero al hacerlo, un mal cálculo la hizo resbalar con un charco de agua, y caer sin remedio sobre el húmedo suelo.

Severus se echo ligeramente hacia atrás por la sorpresa de verla caer tan estrepitosamente, pero no movió ni un músculo para acudir en su ayuda.

La chica enrojeció tanto como su cabello. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, evitando mirarlo en todo momento.

—Eres en verdad muy tonta— le dijo él, fríamente, pero acercándose a ella para extenderle una mano.

La leona lo observó con curiosidad, mostrándose algo renuente a aceptar su gesto.

El chico rodó los ojos, cerró el grifo del agua y se inclinó hacia ella, reiterándole su mano hasta que Ginny la aceptó, poniéndose de pie con su ayuda.

— ¿No volviste a lastimarte el tobillo, verdad?— ella frunció los labios un momento, aún mirándolo con desconfianza, pero terminó por soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí que eres raro, Lestrange— declaró, sacudiéndose la ropa.

— ¿Raro? Tsk. Yo no soy el que anda cayéndose por todos los rincones del castillo— contraatacó, sentidamente, pero sus palabras sólo lograron aumentar la sonrisa de la muchacha.

Él la observó como si se hubiera vuelto loca, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Es cierto, es cierto…— concedió, sin dejar de sonreír, caminando hacia la salida, mostrándole que su tobillo estaba bien— no eres una serpiente tan venenosa como creí, después de todo…— y sin decir más, o esperar respuesta, salió del baño de hombres, perdiéndose por los corredores del castillo.

Severus la observó salir de los baños.

Cada encuentro con esa niña era más extraño que el anterior.

Abrió el grifo, mojándose el rostro una vez más. No debía preocuparse por esa muchachita tonta. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que encargarse, como, por ejemplo en los riesgos de lo que estaba a punto de correr. Riesgos que eran, a su parecer, absolutamente necesarios.

.

.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió Pansy?— inquirió Blaise, con clara molestia, mientras él, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y Severus esperaban en un rincón, alejados de los demás alumnos que se apilaban frente a las puertas de roble para ser revisados por el celador Argus Filch. Todos esperaban a la última integrante del grupo.

— Dijo que nos vería aquí— masculló Draco, cuya palidez lo hacía ver tan blanco como la nieve.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, y Parkinson ya se había pasado de la raya. Suspiró para deshacerse de sus deseos de hacerle pagar a la morena muchacha su osadía; la necesitaría para su coartada, así que no era conveniente crear pleitos con ella.

Dio un salto, sentándose sobre el alero de la galería de piedra, llevándose una rodilla al pecho y dejando que el otro pie cayera a un lado, meciéndose suavemente.

Observó de soslayo a Draco, quien se veía nervioso, cruzado de brazos y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Él había pasado de lucir enfermizo a verse como todo un cadáver. Y eso no era para nada bueno.

—Oye Lestrange, ¿Cómo se supone que tú puedes ir a Hogsmeade sin la autorización de tus pa…?— comenzó a decir Zabini, con osadía, pero antes de que pudiera desplegar su veneno fue cortado por un irritado Tom:

—Me tienen sin cuidado tus dudas, Zabini— gruñó sin mirarlo, y sin prestarle mayor atención.

El chico de color bufó con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su fuerte pecho. No tenía gracia molestar a Lestrange si éste no caía en sus provocaciones.

— ¡Los permisos, jóvenes! ¡No olviden entregar sus permisos! o de lo contrario…— oyeron la estruendosa voz de McGonagall a lo lejos.

—Bien, ya es hora— informó el chico de ojos verdes, bajándose de su lugar de otro salto.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Pansy?— se aventuró a preguntar el castaño, aunque sin mucha preocupación.

—Conoce el camino— dijo con voz monocorde, girándose hacia el muchacho rubio— Draco, ¿vienes?

El menor de los Malfoy negó amargamente con la cabeza.

—Mc Gonagall me castigó otra vez— comentó con voz ahogada, sin borrar su expresión nerviosa.

Severus pensó en ofrecerse a quedarse con él, pero si estaría castigado entonces no podría hacer ninguna idiotez en su ausencia; además, ya había planeado todo para salir de Hogsmeade y asistir al llamado del Innombrable.

—Tsk. Como sea…vámonos ya— habló el joven de color, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle.

El ex profesor le dirigió una última mirada al pálido rubio antes de comenzar a seguir a sus compañeros, siendo seguido, a su vez, de cerca por Theo Nott, quien sólo se despidió de Draco con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Severus tenía la insistente sensación de que algo no andaba bien con él, pero no podía averiguarlo. Debía asistir junto a "su amo" cuanto antes.

— ¡TOOOOM!— la chillona voz de Pansy los hizo voltear a todos, y en menos de un segundo, la morena ya estaba aferrada como una lapa al brazo de un molesto Snape— ¿Me extrañaste?— gritó, haciendo que todos a su alrededor la oyeran, y que Severus cerrara los ojos por el molesto tono de su voz.

— _¡Maldición!—_exclamó él para sus adentros, pasándose una mano con exasperación por el rostro.

—No— contestó gélidamente— ¿en dónde demonios estabas?— inquirió sin interés en conocer la respuesta; sólo para hacerle notar a Pansy el molesto tono de su voz.

—Estuvimos esperándote— intervino el castaño, recomponiéndose, con el ceño fruncido, del empujón que Pansy le había propinado para acomodarse junto a Severus.

—Oh…estuve…por ahí— respondió la chica con una inocente sonrisita.

—Como sea, debemos…— pero fue interrumpido por un brusco empujón a su costado que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Alzó su centellante mirada color esmeralda para observar con odio a quien se había atrevido a golpearlo:

—Potter…— masculló entre dientes, cerrando los puños con ira, dispuesto a devolverle al golpe. Sin embargo, el agarre de Pansy lo detuvo.

—Ignóralo, o McGonagall te castigará a ti también— susurró a su oído en tono solemne, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisita tonta de sus labios.

—Pansy tiene razón, Lestrange. Sólo ignóralo, por ahora— secundó Nott.

Obedeció, muy a su pesar, cambiando su expresión de odio por una de total indiferencia; y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar por donde Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se habían perdido segundos antes, y salió al jardín, azotado por el viento y el agua nieve.

.

.

El recorrido hasta Hogsmeade no fue nada agradable. Severus se cubrió la cabeza con un cálido gorro de lana verde, y se tapó la nariz con su bufanda del mismo color, pero la parte de la cara expuesta al aire no tardó en entumecérsele. El camino que llevaba al pueblo estaba lleno de alumnos que se doblaban por la cintura para resistir el fuerte viento. En verdad le hubiera convenido mucho aparecerse en el lugar pactado, pero era imprescindible tener una coartada.

Desvió al grupo de Honeydukes en cuanto vio la prominente figura de Slughorn adentrándose en el lugar, llevándolos hacia La Casa de las Plumas, en donde debía abastecerse de tinta y pergaminos.

—Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Las Tres Escobas?— propuso Zabini, con cierta frialdad.

—Lo siento Blaise, pero Tom y yo iremos al salón de Madame Tudipié, ¿verdad, Tomy? — pregonó Pansy a los cuatro vientos, con voz más melosa de lo normal, y sobresaltando al pobre Snape, quien sólo asintió a sus palabras, totalmente resignado.

—Cómo quieran, tórtolos—. Comentó con sarcasmo, girándose hacia sus otros compañeros— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Vienen, o también tendrán una cita?

Severus no oyó las respuestas de sus compañeros, ya que Pansy había comenzado a prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, bajo la fuerte tormenta.

Apenas entró a la tienda de té, una agradable ola de calor lo invadió por completo.

El ambiente del salón de Madame Tudipié era agradable. Sólo había parejas, sentadas en pequeñas y redondas mesas, uno frente al otro. Y tenía calefacción, a diferencia de Las Tres Escobas.

En su época de estudiante nunca había entrado a ese lugar; nunca le había interesado, aunque había pensado, más de una vez, invitar a Lily; pero todo se fue al demonio después del quinto año, y dado que en aquel entonces él no era el chico más popular de Hogwarts, tampoco había tenido a quien invitar después de ella.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cerca de una de las ventanas, la cual daba hacia la avenida principal.

Pansy ordenó dos chocolates para ellos, y panecillos de moca, comenzando a hablarle de cosas que Severus ni se molestó en oír, manteniéndose siempre con la verde mirada fija en la puerta de entrada.

Pasaron cinco minutos… diez, quince… la puerta se abrió con el agudo tintineo de una campanilla, y el ex profesor alzó la mirada, esperanzado, pero se decepcionó profundamente al ver a Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas atravesando el umbral.

Durante un breve instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de la joven pelirroja, quien sonrió de medio lado al verlo allí, pero él la ignoró, volviendo a voltear el rostro, con indiferencia.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar, y esta vez, la alta figura de Vaisey entró al lugar, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a los sanitarios sin intercambiar miradas ni comentarios con nadie.

—Entonces Millicent me dice: "no"; y yo le digo; "si". Entonces ella dijo…

—Debo ir al baño— la cortó de pronto, sin ninguna delicadeza.

La morena parpadeo repetidas veces, algo confusa, pero terminó por asentir, con una radiante sonrisa.

Se puso de pie con natural elegancia. Movió su silla, y, esquivando varias mesas, se encaminó hacia los baños, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie adentro y de que nadie más entrara tras él.

— ¿Vaisey?— preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta del sanitario.

Como respuesta, la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió, y por ella, el joven de cabello crespo salió, con la apagada mirada fija en algún punto invisible, y sin ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro.

Severus suspiró profundamente. Merlín debía estar de su lado ese día, ya que no había tenido ningún problema; al menos, por el momento.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño frasquito de vidrio color azul, el cual le alcanzó al hechizado Vaisey.

—Tómate esto— le ordenó, con voz autoritaria. Su compañero de equipo ni siquiera opuso resistencia; aceptó el frasco, le quitó el pequeño corcho e ingirió el contenido de un solo trago, sin dudarlo un segundo.

Momentos después de ingerir el líquido del frasquito, el rostro de Vaisey comenzó a cambiar de forma; su cabello comenzó a alisarse y a crecer, volviéndose negro; sus ojos perdieron la pigmentación, adquiriendo un brillante color verde, y sus facciones empezaron a sufrir cambios, hasta que su rostro se vio idéntico al del joven Snape, dejándole frente a su doble exacto.

Severus enarcó una ceja. No estaba nada mal… nadie notaria la diferencia por un par de horas.

Había sido una buena idea sacar un poco de poción multijugos de su ex armario, después de todo.

Alzó su varita en el aire, y tras un leve movimiento, cambio de vestuario con su copia.

—Bien. Entra ahí y no digas nada, a menos que pidan tu opinión— ordenó, colocándose unos guantes negros— sólo asiente en silencio y habla lo menos posible. Te veré aquí en…— observó su reloj de pulsera, torciendo la boca en un leve gesto pensativo— debes estar aquí en tres horas. No más. ¿Entendiste?— su clon asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo a la cara en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró con pesadez, procediendo a abrir la puerta nuevamente— ¡ve!— Vaisey salió por la misma, caminando con pasos lentos y sin expresión en el rostro.

Las cosas habían sido demasiado precipitadas, pero, aún así, nadie notaria el cambio. O al menos, eso esperaba Severus.

.

.

Se apareció en las afueras del pueblo. Al instante, el frío aire se le coló hasta los huesos, por lo que ajustó el cuello del abrigo de Vaisey en un intento de cubrirse de la helada ventisca que le zumbaba en los oídos.

Las largas hebras de cabello negro se mecían violentamente a causa de los vientos, y se humedecían hasta casi congelarse por el temporal, haciéndole pensar que debió haber llevado su gorrito de lana consigo.

— ¡Sí que hace frío, ¿no crees?!— oyó una voz llegar hacia él a través del viento, y de inmediato alzó la mirada para enfocarla en los despeinados cabellos de Rodolphus, meciéndose con violencia en la ventisca también, los cuales, en mejores épocas, habían sido pelirrojos.

El Mortífago estaba de pie a unos metros de él, con un pie sobre el suelo, y el otro con la rodilla flexionada sobre un montículo de nieve, y al ver que el joven Severus había notado su presencia le arrojó una capa negra.

—Ten. Sé que a los magos "delicados" como tú el frío les hace daño…— comentó con sarcasmo— en cambio, para quienes pasamos años pudriéndonos en Azkaban, una simple ventisca como ésta no nos perturba en absoluto…

—Sí, sí… ya me sé tu triste historia de memoria— lo cortó bruscamente, acomodándose la capa negra sobre los hombros— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Rodolphus frunció los labios y se pasó una mano (cubierta por un guante al que le faltaban varios dedos) por la corta barba. Gruñó algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar y sacó un objeto envuelto en una tela de aspecto roñoso de entre sus ropas, descubriéndolo para mostrarle al ex profesor una diadema de oro, con una esmeralda en el centro, indicándole que la tocara.

Severus entendió el mensaje, tocando el objeto al mismo tiempo que su acompañante. Ambos desaparecieron de Hogsmeade para aparecer en el elegante pero sucio salón de lo que parecía ser una mansión casi en ruinas.

Oyeron el viento golpear con violencia los ventanales, y haciendo crujir la madera, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

— ¿Quiénes conocen mi verdadera identidad?— preguntó el joven Snape con brusquedad, deteniendo a Rodolphus antes de que abriera unas enormes puertas de roble.

El hombre lo observó, ceñudo.

—Sólo el amo, yo, Bellatrix, Rabastan y Yaxley— informó— además, claro, de Cissy. Pero el amo nos ordenó guardar silencio a todos para "preservar" la identidad de su perro favorito— le espetó con sarcasmo mientras empujaba las puertas con ambas manos, abriéndoles paso a una enorme sala de estar, en donde un grupo de más o menos quince Mortífagos estaban reunidos, en torno a una gran chimenea. Todos vistiendo capaz negras.

Severus fue el primero en adentrarse en el recinto; con paso firme y decidido, pero arrepintiéndose al instante, notando todas las inquisidoras miradas de los presentes sobre su persona, y sintiendo como la valentía amenazaba con abandonarlo en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué **todo** el mundo se empecinaba tanto en mirarlo, siempre?

— ¿Asustado, **Tom**?— se burló su supuesto padre a su oído, regresándolo a la realidad al instante.

—Ya quisieran tú y tu desquiciada esposa, id…

— ¡Chist!— lo interrumpió el mago, con diversión— recuerda que aquí soy _**tu padre**_, así que trátame con respeto, mocoso.

Severus abrió los ojos con furia, pero no replicó.

— ¡Rodolphus!— las pesadas puertas de ébano a un lado del grupo de magos se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a través de ellas la esbelta figura de Bellatrix, con el rizado cabello revuelto y sus gruesos parpados cerrados. Al abrir los ojos los centró en Severus, quien le devolvió la mirada sin titubeos— Niñ… Tom— se corrigió— el amo quiere verte ahora. Sígueme— le ordenó mientras volteaba para regresar sobre sus propios pasos.

El muchacho no lo dudó, y comenzó a seguirla, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, de quienes no podía ver el rostro, ya que los cubrían con sus características máscaras de plata.

Bellatrix lo guió a la inmensa biblioteca del recinto, esperando a que Rodolphus la siguiera para cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Severus se adelantó a los demás, acercándose a un imponente sillón victoriano, en donde la cadavérica figura de Voldemort reposaba, con los brazos extendidos sobre ambos brazos del sillón, blandiendo su varita débilmente entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

— ¡Oh Severus! ¡Mi querido Severus!— exclamó el hombre, con falsa algarabía y voz rasposa— ¡Al fin has podido acudir a mi llamado!

Él se adelantó un paso, colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo, inclinándose para hacer una exagerada reverencia.

—Mi Lord— dijo con voz complaciente— me avergüenza terriblemente no haber acudido a usted en el momento en que fui llamado, pero, el amo entenderá que dadas las nuevas circunstancias ya no puedo salir del castillo con tanta libertad como antes. Dumbledore me vigila más rigurosamente, y dado que ahora soy un alumno más se darían cuenta con facilidad de mi desaparición… lo cual sólo dificultaría que cumpla con mi trabajo de complacer al amo…— mientras hablaba sostenía una mano en su pecho, y bajaba la cabeza con sumisión.

—Severus, Severus. No niego que la tardanza de tu presencia me molestó, pero es molestia se esfumará en cuanto cumplas con mis deseos…

En ese momento sintió algo rozar su pie y contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de desagrado al ver a Nagini serpenteando entre sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia su amo.

—No dudo que así sea, amo— se puso de pie con lentitud, disimulando su expresión de asco hacia la boa de Voldemort.

—Entonces dime, Severus… ¿o debería llamarte Tom?— le espetó con cierto grado de burla, lo cual molestó a Severus, pero en ningún momento exteriorizó su malestar.

—Como el amo guste…

—Es cierto. Severus, dime, entonces, ¿Qué novedades tienes sobre el viejo Dumbledore?— inquirió en un arrullo, que sonó más como un siseo.

Snape frunció los labios.

—Dumbledore ha salido mucho del castillo—. Informó— Sus "excursiones" son cada vez más frecuentes y extensas, por lo que, durante una de sus salidas sería el momento preciso para atacar el castillo…

Voldemort lo oía mientras Nagini subía enrollándose en una de las patas de su asiento, haciendo un leve ademán con una de sus manos.

— ¿Y qué me dices del joven Draco? ¿Cómo va la misión que le asigné?

Se tensó al oír la mención del menor de los Malfoy, pero no movió ni un músculo.

— El joven Draco Malfoy se ha mostrado reacio a hacerme participe de sus planes; pero le he seguido la pista, y no dudo que vaya por buen camino— mintió, sin un atisbo de duda en su voz, haciendo otra respetuosa reverencia.

El mago tenebroso frunció los labios con escepticismo, procediendo a acariciar la cabeza de su reptil mascota.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende que ese niño mimado logre cumplir su propósito…— comentó sin expresión alguna— pero él no es importante. Te llamé aquí para hablar de un asunto más significativo.

— ¿Significativo, mi Lord?— arqueó las cejas en un gesto de intriga— ¿De qué puede tratarse?

—Es simple, mi querido Severus…lo he pensado mucho, y al fin encontré la manera de que tu situación actual sirva de algo a nuestra causa. Te asignaré una misión muy especial.

El ex profesor frunció la boca una vez más. No le agradaba en nada el tono de Voldemort.

—Estoy a sus órdenes— cedió al final, en tono complaciente, una vez más y haciendo una nueva reverencia.

El mago guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras le susurraba algo en pársel a Nagini, y parecía sostener breve una conversación con ella. Segundos después, Severus sintió como Voldemort intentaba penetrar en su mente, pero aún así, se mantuvo impasible en todo momento, sin mostrar alteraciones en su estoico semblante.

—Quiero que organices un batallón especial— habló al fin, dejando de usar Legeremancia; Severus no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo— un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que quieran unirse a nuestra causa. Que los entrenes, preparándolos para unirse a mis filas cuanto antes si las cosas se precipitan.

No pudo evitar horrorizarse, aunque en ningún momento dejó de lado la frialdad. Sabía que no podía arriesgar la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Amo… ¿en verdad cree usted que sea adecuado unir niños a sus filas?— inquirió en otra reverencia— ya tiene usted a muchos de los mejores magos bajo sus órdenes, y no veo como un montón de púberes idiotas le serian de utilidad…— su voz se fue haciendo cada vez menos audible, hasta que se apagó del todo, obedeciendo a una seña de Voldemort.

— ¡Maldito mocoso insubordinado! ¡Impuro!— oyó una molesta y desdeñosa voz a su izquierda— ¡¿Cómo osas contradecir una orden directa del amo?!

Severus observó de soslayo al hombre de rasgos duros y contundentes, con una sonrisa desagradable, salir desde las sombras; reconociendo en el acto a Arnold Yaxley. Pasada su leve sorpresa inicial, posó sus ojos como el jade en el joven que estaba junto a Yaxley, de aspecto delgado y sumamente nervioso; finas facciones que el tiempo, y una larga estancia en Azkaban, se habían encargado de perjudicar.

Rabastan Lestrange le sonreía con una mezcla de burla y nerviosismo, mirando hacia todos lados casi compulsivamente, como si esperara que alguien lo atacara en cualquier momento.

—Ya, ya, Yaxley…— lo tranquilizó Voldemort, alzando peligrosamente su varita; una vez que el otro Mortífago se abstuvo de seguir con sus reproches, el líder volvió a dirigirse al joven frente a él— Para infiltrarnos con éxito en el castillo debemos hacerlo desde el interior del mismo—. Comentó con absoluta serenidad— Sé que hay muchos jóvenes que respetan nuestros ideales, y que estarían más que orgullosos de pertenecer a nuestra organización. Sin contar que también pueden ser nuestros ojos y oídos dentro de Hogwarts…— curvó la boca, carente de labios, en una siniestra sonrisa— es una idea que acaba de ocurrírsele a mi querida Nagini…

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, manteniendo la cabeza gacha aún. Sería imposible persuadir a su amo, eso lo sabía bien, además de arriesgado. Lo mejor sería acatar sus órdenes; o al menos, fingir que estaba de acuerdo.

—Así será, mi Lord— aceptó al fin, con benevolencia absoluta.

Voldemort contorsionó su rostro en lo que parecía ser una especie de maléfica sonrisa.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, Severus…— comentó con un ligero dejo de ironía en su rasposa voz— Puedes retirarte. Tu presencia ya no es necesaria.

Hizo una última reverencia silenciosa, dando cortos pasos hacia atrás.

—Bella, querida, Yaxley ¿pueden quedarse un segundo?

La mujer asintió, al igual que Yaxley, mientras los demás hombres de la habitación comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida en completo silencio, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Y cómo va tu "nueva vida", sobrinito?— le preguntó Rabastan, derrochando sarcasmo en sus palabras, una vez que salió de la biblioteca junto a su hermano mayor y a él, mientras los tres se dirigían nuevamente hacia el salón por el que habían llegado.

—No tientes a la suerte, Rabastan— se limitó a contestar el joven, provocando una risa en el de cabellos pardos.

—Cierra la boca, Rabastan— habló de pronto su hermano— sabes perfectamente que si se te va la lengua no podré hacer nada para defenderte ante el amo.

El menor contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de desagrado, optando por no decir nada más.

Sin darse cuenta, Severus temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su ropa, empapada por el aguanieve al igual que su cabello, comenzaba a congelarse. Frotó sus manos en un intento por darse algo de calor, lo cual fue observado de reojo por Rodolphus.

—Ven— le indicó, abriendo una pesada puerta de ébano, indicándole que entrara al lugar con una seña. Snape obedeció, más por inercia que por otra cosa, pero se alivió al sentir una onda de calor envolverlo, proveniente de algún hechizo de aclimatación.

— ¡Rodolphus! ¿Quién es él?— una encorvada mujer, de cara pálida, pastosa y ojos pequeños, se acercó a ellos, vistiendo una túnica negra, pero sin su máscara de Mortífago.

Al verla, Severus se sobresaltó; más aún, al notar por primera vez a los magos que había visto al llegar al lugar, aún sentados en torno a la enorme chimenea, sólo que sin máscaras, y ahora podía ver con mucha más claridad sus ojos sobre su persona.

— ¡Oh, Alecto!— exclamó el otro hombre, ligeramente sorprendido— él es…— Rodolphus se mordió la lengua, haciendo un gesto bastante cómico, mostrándose algo reticente a culminar su propia frase— es mi…es…es mi hijo— culminó con una mueca tortuosa, como si estuviera bajo una terrible tortura.

La robusta mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa desmedida, enfocándolos de inmediato en el joven de ojos verdes, observándolo como si fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo.

— ¡Tu hijo!— exclamó, tomando el rostro del Severus para observar cada detalle; molestando de sobremanera al mago que, sin embargo, no hizo nada para apartarla— ¡No creí que fuera cierto! ¡JAH!

Ante el contacto de sus frías manos el joven volvió a temblar, sólo que esta vez no sabía si de frío o coraje.

— ¡Pero estás helado, querido!— clamó la bruja, con alarma— tus ropas están completamente empapadas… ¡ven querido, ven!— lo tomó con fuerza por la capa negra que llevaba encima, arrastrándolo consigo hasta la chimenea— ¡Amycus, hazte a un lado!— ordenó, poniéndose frente a su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué demonios te pasa, Alecto!— le recriminó a su hermano, negándose a salir de su cómodo lugar junto al fuego.

— ¡Muévete!— la mujer agitó su varita en el aire, mandando a su hermano a volar al otro extremo de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de un atónito Severus— siéntate, cariño— le indicó, amenizando el tono de su voz— acomódate junto al fuego.

Observó a Rodolphus y a Rabastan simultáneamente, como si buscara en ellos una respuesta al extraño comportamiento de la macabra bruja. Sin embargo, los hermanos Lestrange simplemente se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que tomara el lugar que minutos antes había pertenecido a Amycus Carrow.

— ¡Oh, no! Debemos secar esa ropa…— prosiguió la mujer, y, tras otro leve movimiento de varita, la ropa de Snape se secó al instante, mientras éste la observaba con una penetrante mirada, entre sorprendido y molesto.

¿Quién diría, en un millón de años, que la bruja más desagradable y sádica que había conocido (después de Bellatrix, claro) estaría actuando con él como si fuera una madre preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo? ¡Y por Merlín! ¡Hasta parecía querer ser simpática!

Las mujeres sí que eran extrañas, y él, pese a su gran intelecto, jamás lograría entenderlas.

— ¿Hay algo de beber en ésta pocilga?— inquirió Rabastan en voz alta, alejándose de la chimenea, rumbo a una vitrina de licores ubicada al otro extremo del salón, observando las botellas de licor sin mucho interés— las bebidas muggle son tan vulgares…— protestó, con arrogancia.

—No comiences a beber ahora, Rabastan— ordenó un mago de cabello y corta barba de color castaño, alzando su varita amenazadoramente hacia el hermano menor de Rodolphus— debemos partir en quince minutos.

El joven lo observó con desdén.

—Sólo busco algo para que el pequeño Tom entre en calor— se excusó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia para volver a revisar entre los licores.

Antonin Dolohov frunció los labios con molestia, pero finalmente terminó por bajar su varita, con aires indiferentes.

—Creo que hay una botella de buen licor por ahí…— indicó Thorfinn Rowle, acercándose a Rabastan, quien sonrió radiante ante la noticia.

—Imbéciles— siseó Dolohov, tomando asiento cerca de Severus— si echan a perder el ataque de hoy, yo personalmente me encargaré de que tengan su merecido— aseguró, entre dientes— ¿Alguien ha visto a Greyback?

—Ése perro mugroso no ha vuelto del Valle de Godric aún— informó la única bruja del salón, haciendo aparecer una copa de plata con un líquido caliente en su interior para alcanzárselo a Severus— bebe, querido.

Él aceptó el gesto, pero no bebió ni un sorbo.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu hijo, Rodolphus?— preguntó un mago alto (que Severus reconoció como Gibbon) con insolencia, repantigándose sobre su cómodo asiento junto al fuego.

El otro Mortífago lo observó de soslayo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué con él?— se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— ¿Participará en el ataque de hoy?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— contestó en tono molesto.

Gibbon se puso de pie, y, antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, éste lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo izquierdo, alzando la manga de su abrigo para dejar al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa ante todos.

—La noté cuando alzó el brazo para recibir la copa que le ofreció Alecto— aclaró, con desdén—Si él ha recibido la Marca también, ¿no crees que sería lo justo que retribuyera el gran honor que el amo le ha dado?

Con otro brusco movimiento el muchacho se liberó de su agarre, sintiendo el ardor en el lugar por donde Gibbon lo había sostenido.

Estaba perdido.

— ¿Le fue entregada la Marca?— inquirió otro de los magos de la habitación, que parecía ser de más edad que los demás, posando son incrédulos ojos claros sobre el más joven de la habitación— ¿Se realizó una ceremonia y nos fuimos avisados?— Walden Macnair se puso de pie con indignación.

—Maldita sea…— murmuró Rodolphus por lo bajo, golpeándose la cabeza con la palma abierta de su mano.

Severus, quien sintió de inmediato todas las miradas sobre su persona una vez más, sólo se limitó a mirar al frente. No quería decir nada que lo comprometiera más; después de todo, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

— ¿Acaso te opones las decisiones del amo?— contraatacó el de cabellos pardos— Tal vez deberías preguntarle a él por qué no fuiste invitado a la ceremonia de iniciación de mi hijo; pero ya sabes lo que les pasa a quienes osan cuestionarlo…

El otro mago contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de horror, eligiendo no decir nada más.

—El imbécil de Macnair tiene razón— secundó Dolohov, serenamente, acomodando su capa sobre la silla en la que iba a sentarse, con aires sumamente aristocráticos— si el chico recibió la Marca, lo más lógico es que participe en los ataques; aunque sea una vez, para que empiece a instruirse en lo que respecta al campo de batalla.

Rodolphus abrió la boca para protestar, pero dejó sus palabras a medio camino, haciendo una mueca pensativa.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que ambos tienen razón…— resolvió tras unos breves momentos de vacilación, sobresaltando al ex profesor, que al instante se giró a verlo, sin creer lo que acababa de oír— ya es hora de que **mi muchacho** se convierta en hombre— golpeó la espalda de su supuesto hijo con fuerza, haciéndola resonar ante cada palmada.

—Padre…— pronunció esa palabra con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, haciendo oír su voz, que, muy a su pesar, sonó más suave de lo que hubiera querido— debo regresar a Hogsmeade o podrían darse cuenta de mi aus…

— ¡Tonterías!— lo interrumpió otro de los Mortífagos, el cual él reconoció como Selwyn, entrando en la conversación— ¡un hijo de Bellatrix de seguro tiene mucho que ofrecer allá afuera!

—Es cierto— secundó Travers, un Mortífago de cabello negro y corto, observando su reloj de bolsillo— además—prosiguió con firmeza —, un hijo de Bella jamás se negaría a una buena oportunidad de torturar asquerosos muggles, ¿no es así?

Severus se vio entre la espada y la pared. Sería demasiado sospechoso que se negara a acompañarlos. Por más repulsión que aquello le ocasionara no tenía otra alternativa más que seguirles el juego.

—Entonces está todo dicho— exclamó su supuesto progenitor, sonriendo maliciosamente— partiremos en diez minutos, así que denle una máscara y un uniforme.

— ¿Y Bellatrix y Yaxley?

—No serán necesarios en ésta misión— anunció Dolohov con firmeza.

El grupo que se había reunido en torno al joven comenzó a disolverse al instante.

— ¡Rodolphus!— lo llamó su hermano, haciéndolo acercarse a él.

Snape observó por el rabillo del ojo a Rodolphus reunirse con su hermano. Ambos intercambiaron palabras, y después éste último le alcanzó una copa de cristal de base ancha, y los dos sonrieron de una forma que no le agradó en absoluto, para después darle un sorbo cada a uno a la bebido de la copa.

— ¡Verás que vas a divertirte mucho!— exclamó Alecto, que seguía a su lado, cambiando de actitud al instante— Yo siempre lo hago— aseguró, adquiriendo una sádica sonrisa.

—No lo dudo— le espetó con un dejo de ironía que, para su suerte, la robusta bruja pareció ignorar.

No tardó demasiado en colocarse el disfraz, pese a que casi no podía contener el desbocado latido de su corazón.

Estaba ansioso; demasiado para su gusto. No dudaba que era una pésima idea acompañar al grupo de Mortífagos, pero prácticamente no le habían dejado otra salida.

A pesar de que ya había hecho cosas como esa en el pasado, era justamente allí donde quería enterrarlas: en el pasado.

Una sensación muy parecida a la que había sentido más de veinte años atrás le oprimió el pecho. No lo caía para nada en gracia tener que atacar a muggles inocentes, tal y como le había pasado en su primera juventud, pero al menos ésa vez, gracias a la experiencia acumulada en años y años de tortuosos recuerdos, sería capaz de encontrar la manera de no dañar a nadie y seguir fingiendo frente a los demás.

Para un mago tan capaz como él aquello sería un juego de niños.

—Bébelo— le indicó el mayor de los Lestrange, llegando hasta su lado para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es?— demandó saber con altanería, observando la copa de base ancha que le ofrecía, perdiendo la mirada en el líquido verde de su interior, tan verde como sus ojos.

—Es algo para "envalentonarte"— le confió el otro, sin inmutarse— no olvides que "nunca has hecho esto"…

—Tsk— bufó con resignación, sintiéndose observado en cada momento. Tan así, que terminó por aceptar la copa de vidrio, olfateando el inconfundible olor a alcohol, y algo que parecía ser anís.

Muy a su pesar, lo que el imbécil de Rodolphus dijo era lógico.

—Bébelo de una sola vez— le indicó el hombre, extrañamente ansioso— ya debemos irnos.

Él entornó la mirada con desconfianza, pero los quince pares de ojos posados sobre su persona no le permitieron hacer ningún movimiento.

Bebió todo de un solo sorbo, tal y como Rodolphus había aconsejado. El alcohol le quemaba la garganta al pasar, pero, fuera de eso, no hubo ningún otro efecto.

— Bien, ¡Colóquense todos en sus posiciones!— ordenó Antonin Dolohov con voz estridente—. ¡Muchacho! Sujétate del brazo de tu padre. Esto puede no agradarte mucho…

Todos los presentes, tras colocarse sus respectivas máscaras, se pusieron en posición, formando una especie de semicírculo escalonado, con Dolohov a la cabeza.

Él también obedeció, sintiendo que el líquido ahora quemaba su estómago. Sabía lo que sucedería: aparición en conjunto.

Ya no había retroceso; estaba metido hasta el cuello en ese asunto.

Lo único que podía esperar ahora, era que no descubrieran su verdadera identidad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me gustaría leer sus comentarios :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Movimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo X::.**

**Movimiento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En menos de un suspiro, el grupo desapareció del salón, apareciendo en medio de la calle de un pueblo muggle, bajo la tormenta.

Severus sintió el frío colándose por los orificios de su máscara.

La ventisca había aumentado; el aguanieve los golpeaba con violencia en las máscaras, y el frío aire ondeaba sus capas.

No había nadie en las calles; de seguro, creyó Severus, debido a la gélida tormenta otoñal.

— ¡No lo olviden! ¡Capturen a todos los sangre sucia que encuentren!, y a los que se resistan, ¡mátenlos! Jaja, ¡Diviértanse!— ironizó Dolohov, rompiendo la formación para blandir su varita en contra del escaparate de lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa muggle, la cual no tardó en estallar en llamas. El resto de los Mortífagos lo imitó, comenzando a avanzar entre risas y burlas, haciendo explotar todo a su paso.

Los gritos de los aterrados pueblerinos no tardaron en llegar, al igual que las luces de los maleficios que comenzaban a volar indiscriminadamente en todas direcciones.

— ¡CRUCIO!

— ¡REDUCTO!

Cada vociferación de una maldición era seguida por un desgarrador grito de dolor y una desquiciada carcajada.

Todo fue tan rápido que Severus no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¡Saca tu varita, muchacho!— ordenó Rowle a su lado, adelantándose para elevar por los aires a una pareja de muggles que intentaba escabullirse por un callejón— ¡LOS MUGGLES HUYEN! ¡DISPÉRSENSE!— ordenó con voz ahogada, provocando, después de eso, que los muggles en el aire emitieran fuertes chillidos de dolor.

— ¡NIÑO! ¡LA GUARDIA EN ALTO!— le recriminó Amycus, adelantándose también.

Severus, algo aturdido aún, hizo el ademán de sacar la varita del compartimiento de su túnica, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla, su visión, repentinamente, comenzó a fallar, y todo lo que lo rodeaba se volvía borroso.

— ¡Qué demonios!— sintió palpitaciones en su cabeza; todo se le hizo nebuloso, y comenzó a sentirse desorientado y mareado. Las palpitaciones habían aumentado en su corazón también, y su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse levemente. Sintió náuseas, inquietud y vértigo; observando con horror como su mano temblaba y se le hacía cada vez más borrosa. El ardor en su interior era ahora una extraña sensación de confusión.

—Tom…— oyó la sarcástica voz de Rabastan a su lado, girando la cabeza para observarlo— ¿Te pasa algo?

—Rabastan…— pronunció en un hilo de voz, notando como la figura del joven Mortífago también se la hacía borrosa, pese a estar a sólo centímetros de distancia— Yo no…— balbuceó; la respiración comenzaba a fallarle—algo anda mal.

Por un instante se olvidó de los gritos y las explosiones que se sucedían a su alrededor; concentrándose, o intentando concentrarse, en la opaca imagen de su interlocutor.

— ¡¿Qué tal los efectos del licor de ajenjo, eh?!— exclamó Rodolphus, uniéndose a la conversación.

Al oírlo, los ojos de Severus centellaron de furia, y un indescriptible terror lo invadió.

— ¿A-Ajenjo?

Los hermanos soltaron dos guturales carcajadas.

—Mejor conocido como "El Hada Verde", mi querido sobrino…una bebida alucinógena, que no provoca mayor efecto que un poco de euforia en quienes la consumen a diario como mi hermano y yo— informó el menor de los Lestrange, con una sonrisa— pero, en organismos jóvenes e inexpertos como el tuyo, los efectos pueden variar ligeramente…

El moreno abrió los ojos con sobresalto detrás de su máscara, cerrando los puños, sujetando con violencia la túnica de Rabastan.

— ¡ME DROGARON, IMBÉCILES!— No pudo verlo a través de la máscara, pero podría haber jurado que el hombre estaba riendo con malicia.

—Tú que eres una rata de laboratorio, tómalo como un "experimento"— comentó el muchacho, sin inmutarse por la violenta reacción del joven Severus.

—Además— prosiguió Rodolphus— hacia mucho no salías a una redada, así que velo como un favor…

— ¡Idiotas!— bramó, empujando el cuerpo de Rabastan lejos de si y sacando su varita para apuntarlos a ambos, simultáneamente; intentando mantenerse firme a pesar al vértigo que lo invadía.

— ¿Vas a atacarnos?— ironizó el mayor, dando un paso hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos— hazlo, y luego explica la razón por la que atacaste a tu padre…

—Están locos— sentenció al final, esforzándose al máximo para mantenerse estable y comenzar a caminar lejos de allí, metiéndose, todavía algo turbado, en medio de los ataques que los seguidores de Voldemort lanzaban a diestra y siniestra.

No supo por donde se fueron los hermanos Lestrange, pero tampoco le importó. Su cabeza dabas vueltas sin control, su corazón se había acelerado al máximo, y su visión se nublaba cada vez más. Se suponía que el ajenjo debía causar una euforia desmedida en él, pero en vez de eso, sólo le ocasionaba una fuerte sensación de aplomo y confusión.

— ¡DIFFINDO!

Su necesidad de salir de ese lugar era tanta que no fue capaz de darse cuenta del hechizo que se dirigía directamente hacia él, golpeando su máscara y enviándola a volar varios metros, al igual que a su cuerpo, por la fuerza del impacto.

Sintió su cabeza golpear contra la fría nieve y una dolorosa laceración en la sien izquierda, percibiendo como un cálido líquido brotaba de allí. Sus largas hebras de cabello negro comenzaron a congelarse, quedando totalmente expuestas al frío; y su rostro, pálido como la misma nieve, se entumecía poco a poco mientras los gritos y los zumbidos provocados por los ataques iban en aumento.

El dolor era demasiado.

Comenzó a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados, y su corazón latiendo cada vez más lento. El frío lo invadía por completo, provocándole un profundo cansancio.

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado…

Sus párpados estaban a punto de cerrarse completamente, cuando el brillo de una larga cabellera pelirroja llamó su atención.

— _¡Severus!_

Abrió los ojos, llenos de sobresalto, al oír la agitada voz de Lily en medio de la batalla. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, logró ponerse de pie en el acto.

— ¡Lily!— creyó ver la larga melena pelirroja en medio de los ataques, y a su amiga sonriéndole con dulzura, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Muy en su interior sabía que era una alucinación producto del "Hada Verde", pero en ese momento, sólo lo vio como una señal.

Si moriría, no sería en ese lugar, ni en ese momento.

Aún preso del vértigo, pudo sostenerse con entereza, pero su visión no había mejorado, y la figura de Lily había desaparecido entre la ventisca.

Los muggles aún corrían de un lado a otro, intentando escapar. Los Mortífagos reían con cinismo, atacando cualquier cosa que se moviera, escondidos entre la polvareda que sus hechizos habían provocado. Los zumbidos eran cada vez más intensos, al igual que el sonido de madera crujiendo entre las llamas.

Severus cerró los ojos un momento, recargándose sobre un poste. Las risas, los gritos, los malditos zumbidos. Todo confundía aún más su mente gracias a la droga que había ingerido.

Las palpitaciones en su corazón se intensificaron nuevamente, y el terror comenzó a invadirlo. No pudo controlarlo, todo a su alrededor parecía haber cobrado vida y querer atacarlo. La nube de polvo quería atraparlo, y las figuras encapuchadas de los Mortífagos se presentaban ante él como monstruosos y oscuros Dementores, listos para acabar con él.

— ¡Maldita sea!— logró exclamar, tras arrojarse de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos; tapándose los oídos.

Su paranoia iba en aumento, y no estando en uso de todas sus facultades mentales, le era imposible controlarlo.

— _¡Miren! ¡Pero si es Quejicus!— _oyó la burlona voz de James Potter, muy cerca de él—. _¿Qué ocurre, Quejicus? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

Una mano se posó con violencia sobre su hombro derecho, alertándolo al instante. Tan firmemente como pudo, preso del miedo, con un rápido movimiento logró alejar su cuerpo de su atacante; y blandiendo su varita pronunció el primer hechizo que le llegó a la mente:

— ¡Sectumsempra!— bramó desde el suelo, agitando la varita como un desaforado.

— ¡Ahhhh!

Sólo después de aquel grito fue capaz de enfocar bien la mirada, y, con horror, vio como de la cara y el pecho de una joven empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si la hubieran cortado con una espada invisible.

— ¿Qué he hecho?— preguntó a la nada, en un breve lapso de cordura, arrodillándose sobre la fría nieve.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó sobre el suelo con un sonido seco, comenzando a teñir la nieve de rojo con el líquido que emanaba de sus heridas.

—No— logró articular Severus con voz ahogada.

Torpemente se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia la muchacha, que tenía la cara roja, y toda su ropa empapada en sangre. El moreno rostro de la joven se contorsionaba en una indescriptible mueca de dolor, y sus labios se abrían y cerraban, como si intentara decir algo, pero no podía a causa de la sangre que comenzaba a ahogarla.

Severus se arrodilló a su lado, sumamente desconcertado e imposibilitado de reaccionar. El miedo le oprimía el pecho.

La joven temblaba descontroladamente en medio de una enorme mancha de nieve roja.

— ¡Bien hecho, Tom!— sin levantarse del lado de la joven, giró el rostro hacia Amycus Carrow, que lo observaba con un pulgar en alto y una despiadada sonrisa en los gruesos labios— acabaste con tu primer sangre sucia…te felicito.

—No…yo no…— las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

— ¡Sorprendente! Simplemente sorprendente— secundó Alecto, hincándose frente a él para observar con sorna a la agonizante muchacha— ¡que hechizo tan encantador! Muy propio para acabar con ésta lacra— se puso de pie con una expresión de asco en sus toscas facciones— una muerte lenta y dolorosa…—chilló— es lo que estos asquerosos sangre sucia merecen…— le dio un puntapié al inerte cuerpo de la joven, y sólo en ese momento Snape notó la varita flácida que había caído de la mano de la chica de color.

Al lado de la bruja Alecto, un sonriente Rowle daba su aprobación también, riendo con perversidad.

— ¡Aurores!— ese grito puso en alerta a los hermanos Carrow y a Rowle, quienes al instante contorsionaron sus adustas facciones en una mueca de pavor.

— ¡Alecto, hermana! ¡Debemos irnos!— chilló Amycus, con voz ahogada. A los lejos comenzaban a oírse maldiciones cruzadas.

—Aún no están cerca— bramó su hermana, analizando brevemente el campo de batalla— tenemos tiempo para ver morir a la sangre sucia. Pierde mucha sangre. Ya no le falta mucho…

"…_tenemos tiempo para ver morir a la sangre sucia"_

Aquellas palabras despertaron a Severus de su letargo, dándole noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No podía dejar morir a la muchacha, pero ante la atenta mirada de los Mortífagos tampoco podía ayudarla sin ponerse en evidencia.

No necesito demasiado tiempo para encontrar una solución; sin pensarlo, alzó su varita hacia el cielo, despidiendo un haz de luz roja por la punta, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

— ¡IMBÉCIL!— bramó Thorfinn Rowle— ¡Acabas de dar nuestra posición!

— ¡No fue mi intención!— se apresuró a decir, bajando su varita con fingido terror.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!— Amycus fue el primero en huir en la confusión, momento que Severus aprovechó para murmurar un conjuro que casi parecía un arrullo, y la hemorragia de la muchacha se redujo de inmediato.

— ¡La Marca! ¡Debemos dejar la Marca!

— ¡MORSMORDRE!— no muy lejos de ellos, un haz de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de alguien, formando una enorme calavera en el cielo, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

— ¡Muévete, niño!— Dolohov apareció de la nada, pasando sobre el cuerpo de la chica sin inmutarse, tomándolo con brusquedad de la túnica para arrastrarlo consigo.

Ambos desaparecieron en la gélida noche, reapareciendo en la misma sala del principio.

Apenas pisaron el suelo del salón, el mago tenebroso lo soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Poco a poco, el resto de los Mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer también, uno junto al otro.

— ¡¿y tu máscara?!— gritó el hombre al darse cuenta de la cara descubierta de Severus, ignorando la sangrante herida.

— ¡El chico fue atacado, Antonin!— informó una mujer joven, que también se había despojado de su máscara, la cual Snape no había visto antes. La joven lo tomó con firmeza del rostro para exponer la herida ante los demás.

Sólo en ese momento Severus recordó lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

Dolohov frunció los labios con molestia, pero no dijo nada. La bruja tomó su varita y pronunció unas palabras, cerrando la herida del más joven del grupo.

— ¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién demonios fue el imbécil que lanzó chispas rojas?!— demandó saber Gibbon, apareciéndose junto a los hermanos Lestrange.

— ¡Fue el chico! ¡El chico lo hizo!— se defendió Amycus, señalando acusadoramente a Severus y provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en él—. ¡Digámosle al amo! ¡Merece un castigo!

—Debemos decírselo— concordó Travers— No pudimos capturar a ningún sangre sucia. Los Aurores nos superaban ampliamente en número. Fue una suerte que no capturaran a ninguno de nosotros…— concluyó, echándole una rápida mirada a los presentes.

— ¡El chico será castigado! ¡El amo va a ser llorar al niño!— exclamó el varón de los hermanos Carrow, con excitación.

Severus no dijo ni hizo nada. Todavía estaba ordenando las ideas en su mente; sin contar que el efecto del ajenjo perduraba.

— ¡Chist!— en medio del sobresalto, el señor Dolohov silenció al encorvado mago con una seña, acercándose al distraído Severus para tomarlo de la barbilla, analizándolo con atención— ¿Muchacho?— las pupilas del ex profesor estaban completamente dilatadas, y sus ojos no eran capaces de sostener la mirada de Dolohov; el mago arrugó el entrecejo con auténtica molestia, y sin emitir palabra alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia Rabastan y su hermano, que le sostuvieron la mirada, sin emoción alguna— ¿Te sientes bien, chico?— preguntó en un suspiro.

Severus no contestó.

El mago tenebroso volvió a suspirar, dándole una palmada en el hombro izquierdo, alejándose de él.

—Yo hablaré con el amo— sentenció, sin ninguna clase de emoción— aún debe estar reunido con Bella y Yaxley—. Sin decir más salió del salón, abriendo las pesadas puertas de ébano con ambas manos.

Al irse Dolohov los murmullos se incrementaron, y los demás Mortífagos que quedaron en el lugar comenzaron a quitarse sus máscaras también, analizando sus heridas o golpes, ignorando al menor de los Lestrange.

Severus caminó con torpeza, tambaleándose levemente, llegándose hasta un taburete aterciopelado de color rojo en donde tomó asiento, perdiendo sus orbes color jade en las llamas que persistían dentro de la enorme y ornamentada chimenea.

Dejó de oír lo que sucedía en derredor. Su mente había comenzado a trabajar a toda máquina, recuperándose poco a poco del impacto del ajenjo. Imágenes borrosas de lo ocurrido momentos antes se agolpaban en su mente, y una sensación de angustia (bastante conocida para él) invadió ahora su pecho.

Casi como por inercia se miró las manos, contorsionando el juvenil rostro en una mueca de asco al verlas manchadas de rojo, y al sentir el inconfundible hedor metálico, tan característico de la sangre. Su mente divagaba, y él repetía incesantemente palabras ininteligibles, frotándose compulsivamente las manos, intentando, inútilmente, deshacerse de la sangre en ellas.

¿Qué habría pasado con la chica? ¿Se había convertido en un asesino? ¿Sus manos estaban, acaso, manchadas con sangre inocente una vez más?

— ¿En dónde está Selwyn?— inquirió de pronto Travers, y seguido a su pregunta, el aludido apareció en medio del salón, con las vestiduras rasgadas y bañadas en sangre, y una expresión de miedo.

—Pues ahí está— contestó Rabastan desde un rincón con sarcasmo, atendiendo una herida en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Casi me atrapan!— exclamó el recién llegado, con gesto temeroso, mientras tomaba asiento sobre un mullido sillón— tropecé con una cadáver empapado en sangre cuando corría detrás de ustedes…— comentó de manera desdeñosa; al oír la palabra "cadáver", Severus agudizó el oído al máximo— por suerte— prosiguió el mago de cabellos color arena— al parecer la muchachita estaba con vida, ya que los Aurores que me seguían se detuvieron a socorrerla, y en ese momento pude escapar— culminó con un suspiro de alivio, hundiéndose sobre su asiento.

Una oleada de alivio albergó el corazón del joven mago al oír la última parte del relato, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de procesar la información, ya que las puertas por las que había desaparecido Dolohov minutos atrás volvieron a abrirse con un fuerte estruendo, dándole paso a una Bellatrix que se veía realmente furiosa.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!— demandó saber en un gutural gruñido, entrecerrando los gruesos párpados, y con el crespo cabello más desordenado que nunca, lo cual sólo aumentaba su aspecto de desquiciada.

Aún sin poder enfocar bien la mirada, Severus alzó sus inexpresivos ojos verdes hacia su supuesta madre, observándola con la mirada perdida y ligeramente aturdida, sin poder evitar ladear la cabeza, siéndole casi imposible mantenerla en posición recta, provocando que Bella cruzara miradas con él un segundo. Al verlo en ese estado, la bruja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, para mayor estupefacción de Severus, no se burló de su lamentable estado, sino que frunció los labios con ira, dando largos y firmes pasos para adentrarse en el recinto.

— ¡Bella! ¡Qué…!— pero Rodolphus no pudo culminar su frase. Sin previo aviso, la mujer lo mandó a volar con un leve movimiento de su varita, haciéndolo golpearse la espalda con fuerza contra un pesado librero.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— estalló Rabastan, haciendo un intento por sacar su varita, pero el también fue repelido por la bruja, y enviado a volar hasta caer junto a su hermano mayor tras otro fuerte estruendo.

Sin mediar palabras, y aún como alma que lleva el diablo, Bellatrix se acercó a su marido, agachándose a su altura para tomarlo con brusquedad de la túnica, hundiendo con violencia la punta de su varita en la mejilla izquierda de su esposo.

Nadie intentó persuadirla ni detenerla. Todos en el salón simplemente observaban la escena, con atención.

— ¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que acabas de hacer, maldito _squib _sin cerebro?!— le espetó con rabia, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros— ¿Qué fue?— demandó saber entre dientes— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que le diste?!— hundió más la varita en el rostro de Rodolphus, sacándole una mueca de dolor y un grito ahogado.

— ¡Sólo fue una copa de ajenjo!— exclamó, con una mueca de dolor— ¡sólo le dimos ajenjo y nada más!

Al oír su confesión, Bella lo soltó sin contemplaciones, dejándolo caer con brusquedad sobre los libros que se habían caído por el impacto.

—Eres un imbécil, Rodolphus. Tú y tu estúpido hermano— sentenció— y por los estúpidos juegos de ambos, casi logran que varios de nuestros hombres fueran encerrados— informó, encolerizada— ¡Mira que drogar a un niño momentos antes de una redada! ¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Expusiste su vida y la de todos los que estaban allí, grandísimo idiota!

Se giró, dándole la espalda a su esposo, dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

—El amo los llama a todos a una reunión. Ahora.

Con aires solemnes, la mujer ahora caminó hacia Severus, que seguía observando el fuego, absorto en la danza de las rojas llamas. Sin decir nada se acuclilló a su lado, colocando una de sus frías manos en su cabeza, corriendo la cortina de cabello negro y analizando la herida que allí había con atención, mientras los demás Mortífagos salían del lugar, dejándolos completamente a solas.

—No está tan mal…— sentenció después de un momento de estarlo revisando, con voz suave, un tono que él jamás había oído en aquella mujer, ni siquiera cuando le hablaba a su amo—. Pero el hechizo que te rozó quemó parte de tu cabello…— hizo aparecer un espejo de plata redondo en una de sus manos, colocándolo frente a su rostro para que admirara su propia imagen. Con un gran esfuerzo, Severus logró enfocar la mirada en su propio reflejo, notando el faltante de cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, el cual estaba relativamente mucho más corto que del otro lado— pero tiene solución— sentenció la mujer, convirtiendo el espejo en una copa de plata con un leve movimiento de su varita mágica, y después, hizo brotar un líquido café en su interior—. Bebe— le indicó, pasándole la copa; Severus se hizo hacia un lado con renuencia, sin mostrar intenciones que pretender aceptar el gesto. La bruja rodó los ojos, pero, lejos de lo que él creyó en un primer momento, no comenzó a insultarlo— Te ayudará— informó con calma, extendiendo una vez más la copa hacia él— no es nada malo, así que bébelo.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la amabilidad con la que Bella lo trataba, aceptando la copa al fin, y bebiendo el líquido de su interior, el cual, sorpresivamente, era chocolate.

—Gracias— no supo de donde salió eso, pero al decirlo, tanto él como la mujer se horrorizaron.

—No las des— le espetó, con un toque de aversión detrás de sus palabras.

—Tsk. No me malinterpretes— la corrigió, recuperándose casi por completo gracias al cálido y dulce chocolate que caía a su estómago, reconfortándolo al instante— Aún no me agradas.

La bruja emitió una risilla burlona, procediendo a colocarse detrás suyo para pasar sus largos y delgados dedos por sus negros cabellos, presionando, "sin querer", la herida de su cabeza.

—_Lo siento, __**hijo**_— se disculpó con marcado sarcasmo, provocando que el moreno frunciera el ceño; Bella examinó con atención la herida, una vez más— puedo darte algo para que sane en pocas horas…— informó— no es demasiado profunda…pero debo hacer algo con tu cabello…tal vez cortarlo…no hay tiempo de elaborar una poción para hacerlo crecer de nuevo. El amo dijo que ya debes irte.

Snape le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, manteniendo la vista al frente.

¿Cortarse el cabello?

Él siempre lo había tenido largo; no conocía otra forma de usarlo. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza cortarlo… Lily se lo había propuesto en más de una ocasión; pero ni aún así había contemplado la posibilidad…

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos al instante. No se distraería con cosas tan triviales como el estúpido cabello.

—Córtalo— ordenó con voz firme.

La bruja sonrió con cierta malicia ante la respuesta, soltando los desparejos cabellos del joven. Agitó su varita en el aire, y la sangre en el cabello de Severus desapareció al instante; con otro movimiento, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, el pelo comenzó a ser cortado por unas tijeras invisibles, provocándole ligeros pero doloroso tirones de cabello.

Snape cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, oyendo el sonido del pelo siendo cortado, y sintiendo las hebras que sobraban en su corte caer sobre sus ropas.

Bellatrix tardó sólo unos minutos en acabar con su cometido. Tras el último movimiento de varita, volvió a hacer aparecer un espejo redondo, más grande que el anterior, y se lo pasó a Severus, sonriendo triunfante.

Con algo de miedo, y sosteniendo el espejo con su mano libre, él asomó la mirada, paulatinamente, en su reflejo, sorprendiéndose ante su nueva imagen.

El rostro, pálido y ojeroso (pero no por eso poco atractivo) lucía mucho más sin la cortina de de pelo negro sobre él. Su cabello lacio ahora era muy corto, y se alzaba en punta en la coronilla, dándole un aspecto un tanto más rebelde que antes. Bella revolvió las cortas hebras con una mano, dándole un aspecto "prolijamente despeinado", dejando que unos cuantos mechones, ligeramente más largos que los demás, cayeran sobre su frente a modo de flequillo, cubriendo levemente el ojo izquierdo.

El mago frunció los labios. No podía asegurar que su nuevo aspecto le gustaba, pero tampoco podía afirmar que le desagradara del todo. Aunque cada vez comenzaba a sentirse menos como Severus Snape, el profesor, y comenzaba a meterse en la piel de Tom Lestrange.

Eso le repugnaba, en cierta forma.

—Quedó bien…— observó la bruja, limpiando sus ropas con otro movimiento de varita— aunque es una lástima que no haya podido hacer nada por tu rostro…

—Tsk— se alegró de comprobar que las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

—Ya debes irte—. Le recordó de pronto— Llevas más de dos horas aquí.

—Sí, es verdad— sintiéndose mucho más capaz se puso de pie, tomando su varita para quitarse la ropa de Mortífago.

—Ten— Bellatrix le dio un pequeño frasquito— seguirás algo aturdido por los efectos del ajenjo un par de horas más…pero esto te ayudará a sobrellevarlo, y sanará la herida de tu cabeza… ¡oh! y si yo fuera tú, dormiría el resto del día.

—Ajá— sin dudarlo, se bebió todo el contenido del frasco de un solo sorbo—. Has sido de mucha ayuda, Bella— dijo de pronto, sacudiéndose las ropas distraídamente— pero, ¿sabes que te odio, verdad?

La esposa de Rodolphus frunció el ceño una vez más, y arqueó los labios en una mueca despectiva, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien…— hablo por fin, tras un largo suspiro— sabes que si de mí dependiera te mataría ahora mismo…—le espetó con total solemnidad, lo cual no le hizo dudar que hablaba totalmente en serio— pero me debes una, Snape. Y pienso cobrártelo, así que, que no se te olvide…— mientras decía eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; por último salió por la puerta, extendiendo ambos brazos para cerrarla, despidiéndose de él con un leve movimiento de cabeza, dejándolo completamente a solas.

Severus también suspiró una vez que ella se fue. Dejó su copa con chocolate caliente a un lado, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, llevando dos dedos hacia la herida de su cabeza, la cual era tapada por el cabello. Le dolía mucho menos, y pudo sentir como había comenzado a cerrarse lentamente.

Observó el reloj del salón, dándose cuenta de que faltaban sólo unos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora pactada.

Acomodó su abrigo, o mejor dicho, el abrigo de Vaisey, y desapareció en un parpadeo.

.

.

Apareció de pie en el baño del salón de té de Madame Tudipié, en el mismo lugar de donde había partido horas antes.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, alertándolo al instante, pero se tranquilizó al ver su propia imagen (sólo que con cabello largo) atravesar el umbral.

—Llegas a tiempo— dijo en un susurro, a lo que, su copia no respondió.

Severus suspiró una vez más, cambiando de ropa con Vaisey nuevamente tras pronunciar un hechizo en voz baja, sin que el chico se moviera siquiera.

—Ten— le extendió un frasquito, que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones, a su copia— entra a uno de los cubículos; tómate eso y sal una vez que hayas recobrado tu forma original— el muchacho lo observó, indiferente— ah, sí. En como diez minutos volverás a ser tú— le apuntó con la varita mientras decía eso último.

Salió del baño, exponiéndose a la calidez del salón de té.

Vio a Pansy sentada en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado, mirando hacia la ventana, con expresión indiferente.

—Pansy, vámonos— ordenó fríamente, captando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Tom?— parpadeó repetidas veces, con confusión— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

— _¡Maldición!_— pensó el muchacho, dándose un golpe mental.

De nuevo debía acudir a la enajenación cerebral para librarse de la situación.

—Lo corté recién, en el baño— declaró, sin inmutarse— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó con un tinte de seducción en su gruesa voz.

¡Eureka! Ante la última pregunta la chica sonrió con aires soñadores. Ya no indagaría más en el asunto…

— ¡Claro que sí!— afirmó con vehemencia— ¡Luces mucho más atractivo que antes! Si es que eso es posible…

—Ajá— rodó los ojos con impaciencia, dando por acabado el tema— vámonos ya— quería llegar cuanto antes al castillo. El agotamiento físico y mental era tal que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse de pie.

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces, como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—Sí, claro…sólo quiero pasar al baño antes, ¿sí?

—Pero…

— ¡Enseguida regreso!— sin darle tiempo a protestar comenzó a caminar hacia los sanitarios, chocándose con un aturdido Vaisey, que al mismo tiempo salía de allí, con una expresión de confusión y girando el rostro en todas direcciones, como intentando ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio en el que se encontraba.

Severus lo ignoró por completo. Dejó escapar un largo y agotado suspiro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con suavidad, dejándose caer sobre la silla.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al pasar los dedos entre sus cabellos, al notar lo rápido que se acababa el recorrido. Abrió los ojos con molestia, pero no le prestó mayor atención. El cabello era lo de menos en esos momentos. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era hablar con Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar soltar un cansado bostezo. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, y paseó la mirada por el salón, distraídamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con otros de un profundo color castaño, los cuales lo miraban con curiosidad. Él frunció el ceño al sentirse observado por Ginny Weasley, quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la ventana, pero, ignorándola, volteó la mirada hacia la entrada a los sanitarios. Recargó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, bufando con exasperación.

Observó su reloj de pulsera y arqueó las cejas con fastidio. Las mujeres siempre tardaban milenios en los baños. Sintió que los párpados comenzaban a pesarle por segunda vez en el día, sólo que esa vez no se sentía desfallecer.

—Juraría que esta mañana tenías el cabello más largo…

Movió sus orbes color esmeralda, posándolas nuevamente en la menor de los hermanos Weasley, quien ahora estaba sentada frente a él, en su misma mesa, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Y yo juraría que estabas del otro lado del salón— le espetó, volteando el rostro con indiferencia.

Ella sonrió, recargando los codos sobre la mesilla, y sosteniendo la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— inquirió con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?— replicó, incrédulo.

Ginny frunció los labios, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la mesa para acercarse a él y poner una de sus manos sobre su frente en un movimiento tan rápido que él no pudo repelerlo.

—No tienes fiebre, pero luces muy cansado…— sentenció, regresando a su lugar de origen, ante la atónita mirada de Severus, quien iba a replicar nuevamente, pero un flash lo cegó momentáneamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!— parpadeó con confusión, intentando enfocar la mirada nuevamente, y cuando lo hizo, con horror vio a uno de los fotógrafos del diario El Profeta al otro lado del ventanal del salón de Madame Tudipié, enfocándolo con su enorme cámara— ¡qué…!— otro flash lo cegó, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, y para cuando pudo recobrarse de nuevo, los periodistas ya se habían ido, y la chica Weasley estaba de pie a su lado, con la mirada encandilada aún.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— demandó saber ella, refregándose los ojos con ambas manos.

Snape frunció el entrecejo, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

—No lo sé…— admitió entre dientes, entornando la mirada con frialdad.

— ¡Ginny!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Dean Thomas llamando a la chica desde su mesa.

—Bien, te veré luego, Lestrange.

—Tsk.

— ¡Tom!— en el preciso momento en que la de cabellos rojos se alejó, Pansy Parkinson apareció detrás de él, sonriendo bobamente.

Él no intercambió palabra alguna. Se colocó el abrigo, la bufanda, su gorro de lana y salió del lugar, sin esperar a su acompañante.

La fuerte y helada ventisca los golpeó de frente al salir, provocando que Pansy se aferrara con fuerza al brazo de Tom en busca de protección mientras él se acomodaba la bufanda sobre la nariz para evitar que se congelase.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que los llevaría al castillo, luchando contra la tormenta, que parecía haber empeorado, pero al joven Lestrange le urgía llegar al castillo; estaba demasiado cansado. Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más de pie, y lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir una vida entera.

De pronto, chocó con dos chicas que, al parecer, iban discutiendo, y se atravesaron en su camino sin que él pudiera evitarlas.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!— gruñó, alzando la vista para observar a su obstáculo, el cual reconoció como Bell, Katie Bell, una Gryffindor de séptimo.

La chica ni siquiera lo miró, pero su amiga, a quien no llegó a reconocer, masculló un silencioso "imbécil", al pasar por su lado, cosa que decidió ignorar.

Superado ese altercado, siguieron caminando, dejando a las dos jóvenes varios metros atrás. A pesar del fuerte zumbido del viento, la discusión de Bell y su amiga llegaba hasta ellos como leves susurros, aunque Severus no les prestó mayor atención; su mente aún no trabajaba a la velocidad normal, así que lo última que le interesaba era recargarla con cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

— ¡KATIE!

Repentinamente, un grito desgarrador los hizo voltear, poniendo a Severus en estado de alerta. Pero, aún así, no estaba preparado para lo que vio: en medio de la ventisca de aguanieve, el cuerpo de Katie Bell se contorsionaba violentamente en el aire, mientras ella emitía gritos de dolor.

Severus quiso acercarse a la chica de inmediato, metiendo su mano derecha dentro de la túnica para tomar su varita, pero el agarre de una Pansy en completo estado de shock lo detuvo. Frente a sus ojos, la chica de Gryffindor cayó súbitamente al suelo, golpeándose con violencia. En ese momento, Pansy cerró los ojos un segundo, soltando levemente su agarre, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al ex profesor para librarse de ella y echarse a correr hacia la escena, con su varita en alto.

Grave error.

Al acercarse, se vio cara a cara con Potter y sus amigos, cruzando miradas con el primero, que no tardó en notar la varita que enarbolaba en su mano derecha.

— ¡Yo le dije, se lo dije!— gritaba la amiga de Katie Bell, aterrada.

Ninguno hizo o dijo nada durante unos tortuosos segundos.

Severus no se atrevió a actuar libremente con Potter allí, sobre todo, sin estar seguro de que ya no estaba bajo los efectos del ajenjo. Con calma, movió sus ojos de Potter hacia el pequeño paquete a medio abrir, tirado muy cerca de donde ellos se hallaban, y no lo dudó ni un instante: una maldición; y de las fuertes.

—"_Draco"— _fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, y, bajando la guardia, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, tan rápido como la ventisca y la nieve acumulada se lo permitieron, con una sensación de ira y espanto embargándolo.

¿Acaso ése había sido el primer "movimiento" de Draco?

Si esa chica estaba muerta… pero no había tiempo de cerciorarse; primero había otra cosa que debía hacer.

Poco le importaba Potter en esos momentos.

.

— ¡Oye, regresa aquí, maldito hijo de…!

— ¡Harry!— la voz de Hermione Granger lo interrumpió, obligándolo a girarse hacia ella— ¡Ve por ayuda!

El chico asintió febrilmente, comenzando a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia el castillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y dejan sus rr :)**

**Y quisiera decir muchas cosas más... pero no me acuerdo de ninguna XD**

**¡Ah! Pero aprovecharé la situación para agradecerla a MaryUchi, que me hizo notar mi gran error ^_^ Muchas gracias.**

**¡Besos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
